The One For Me
by Amaryllis-Amy
Summary: Edward was always the loner in the Cullen family, and had decided to live on his own, but this quickly changes when he meets the mate that he has been longing for, but trouble ensues, threatening their happily ever after. This is a story about how love can conquer anything. M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's me again. I had this idea for a story, and it won't leave me alone, so I'm going to try my best to write both of my stories at the same time (Let's see how that works out), but my stories are like my babies, and this one is ready to be born, so wish me luck.**

**Chapter 1: The One I've Been Waiting For **

**(Epov)**

"Edward, are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Esme asked me for the sixteenth time. Being a vampire, I remembered every time she had asked me with perfect clarity, and that was just out loud. The number of times she had asked me mentally was far more plentiful

"I'm sure, Mom. This is something I need to do for myself. Please don't worry," I assured her. We were getting ready to move to Alaska. We were currently in Forks, Washington, but it was time for us to move to a new destination, and the Denalis had invited us to stay with them for a year or two. I, however, would not be traveling with my family. Seeing as I had no desire to be in the presence of Tanya, I would be staying in Washington, claiming to be going to college for medical school. I pretended that Tanya's advances were the only reason for my wanting to separate from the family, but in all honesty, I was hurting. Every day I was bombarded with thoughts of love and desire. I was surrounded by happy couples, yet I was completely alone. I could only take so much.

"Son, exactly how long do you plan on being away from us?" asked Carlisle.

"Just a year, Carlisle. I will also visit during breaks and long weekends. It's not as if I'm going to just disappear for a year," I did love my family very much, and I had no arguments about visiting them, but I did need to distance myself for a while.

"Well, we will be leaving in an hour, so I just want to make sure you have everything," Esme fretted. She was such a sweet mother.

"I'm fine, Mom, I promise. All my things are already here. We've lived in Forks for two years, please relax," though I was the first Cullen that Carlisle had changed, Esme still considered me the baby of the family, and dotted on me every time the opportunity presented itself.

"Esme could you please help me with these clothes?" Alice asked. Esme kissed my cheek before dashing up the stairs. I walked over to the window and gazed at the dark cloud filled sky. It was early morning, but you couldn't tell because of the lack of sunlight. Carlisle used this time to ask me the question that had weighing on his mind.

_Son, this isn't really about Tanya is it?_ I shook my head in response. Carlisle sighed. _Edward, I'm sorry that you feel hurt being around us._

I was about to protest that I enjoyed being with my family when Emmet came bursting through the door quickly followed by Jasper. "Edward! What does this mean? I heard you're not coming with us," he bellowed. He was clearly enraged.

_What the hell, man! What happened? Why aren't you coming with us?_

"It's complicated, Em," I tried to calm him.

"Yeah well, I'm sure you can find a way to dumb it down for me," he challenged, obviously not satisfied with my answer. Jasper sent a wave of calm over Em which only served to enrage him even more. He glared at me before stomping out of the room.

Jasper sighed looking in the direction that Emmet had gone before facing me, "I have to agree with him, brother. Why didn't you tell us you weren't coming with us?" Jasper understood the pain that I sometimes felt around couples, but the thought that I wouldn't be coming with him saddened him greatly.

"Dear, let us leave them to talk," Carlisle convinced Esme and left Jazz and me to be alone.

_Is it really that awful being with us? Is it so painful that you need to leave? _

I felt so guilty hearing the pain in his thoughts. I didn't _want_ to be away from my family. I adored my family, and we were all very close. Carlisle was my father in every way that mattered, and I don't know where I would be without him. Esme was the most loving mother I could ask for. Emmet was loud and silly, but he was a good brother, and I knew I could always count on him. Rosalie had a temper and could be very conceited sometimes, but she is always there when I need her. Jasper is the person I can talk to about anything, and I know he'll understand. Alice is my loving, overly perky, annoying, bossy little sister whom I love with all my heart. I couldn't ask for a better family, but I still wasn't happy. I was content, I was comfortable, and I was wealthy, so I didn't understand why it hurt so much for me to be alone. There were people all over the world who were looking for "The One", but they didn't feel the emptiness that I felt. I honestly think that something is wrong me.

"I don't want to leave, but I feel that this is something I have to do, for my sake as well as yours. I have been thinking about it for a long time, but I never imagined that I would actually have the nerve to do it," I explained to him.

_What do you mean for our sake? _This seemed to aggravate him quite a bit.

"Don't think that I don't notice it, Jazz. I am a mind reader after all. We do all these family activities because you want to include me, but I'm just a seventh wheel. I know that you want to spend time with your mates, and that having me around sometimes hinders that," I wanted to explain this to him in a way that would cause him to feel guilty, but I know I wasn't doing a very good job.

Avery distressed Alice came down the stairs, "You're really doing it? You're not coming with us." She looked as if she would cry any moment now, "I know that you had been thinking about it, but I always saw that it was only a fleeting thought, but now you're really serious about this."

"Yes, I am. I need you to understand that this is something that I believe I must follow my instincts on for the first time in decades. I'm always thinking about facts and probabilities, but this time is different," I struggled to convince her that this was the path that I felt I had to take. There was something inside me that demanded that I remain here, that I shouldn't leave, and had the call not have been so strong, I would probably be leaving with my family right now.

At first it was just a feeling. Like when humans think they should bring an umbrella because they think it might rain despite the news report, and they turn out to be correct. It was instinct, a tug that told me to stay, but lately I had begun heard a voice. Very faint, as if the owner was miles away, but it was there, gentle voice, soft and sweet. The voice begged me to wait, to stay. It said that it was coming to me, and it asked me to wait for it.

"Way to go, Edward. You made Emmet cry," Rose strutted into the room, pulling Emmet along the way.

"I'm not crying!" denied Emmet, his voice cracking.

_Do what you have to do. I'll back you up. You know that_. I nodded thank you. Rosalie and I fought quite often, but we understood each other.

"You're not going to claim to be sweating from your eyes are you? Because we don't sweat," Jasper joked as he ruffled Em's hair. Emmet batted Jasper's hand away.

"Ed, why aren't you coming with us?" he pouted. It seemed he had calmed down and was now very sad.

"Because you called me Ed," I retorted. I hated all these god forsaken nicknames: Ed, Eddie, even E. Was Edward such a hard name to say?

"So if I promise never to call you Ed again, will you come with us?" he asked hopefully.

"Sorry, brother, but I'm staying," I told him.

"Kids, it's time to go. Stop harassing your brother," Carlisle chided as he re-entered the room.

"I'm staying with my little brother," cried Emmet. He threw is large arms around me and squeezed me.

"Emmet, kiss Edward good bye and let's go," Rosalie ordered.

"Never!" cried Emmet, still clinging to me. Rose rolled her eyes before pulling her mate off of me.

She kissed my cheek, "I'll miss you, idiot. If you don't visit, I will cremate you, you got that?" It was a touching farewell and a threat all wrapped in one. That was my Rose for you.

"Yes, Rose," I kissed her cheek before patting Emmet on the back. "Calm down, brother. I will see you soon. I promise."

He gave me a bear hug before saying, "I'll help Rose kill you if you don't visit." What kind of sadistic good byes were these?

_Take care, brother. Don't stay away too long._ Jasper hugged me. I smiled at him and was then attacked by a pixie.

"Come visit soon, okay. You have to promise," she ordered.

I chuckled, "Yes Alice." I kissed her spiky hair before turning to my father. This would be the first time I lived without him since my change.

_Be safe, Edward. If you need anything, or if you change your mind, please don't hesitate to come to us. _

"Yes, Dad, I know," I hugged him good bye. This just kept getting harder. I was saying good bye to the man that I had taken care of me for almost a century. My father, mentor, my role model.

"Visit us whenever you like," he finally released me, and I turned to see my mother crying.

"Oh, Esme. Don't cry, Mom," I pulled her into a tight hug which she returned with far more force than necessary. I was making poor Esme cry. What was wrong with me?

"I'm sorry. I can't help it," she cried into my shoulder. _Call if you need anything. We're always there if you need us. It's not too late to come with us if you want to change your mind._ The offer sounded so tempting, and the more I thought about, the more I wanted to go with them.

I kissed her head, "I'm fine, Mom. You guys should get going. The Denalis are expecting you." We finally separated, and I hugged everyone one last time before seeing them off. I watched as the cars drove off, and I marveled at how stupid I was being. I was letting my family drive away without me. I was about to chase after them when I heard it.

_Don't leave! Please don't go! _That same soft, sweet voice crying out for me. It pleaded with me in a beautiful voice. It was a high voice, definitely female and almost child-like. _Wait for me. I'm almost there. Please wait!_

_I won't leave. I'll wait; I promise. _I tried to respond to the voice, not know if she could hear me. She sounded so distressed, as if she was truly terrified of the idea of me leaving her. A part of me had wondered if I was going mad. I was hearing voices in my head after all, but this time was different. The voice was louder and clearer; it sounded so close. I was now positive that it was real, that there was really a person looking for me for whatever reason.

_Really? You won't leave?_ The voice asked timidly. So she had heard me! The voice was even stronger. I could actually hear what direction it was coming from. It was deep in the forest.

_I won't leave. I'm going to try and find you, alright?_ I asked already starting towards the path that the voice pulled me.

_Find me please. I want to see you. _She begged. I realized then that it wasn't just curiosity pulling me towards her; I wanted to see her as well. Before I knew, I was running through the forest, searching for the owner of this beautiful voice. I could feel her in my mind; I could sense her as if she was a part of my own body. She was close, and every step I took was a step closer to her. I picked up speed, and finally stopped running when I had reached my destination. It was my meadow. The beauty was not diminished by the lack of flowers and grass. The snow made it look just as lovely. My little sanctuary where I went to relax and clear my thoughts, but now I wasn't alone.

On the opposite side was the most exquisite creature I had ever seen. I didn't know if I should call her a girl or a woman. She had the body of a woman, but the face of a child. She couldn't be more than an inch taller than Alice who was five feet. She had a slim curvy figure that was clad in a green dress that flowed down to her ankles and may have once been beautiful but was now shredded and stained with dirt. She was practically naked and was shivering in the cold air, but she was still trying to make her way over to me. I unconsciously had been walking towards her, and we now stood three feet away from one another. I took a hesitant step towards her, but she took one step back. She was frightened. Her lovely little face looked scared and confused. She had soft creamy skin, with the rosiest lips and cheeks I had ever seen. She had large doe eyes that were a dazzling mix of sky blue and light green. They were filled with an innocence and brightness that entranced me. Her chocolate brown hair was filled with streaks of lighter and darker shades of brown and curled down to her small waist. She nibbled nervously on her red lower lip, and her arms were wrapped around her trying to shield her from the cold. She smelled of flowers: roses, freesia, and lavender; a heavenly aroma, but as delicious as she smelled, I didn't thirst for her blood; I couldn't even smell blood inside her.

I once again took a step towards her. She didn't back away this time, but she did flinch. Her thoughts were as child-like as her sweet face. She was battling with herself. She was scared to be in the presence of a stranger, but she knew that I was the one that she was looking for and wanted to come to me desperately. I stepped towards her for the final time until we were only a few inches apart. She whimpered, but didn't back away.

"Shh," I tried to comfort her. "It's alright, little one. I won't hurt you," I slowly raised my hand as not to frighten her and stroked her rosy cheek. She calmed at the sound of my voice; she found it to be soothing which made me quite glad. Her skin was so soft; I could feel just how delicate she was, but she was cold, and I could tell this wasn't her normal body temperature. I had to get her out of this snow. She relaxed into my touch and held my large, hard hand in her two small, soft ones. She let out a sound similar to a purr, and a small smile graced her beautiful lips as she rubbed her cheek against my hand. She then followed down the path of my arm to my chest where she curled up against me. She inhaled my scent and continued with her purring. Her thoughts were content as I wrapped my arms around her.

_My mate. Mine. Mine._ I made out these words, but I mostly felt emotions: love, happiness, comfort, security. She felt safe with me. She was happy that she had finally found me after all this time, but she was also terribly cold and tired from her journey. I took unbuttoned my shirt, and she looked up at me curiously, wondering what I was doing, but happily rested her head on my chest once again when I placed the shirt over her small body. I had so many questions, but my top priority was getting her warm. I swept her up into my arms and was pleasantly surprised when she giggled. It was a lovely sound, like the singing of birds or the chiming of bells. I smiled at her kissed her forehead. She cuddled against me and began to fall asleep. I held her tightly to my chest and ran home as quickly as I could. I don't believe that I had ever run so fast before, and I was the fastest vampire in my family as well as the fastest when it came to other vampires who challenged me when they just so happened to be passing by. So far I was undefeated.

When we reached the house I gently laid her on the couch in front of the fireplace. I swiftly lit the fire and raced upstairs to turn on the heater. I then grabbed some comfortable clothes for her to change into. She should be able to fit into Alice's things. I had searched in Alice's remaining clothes until I had found some soft pants, clean underwear, and a pretty cashmere sweater when I heard tiny sobs, like a crying baby, and ran back downstairs. She had awakened and was frantically looking around the room, searching for me.

"There now, little one," I swept her into my arms. She immediately began to calm down, "There, sweetheart. I'm here. I'm right here." She enjoyed hearing the sound of my voice.

_Stay here. Stay with me please!_ She pleaded with me mentally, her sparkling eyes begging me silently. How could anyone resist such a face?

"I'll stay with you, my little one. I promise," I kissed her head and stroked her hair. She soon became relaxed and sleepy in my arms. The fire was crackling, and I needed to get her out of the ruined dress. I convinced her to wear the pants and underwear, but she refused to part with my shirt. I set the sweater aside and stretched out on the couch. She rested on me, her head on my chest, her soft hair fanning out onto me. I had placed a soft blanket over the both of us, and I stroked her silky chocolate brown locks; she began to purr again. She soon fell asleep, and after about an hour, her body temperature seemed to have returned to normal. She was relatively warm, though a few degrees cooler than a human. Her skin was amazingly soft.

I saw into her innocent thoughts; she was dreaming of me. She dreamt that we were in the forest. It seemed to be spring, and the flowers were blooming, and it was sunny. She was wearing only my shirt, and I was wearing only jeans, the same pair I was wearing currently. I was chasing her through the forest, and we were laughing with one another. She would hide behind trees and giggle when I found her and chased her. It was a wonderful dream, and I swore that I would make it a reality one day. The sound of my cell phone ringing broke through the dream. I felt groggy and disoriented which was extremely odd for a vampire. It was almost as if I had fallen asleep along with my little angel. I answered the phone quickly not wanting the ring to disturb her sleep.

"Hello," I whispered.

"Edward, why are you whispering?" Alice asked. I could hear the others in the background.

Emmet's booming voice exploded through the phone, "Ed! We have only two more pit stops left before we reach Alaska!" They must have been driving illegally fast. They had left only three hours ago.

"That's wonderful, Em. Could you please lower your voice?" I pleaded. My little one had begun to stir. She nuzzled her little head against my chest before drifting back to sleep. She must have been exhausted. How far had traveled looking for me? Her voice before hadn't even been a voice; it had been a slight tugging in my mind. How far away had she been when I first felt her?

"Edward, are you there?" asked Alice impatiently. " And I would like to know why you were rummaging in my room for my cashmere sweater." This was not working out well. They were making far too much noise in the background. Emmet was fighting with Jazz of the radio station, and rose was yelling at the both of them.

"Listen, Alice, I'm sorry, but this is a bad time. I will call you later, alright? Bye," I hung up on her. I put my phone on silent and rested it on a nearby table. I felt badly about shutting out my family like that, but they were far too loud for me to continue talking and even so, I didn't want to tell them about my treasure just yet. There were so many questions I wanted to ask her, but I contented myself with cuddling with her on the couch and fell back into her dreams once again.

She had been sleeping for almost eight hours, and I knew that she would be hungry when she woke. She seemed warm enough, so I moved her to the bed in my room before heading downstairs to prepare something for her. I didn't know what she would like, so I played it safe. I made her sandwich and fruit salad with some orange juice. I had just finished chopping the fruit when I heard her voice in my mind once again. She was looking for me again. I placed her food on a tray and raced back upstairs. She was rubbing her eyes and yawning but also trying to look for me, ignoring her fatigue. The most amazing smile lit up her lovely face when she saw me enter the room. I rested the tray on the nightstand before sitting down next to her.

"Good morning," I kissed her forehead. She crawled into my open arms, "Are you hungry?"

_Hungry? Food!_ She nodded her head rigorously. I chuckled; she was so adorable. I gave her the tray. She munched happily on the fruit; the strawberries seemed to be her favorite. Then she hesitantly sniffed the sandwich; she ate the bread, lettuce, and tomatoes, but left the cheese and ham. She seemed to enjoy the orange juice and licked her lips when drank it. So she was a vegetarian; it was truly ironic. When she was finished, she wore a satisfied look on her face. I went to bring the empty dishes down stairs. She tried to follow me, but the pants seemed to bother her. She frowned down at then before she took them off and gracefully danced after me. My shirt went down to her knees, so I guess it could fashion as a dress for now. She gazed in awe at the house. Her green-blue eyes filled with wonder. It was a fairly large house after all. Once we were in the kitchen, I washed all the dishes while she sat on a chair, waiting for me patiently. She made a perfect picture of innocence. I walked over to her and sat in the chair next to her. She moved to sit in my lap, and I opened my arms for her.

When she was comfortable, I began asking my questions, "What is your name, little one?"

_Name. Isabella. Bella_. She said in her mind. Isabella, so Bella must be her nickname. It suited her, beautiful Bella.

"Bella. That's a very pretty name," I complimented her. She blushed happily; her already rosy cheeks only became pinker and she looked so adorable. I kissed the soft, flushed skin. She smiled and placed her little hand over the spot I had kissed.

_Kiss?_ She asked mentally.

"Yes, love, that was a kiss," she nodded her head.

_Your name. _She held my hand in her tiny ones.

"My name is Edward," I answered her.

"Edward," she repeated softly. I gasped. I had only heard her mental voice, but listening to her actual voice, hearing for the first time. It was the most beautiful sound. "Edward," she whispered again. "Edward, Edward, Edward," she chanted excitedly. I chuckled, she was too cute.

"Yes, Bella," she flushed in delight when I said her name and shyly buried her face in my chest. So she was shy. I was glad for the little things I was learning about her: she was a vegetarian, she didn't like clothes that confined her legs, she preferred Bella to Isabella, and she was shy. I knew for certain that if I didn't love already love Bella, then I was falling in love with her, and I was falling hard and fast. Another thing I was certain of was that she wasn't human. "Bella, what are you, love. You're not human are you?" I asked hoping that she would understand.

"No. I'm not a human. I'm a dryad," she replied in her tinkling voice. Dryads existed? I knew from studying that dryads could control nature.

"A dryad?" I said questioningly. She nodded. "So you can control plants?"

"Yes, they're my friends. They protected me while I was looking for you," she explained to me.

"How did you know where I was. Did the plants tell you?"

"No, I found you because you are my mate. I dreamed about you every night, and then every day I would follow my dreams and look for you," she told me. Her dreams had led her to me.

"Am I your mate, Bella?" I asked hesitantly. I knew I wanted to be.

"Yes!" she cheered. "Edward is my mate, and I love him very much!" she stated happily as if it the most normal thing in the world. Bella had just confessed that she loved me, something that I was still trying to wrap my mind around. "Does Edward love me too?" she asked me anxiously. I already knew the answer to that. I leaned down and kissed her soft cheek.

"Yes, I love you very much," I whispered in her ear.

She blushed once again, "Really?"

"Really," I promised. She smiled bashfully

I decided to ask her the question that was troubling me, "Bella how long have you been looking for me?"

"Three months," she answered cheerfully, not understanding the extremity of what she just said. Three months!

"Where did you come from?" I asked.

"I don't know what humans call it," she said, struggling to voice her thoughts. Instead she showed me images in her mind that seemed to be northern Canada. She had come all the way from the top of Canada to find me.

"It's called Canada, love," I told her for future reference.

"Canada," she repeated.

"Did you live alone?" I asked her. "Don't you have a family?"

"No, dryads are born from trees, so we don't have parents," she told me. "I didn't like being alone, but then I started dreaming about you, so I looked for you, and now I found you, so that makes everything alright," she said cheerfully.

I kissed her forehead, "Then I'll be your family from now on."

She smiled her enchanting smile at me, "Can I have another kiss?"

"Where would you like me to kiss you?"

"Here," she pointed to her cheek. I kissed it. "And here," she pointed to her other cheek. I kissed that one as well. "Here," she pointed to her little nose. I kissed it. "And here," she pointed to her rosy lips. I kissed those as well. Her lips were so soft and warm against my own, and she tasted of strawberries. She sighed happily into our kiss, and I used the opportunity to explore her mouth. My tongue tangled with hers, and she moaned against me, a sweet, gentle sound that made me kiss her deeper. Her tiny fingers tangled in my hair, and she shifted her body so that she was straddling me. She whimpered in disappointment when our lips separated. Her eyes were slightly glazed and unfocused, and I imagined mine looked similar. Her lips were red and puffy and her cheeks were bright pink. She looked as if she had been thoroughly kissed.

"I think that one was my favorite," she whispered shyly. "That was my first kiss."

"It was mine as well," I confessed to her. "Now love, I need to make a phone call. I'll be right back," I said lifting her off my lap. I kissed away the sad expression that she now wore on her angelic face.

_What's a phone, Edward?_ Bella asked me. Her little head cocked to side in a confused manner.

"It's something that people use to talk to each other when they are far apart," I explained to her. I went and retrieved my phone from the living room before returning to the kitchen. I leaned against the counter and sighed when I saw the twenty three missed calls. Bella, seeing me distressed, came over to me.

_What's wrong?_ She asked me, concerned. She seemed to prefer speaking to me mentally.

I picked her up and placed her on top of the counter. Her small legs dangled and she giggled when I picked her up, "I'm fine, sweetheart." She blushed at the endearment. I put my finger to my mouth, the signal to be quiet. She mimicked me obediently. They should have reached Alaska by now. I called Carlisle believing he would be the most calm; I was wrong.

"Edward, do you have any idea how worried we've been? Your mother is beside herself, Alice is having a panic attack because she can't see you," Alice couldn't see me? I looked over to Bella. Alice couldn't _Bella. _Who was worried about me.

_Why is he yelling at you?_ She asked concerned.

_It's fine, love. He's just worried._ I assured her.

"Is that Edward?" I heard Esme ask. "Edward," she had taken the phone, "we are coming home."

"No, Mom, stay in Alaska. I'm fine really," it would not be good if they came here.

"But Alice can't see you, and you weren't answering your phone. Edward do you have any idea how worried I've been?" Oh no. She was going to use guilt on me.

"Alright Mom, how about this, winter break is in two weeks. I will take the time to withdraw from the college and pack my things, and then I will join you in Alaska," I tried to appease her. All the reasons that I had wanted to remain here didn't matter anymore because Bella was here, and I could manage Tanya if Bella was with me.

_You're leaving? _Bella asked panicked. She misunderstood.

_No , love. I'm taking you with me, of course. I would never leave you._ I stroked her cheek. She caught my hand and held it gently to her face, her eyes sparkling.

"Fine, I can agree with that, but two weeks exactly. No longer than fourteen days, alright? I will be counting," she warned.

I chuckled at her overprotectiveness, "Yes, Mom, I understand. I'll see you then. Bye."

"Good bye, dear. Be safe," she told me before we hung up.

_Where are we going?_ Bella asked. She was still holding my hand and was playing with my fingers.

"We are going to be with my family," I explained to her.

_Your family!_ She squeezed my hand excitedly. _Are they like you?_

"No, not really," I answered her. She pouted, "But they are very nice. You'll like them," I assured her.

"What if they don't like me?" she whimpered.

"They'll adore you, angel. I promise, but they won't come close to loving you as much as I do," I kissed her sweet lips, overjoyed that I now had this privilege. As I expected, she was blushing when I pulled away. I kissed her nose before lifting her off the counter. "If we are going to Alaska, Then we need to get you some clothes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Now I've done it. I will be writing two stories at the same time. God help me. Go easy on me please. My second time writing. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you for all the story alerts and favorites this story has already received AFTER ONLY TWO HOURS. The amount really surprised me and made me so happy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Edward.**

**Chapter 2: Being With You**

"Bella, love, you have to change out of my shirt," I tried to convince her. She was dancing up and down the stairs, and she refused to change into the purple long-sleeve dress that I had picked out for her. I already knew that she hated clothes that hugged her legs, so jeans were out of the question. She had fallen asleep right after my phone call with Esme. She was out like a light and had slept all last night, and it was no surprise with how long she had been traveling, but this morning she woke up with a vengeance. She hyper and filled with energy. The first thing she did when she woke up was attack me with kisses, but I couldn't exactly complain. Then she explored the house looking through all the rooms. Thankfully she had begun to calm down after she had her breakfast.

_No, I don't want to! It's soft and smells like you._ She responded. It was flattering really, and I couldn't help but feel happy about it, but she needed some clothes, and we couldn't go shopping with her dressed like that.

"Alright, I'll make you a deal. If you change into the clothes for me, so that I can take you shopping, then I will let you wear my shirts when we are in the house," I offered.

_Every day?_ She asked skeptically.

"Every day," I promised. She did look adorable in my shirts. The sleeves were way too long and dangled past her little hands. It reached down to her knees, and she looked as if she was drowning in it.

_Alright then. I'll go shopping and wear the dress._ She came off the stairs and leaped into my already open arms.

"Thank you, sweetheart," I kissed her soft lips. "Now go bathe."

_Will you take a bath with me, Edward?_ Bella asked timidly. If I were human, my face would have been bright red.

"I don't think that is a good idea, love," I said uncomfortably. Sure I had been her naked when I changed her last night, but the circumstances were different.

_You don't want to bathe with me?_ She asked sadly. I wanted to hit myself for making her sad.

"I would love to take a bath with you, love, but I don't think I should," I tried and failed to explain my reasoning.

_Don't mates bathe together?_ She asked curiously.

"Well, yes, they do but-" I trailed off. There really was not justified answer to why we couldn't or shouldn't.

"Then can't we bathe together? Please, Edward," she actually spoke it out loud with her beautiful bell-like voice and begged me with her doe eyes and sweet face. She was impossible to resist; there was absolutely no way I could deny her. She already had me wrapped around her little finger.

"Alright, we can take a bath together," I didn't know if I should be incredibly happy or terrified.

"Yay! Thank you, Edward," I was rewarded with a barrage of kisses. "Come on!" she dragged me into the bathroom. I proceeded to fill the tub with warm water and peppermint scented soap, it was the only one I had left since all the females had left. I wished I had something sweeter for her to bathe in. But it turned out that she was delighted.

_Edward, it smells a little like you._ She said happily. I turned to see my shirt on the floor and Bella completely naked. I quickly turned my head away.

_Edward, what's wrong. Why won't you look at me. _She was far too perceptive.

"No reason, love," I tried to reassure her, but I wasn't doing very well. I still wasn't looking at her.

"Edward, you have to take your clothes off to bathe, silly," Bella chided me. She entered the bath, and I tried excruciatingly hard not to look at her. I began to undress, and once I finally joined Bella in the tub, I was as tense and unmoving as a rock. My eyes were shut tight. I almost jumped out of my skin when I felt Bella press herself against me. Her soft breasts were pressed against my chest, and her arms wound their way around my neck.

"Bella, you shouldn't-" I choked. What was I to do in this situation?

"Edward, open your eyes please. I want you to look at me. Am I not pretty enough?" she asked sadly. My eyes snapped open. My angel's eyes were shining with tears.

"Bella," I wrapped my arms around her naked body, "you're dazzlingly beautiful. You have no idea just how exquisite you are." What was I doing? My mate wanted to bathe with me, and I was making her feel unwanted. I mentally kicked myself.

"You really think that?" She asked shyly. "You're the only one who has ever seen me naked before so…" she trailed off. "I didn't know if you would find me pleasing enough. Mates are supposed to be pleasing to each other, right?"

"Believe me, my love. You are far more than pleasing," I kissed her. Her supple legs wrapped themselves around my waist, and her hands explored my chest. I groaned against her lips. Her touch was driving me crazy. We were both panting when we broke the kiss and practically radiating lust.

_You're beautiful too, Edward._ She traced patterns over my bare chest. Her cheeks flushed bashfully. Thankfully she was covered in bubbles, so I couldn't see much of her. The feel of her already had me suppressing the urge to ravish her. She felt so soft and delicate as I held her. I avoided her chest, but stroked her stomach and back. She purred at my touch, and I began to purr as well when she started to stroke my hair.

_So soft._ She continued to play with the nest that was my hair. I pressed a kisses to her collarbone and shoulders. Her skin was sweet and flushed a rosy pink, maybe because of our desire or because of the warm water, maybe even both. She looked beyond gorgeous. Her wet hair cascaded down her shoulders and her long eyelashes had water droplets on them. She looked like a goddess, too beautiful to be real. She blushed under my heated gaze.

_You're looking at me funny._ She ducked her head into my chest.

_Because you're so beautiful._ I responded, that just made her blush more, adding to her beauty.

_I love this. You're touching me so gently. It feels really nice._ She smiled at me lovingly. _It would be really embarrassing and uncomfortable with anyone else, but if it's with you, then I don't mind. I want you to see me and touch me._

_You'll be the only woman who will ever touch me this way, and the only woman who I will love with all my heart._ We kissed once more, this time gently, slowly, and lovingly. We languidly relaxed against each other in the tub. Feeling and caressing each other until it was time for us to get out. I took her tiny hand in my own and kissed it.

"Time for us to get out, angel," I didn't want to leave this perfect moment, but we had things that we had to do. Her head rested on my shoulder, and her pliant body was wrapped around mine.

_I don't want to get out. I want to stay in here with you forever._ She kissed my neck. I moaned at the feel of her soft lips.

"I promise that we will bathe together again soon," I tried to coax her.

"Every day!" she demanded like she did with the shirt agreement.

"I can't promise every day, but at least once every three or four days, alright?"

"Fine," she pouted. I kissed her before lifting her out of the tub. I chuckled as she squealed with laughter. I made sure not to look in certain places. I wrapped her in a big, fluffy towel and then out on one myself before I brought her to Alice's room where I had already placed her clothes.

"Get dressed, love. I'll be back in a minute," I kissed her forehead and dashed over to my room. I dressed in a blue long-sleeve button down and dark wash jeans. I made sure to grab my phone and wallet and put them in my pocket before returning to Bella. She was dressed but was struggling with her hair. She was harshly brushing her chocolate curls, and I didn't want her to hurt herself.

_Let me help, love._ I took the brush from her and gently brushed the tangles out.

"That feels nice," she purred.

"Would you like me to brush your hair more often?" I asked jokingly, already knowing her answer.

I wasn't disappointed when she responded, "Every day!"

I chuckled, "Spoiled little thing." I kissed her cheek, "Your hair is finished, love."

She turned around and stretched on her tip toes to wrap her arms around my neck and kiss me. I lowered my head so she could reach easier, "Thank you, Edward."

"Anytime, sweetheart," I held her hand, and we went down stairs. I put on her coat, hat, and gloves. I was being overprotective, I know, but I couldn't help it. I cupped her sweet face between my hands, "Perfect." I kissed her and soon we were in the car cruising down the street. Bella was excited about the views and asked about everything in sight. I thought she was too adorable to be annoying. I explained everything to her as best as I could, and she listened, fascinated to the information I gave her.

When we finally reached the mall, Bella was completely awestruck by the size and amount of people. I helped her out of the car, and the shopping began. I found some dresses and skirts that were suited for cold weather, but I was unable to convince Bella to wear any pants. We got some coats to go with her clothes and some nice sweaters. Though she wouldn't wear pants, I convinced her to wear tights under her dresses, and some long socks for her skirts. I made sure that we got her some warm little cotton shirts and shorts to go under her clothes. It would be very cold in Alaska. The underwear was the difficult part. Multiple sale clerks tried to hit on me in Victoria's Secret, and Bella was quite vexed about it.

_Edward, they keep looking at you._ She pouted. I quickly kissed it away.

_Then let me show them that I'm yours._ I kissed her once more, completely ravishing her sweet lips. We were both panting when we pulled away, and Bella's cheeks were flushed bright pink.

"Better?" I rested my forehead against hers. My arms holding her firmly to my chest.

"Yeah," she nodded her head dazzled. We weren't bothered again. I tried to block out the mental voices of boys who saw her, and tried not to kill the idiots who actually had the never to voice their perverse thoughts. We walked into the shoes store to find her some comfortable boots. I was helping Bella try on a pair when we were greeted by Lauren and Jessica, two idiotic bimbos from Forks high.

"Edward Cullen, longtime no see," said Lauren in her disgustingly nasal voice. She was dressed in what I assumed was a shirt and skirt. They were both so short, tight, and revealing that they could have been lingerie, and Jessica wasn't much better off.

"Hello, ladies," I greeted politely before returning my attention to Bella, "How do they feel, love?" I helped Bella stand, and she walked around in them, intently making sure that they fit just right, like all the other clothes and shoes that she had tried on. She had such small feet; half the shoes that she tried on slipped right off.

"I like them," she smiled. She did a little twirl. How many times had I thought about how beautiful and adorable she was? It had only been two days, but the number was far over a hundred. The boots were a dark brown and very sturdy, but were coated in a soft, fluffy fabric that made them look fashionable.

"Alright, so we'll get this pair," she sat down again, and I helped her take them off.

"Ahem," Lauren cut in, obviously irritated by disregard for her presence. "So who is this, Edward?" Lauren asked her voice filled with venom. Bella looked up surprised by the hostility of her voice.

"This is my girlfriend, Bella. Love, this is Lauren and Jessica. We went to school together," I reluctantly introduced her. I didn't want her to have anything to do with the witches.

_Girlfriend! He never dated before, and I thought he was gay._ _He didn't even give me a second glance at school._ Why do suppose that was? Jessica definitely wasn't the brightest crayon in the box.

_What does she have that I don't? I'm way sexier._ Idiot. Lauren didn't even begin to compare to Bella.

_Try to talk to them as little as possible, angel. They're not very nice._

Bella nodded in understanding, "Hello."

"Yeah, hey," Lauren replied icily. Bella cringed into my chest. I wanted to break Lauren's fake nose.

"Anyway, I'm having a party next week, Edward," Jessica said trying and failing to be seductive. "You should come. It will be really fun." Her thoughts of 'fun' consisted of me undressing her and having sex in her parents' room.

"I'm sorry, Jessica, but Bella and I are getting ready to move," I faked sincerity.

"Together?" she gaped.

"Yes," I answered easily. I wanted this conversation be over already. Bella stroked my hair sensing my aggravation. Lauren's eyes didn't miss the action.

"So you two are going to be living together," she asked rudely.

"We are already living together," this was getting old really fast. I packed the boots back into their box and stood up. I helped Bella to her feet, and turned to say good bye to the nuisances, "Good bye, girls."

Bella and I went over to the cashier. I paid for the boots, and then stopped at the grocery store on the way home to get her some fruits and vegetables.

"Ah, Edward, I like those ones!" Bella jumped excitedly when she saw the strawberries. I laughed. She really was too cute. I picked up two packages of strawberries and allowed Bella to continue looking for foods she liked. She seemed to prefer fruits over vegetables. We headed to the cashier.

"Well, aren't you two a beautiful couple," the elderly lady at the cash register complimented us. Her name tag read Susan. She had white hair, pale blue eyes, and a warm smile.

"Thank you," I smiled, happy for her sincerity. Her thoughts were just as kind as her words.

"You're quite welcome, dear. I assume you're fond of fruit," she said examining our purchases.

"They're for her," I nodded towards Bella who was hiding shyly behind me.

"Honey, are you going to eat all these by yourself?" Susan asked surprised. "You are quite small."

Bella nodded, "I like fruits, especially strawberries."

"Well I wish you good luck eating all these, sweetie," Susan giggled. "Here you go, my dears. Have a nice day."

"Thank you, Susan. You have a nice day as well," once everything was paid for, we headed back to the car.

"I liked Susan," Bella said as I helped her into the car.

I chuckled. She was a very sweet woman, " I liked her as well, angel." My phone rang during the car ride, "Hello."

"Edward! You're alive!" Her voice squealed through the phone.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, Alice, I'm alive. What can I do for you?"

"I can't see you. My visions are blank and I'm freaking out right now. I hear horns, are you in your car?" She really needed to stay on one topic. Bella had been munching happily on her grapes but looked up curiously when she heard the frantic voice of my sister.

"I know you can't see me so relax, and yes, I'm in my car," I smiled at Bella reassuring her that I was fine.

"What do you mean 'you know I can't see you'? What are you doing?" she asked. Alice wasn't used to not knowing things, but then again, neither was I.

"That is for me to know, and you to find out. Bye, Ally," I hung up on her for the second time. She was going to get me back for that when I went to Alaska. I could see it already.

_Edward, I want to know about your family._ That wasn't really surprising. We would soon be living with them, and they had been calling frequently. It was only normal that she was curious about them.

"I will tell you about them at home, alright, love? I have some pictures so I can show you what they look like," I explained to her.

"Okay," she went back to her grapes, content to wait until we got home. Once we had entered the house, and all the groceries where packed away, I went upstairs in search of the one album that was left in the house. I found it tucked away in a drawer in Carlisle's and Esme's old room. Bella was waiting for me in my room. She had already stripped of her hat, gloves, and coat. Bella just didn't seem too fond of clothes.

She skipped over to me, "Shirt!" She remembered our deal.

"Alright," I submitted. I placed the album on my bed before removing my shirt for Bella. She changed out of the dress and into my shirt, and soon we were comfortably situated on the bed. The album consisted of pictures we had taken on a private island. We had explored the forest and swam in the most beautiful beach. Bella gazed in awe at the photos.

There was a picture of my parents together. They had loving smiles on their faces, "That is my father, Carlisle. He is very kind and very intelligent. He changed me into a vampire."

Bella looked intently at Carlisle's picture, "How did he change you?"

"Do you know how vampires change each other?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "No. I only know that you're feed off blood, and that you're immortal like me."

"Dryads are immortal?" I asked eagerly.

"We can be killed, yes, but as long as we stay close to nature, we never age or die," she explained to me. "Humans are born as babies, but when I was born from my tree, I looked just like this."

"I see," that relieved me. She wouldn't die, so we could truly spend forever together, that is if she wanted to.

"So tell me about how you became a vampire," she demanded eagerly.

"Well, firstly vampires change by biting each other, and it's not so much the bite, but our venom," I told her.

"Like snake venom?" she asked.

"In a way, yes. We use our venom to paralyze our prey, but if we don't kill them, then they become a vampire. I was sick and dying when Carlisle found me. My parents had already died, and I was alone. Carlisle said that he had treated my mother while she was sick, and that she had asked him to save me in any way that he could. Carlisle was lonely and didn't have anyone, so he changed me, and I've called him father ever since," the memories flooded my mind. The awful pain of turning, waking up to the burning in my throat, and Carlisle teaching me his ways. Never to kill humans. He was patient with me and so understanding. I couldn't ask for a better father.

"He sounds really nice," her voice dragged me from my thoughts. "And this is his mate," she pointed to Esme.

"Yes, that is Esme. She is my mother. You'll love her. She is one of the sweetest women in the world." That made Bella smile. She turned the page to see a picture of Alice standing in front of the ocean, "That is my sister, Alice."

"She's the one who was yelling at you in the car?" Bella asked remembering the phone call.

I chuckled. That was a nice way to be remembered, "Yes. She has a lot of energy and can be very bossy, but she is a kind person. She can see the future."

"Really?" Bella gasped in surprise.

"Yes, she gets visions that change whenever someone has a thought, but she can't see your future or mine when I'm with you," I told her.

"Why not?" Bella asked.

"Alice can't see the futures of creatures that she isn't related to. She was a human, so she can see the futures of humans, and she is a vampire, so she can see the futures of vampires," she nodded her head in understanding.

"So she has a power like you. Does anyone else have powers?"

"Yes, I can read minds, she can see the future, and her mate can control emotions," I turned the page to find a picture of Jasper. "That's him. My brother, Jasper. He is a quiet person, but he is very calming. He is a good listener when something is on your mind. His advice isn't bad either."

"Oh," Bella stared at Jasper's photo. Her eyes fell on the picture of Emmet, "Who is this?"

"That is my other brother, Emmet."

"He looks scary," Bella examined his photo. Emmet was trying to attack me from behind.

"He's not. He's really silly, I promise. He wouldn't hurt you," I turned to the last person. "That is Rosalie, my sister."

"She's really pretty," Bella stated.

"Yes, she is Emmet's mate. She is the scary one," Bella flinched away from the picture. "I'm kidding, love. Rose has a bit of an attitude, but she is a good person, don't worry." Bella continued to flip through the pictures. She giggled occasionally when she came across a funny picture. Emmet dumping a bucket of water on Jazz. Emmet jumping on me. Emmet throwing coconuts at Carlisle; basically Emmet harassing us.

"Edward, vampires drink blood. Does that mean that you have to kill people like Susan," Bella asked sadly, and I had never been more grateful for my diet than at that moment.

"No, love, I feed off animals. So does the rest of my family," I assured her. "It's still blood, but we don't feel quite so monstrous about feeding off animals."

"You shouldn't feel like monsters. It's normal," she told me.

"What do you mean?" What was normal about drinking the blood of animals.

"You're just like carnivores, except you eat blood instead of meat. You're part of the life cycle. Bugs eat plants, fish eat bugs, bears eat fish, and vampires eat bears. That's part of nature. I saw it all the time at my tree," she explained to me. Bella never ceased to amaze me. She had completely justified something that I had despised myself for for decades in two minutes.

"You're really amazing, do you know that?" she blushed. I kissed her cheek before going over to my CD collection. I put on some calming, classical music and started my laptop. I needed to withdraw from the college, and I found it ironic that I was actually supposed to go to my first class today, but here I was withdrawing from the university.

"Edward, you're family doesn't know I'm with you. Why aren't we telling them?" she asked me.

"I want to keep it secret. I want to surprise them," I told her. "Do you mind? Do you want me to tell them?" I asked worried that she was uncomfortable with the idea of me keeping it a secret. I had never asked for her opinion, and I felt like a tyrant.

"No, I like surprises," she replied cheerfully. She curled up against me waiting for me to finish what I was doing.

_Edward, would please dance with me?_ I looked up to see Bella nervously nibbling on her lip.

"You like to dance, love?" I hadn't known that about her.

_Yes, I danced with the trees all the time, but I want to dance with you now. _I got up from my spot on the bed and took her hand in mine. I led her to an open area of the room.

"You've never danced with a person before?"

"No, I've only danced with the trees and flowers. The trees are good dancers," she explained to me cheerfully. She surprised me more and more every day. The music was a jovial and bright. I placed her hand on my shoulder and held the other in my hand before placing my other hand on her waist. "Just follow me alright, love?" She nodded shyly. Her cheeks were bright pink. I kissed her soft lips. "Relax, angel. It's just you and me," I started to sway with her, and she relaxed against me until the swaying turning to spinning and twirling, and soon we were both dancing perfectly in sync with each other. We laughed, and I started throwing in little dips with her. She giggled and spun around and around in my arms. Her shining curls bouncing around her angelic face.

_I like dancing with you, Edward. _She said smiling brightly. Her brilliant eyes sparkled with happiness, and her cheeks were flushed with excitement. She looked so beautiful.

"I like dancing with you too, angel," she squealed when suddenly I dipped her very low.

"Edward, I love you," she whispered once I had brought her back up, her heading resting against my chest.

"I love you too, sweetheart, so much."

**Please review. I'm eager to know what you think. Thanks to all who have read so far. Bella is too cute. Every day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank all the people who have reviewed. It made my day. Holidai, Tampra Weaver,** **00chely00**,** and Crazykennedy4 you're a blessing! I am so drawn to this story right now, and I have endless ideas, so I will be focusing on it for a while, but I will still be working on I Have Found You. Read on and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 3: Nature's Ballet**

"Mmm," Bella moaned around the strawberry I was feeding her. "It's sweet!" she cried joyfully clapping her little hands. I laughed. She could be so child-like at time, and others she was more insightful than even the eldest of vampires. We were now on day six of fourteen, and it saddened me to see each day go by because it was one day closer to Bella and I no longer being alone, but it also meant that we would be with my family soon. Bella was still a little anxious about meeting my family, but she seemed to get more used to the idea as I told her stories about them. She found Carlisle to be particularly interesting.

There was an awful snow storm outside that resembled a blizzard, so we were curled up by the fireplace and wrapped up in a ridiculous amount of blankets. I wasn't cold, but Bella had stubbornly stood there shivering in only my shirt until I conceded and cuddled with her in the blankets.

_Strawberry?_ She guessed. The light from the fire illuminated her rosy face. She had kept her eyes closed obediently through the whole game so far. The game was that I fed Bella fruits from the salad, and her eyes were to be closed, and she had to guess which fruit it was, and if she got it right, she earned a kiss.

"Correct again, love," I rewarded her with another kiss. She was sweet with the taste of the strawberry, and I debated whether we should continue playing, or if I should kiss her to oblivion in the mass of blankets. She whimpered against my lips, and I used what little self-control I had left to break away from her. She was too tempting for her own good. As usual when we kissed, her eyes were slightly glazed, and her cheeks flushed bright pink. She looked far too alluring as she lay next to me: her chocolate curls fanning out behind her angelic face, her cheeks flushed and rosy, her chest moving up and down as she panted, her lips slightly swollen from our many kisses, and her eyes sparkling with love and desire for me.

_Your eyes are supposed to be closed, angel._ I kissed each eyelid.

_Sorry._ She replied obediently closing them.

_I'll forgive you this time._ I kissed her little rosebud nose; she giggled.

I chose the pineapple next, and was pleasantly surprised when she scrunched up her face and exclaimed, "Sour!" I couldn't help the fit of laughter that possessed me. Bella looked down at with a sweet smile on her face. She rested on top of me, her chin rested on the center of my chest.

_I like it when you laugh. _As if that statement wasn't emotional enough, her thoughts were filled with love for me, and the happiness she felt when she was with me. They were beautiful thoughts that left me breathless.

_You make me laugh, angel._ I kissed her rosy lips. _And I adore your laugh as well._ I told her before rolling us and attacking her neck with kisses. She squirmed, squealed, and giggled beneath me as I kissed and tickled her. Finally after we had calmed down, she yawned and stretched like a kitten.

"You're tired, little one. You should sleep," I swept her from her face and gazed into her drowsy eyes.

_I don't want to sleep yet. I want to stay awake with you. _She tried to battle sleep but it was obvious who was winning. I wrapped my arms around her, and she cuddled into my chest.

"I'll be holding you the whole time, little one. Sleep," I soothed her.

_I love you. _She told me. Every night before she went to sleep, she made sure to tell me she loved me, a habit that I was quite fond of.

_I love you too, angel. Sweet dreams._ I kissed her little forehead.

_I always dream about you._ Was her last thought before sleep claimed her. She had the most adorable expression in sleep. Her angelic features relax peacefully, and she emitted and innocence that only she could possess. I allowed myself to be engulfed by her dreams, and my body fell into a sleep-like state. She was dreaming about us as always. It resembled how we had bathed together yesterday. I was sitting in the tub and Bella was between my legs, her back pressed against my chest. I was washing her back just as I had yesterday except my hands began to venture. I would cup her breasts or caress her upper thighs, and she would moan and whimper as I fondled her. She whispered my name over and over, and eventually my hand wandered between her legs, and I wretched myself from the dream.

I was once again lying on the blankets with Bella in front of the crackling fire. I was panting, and I closed my eyes and tried to think thoughts that would calm my aroused body. It was quite difficult with Bella right next to me. I got up from the blankets, making sure not to disturb her and went off to the closed of area behind the dining room. There resided my grand piano. I sat on the bench and took a deep breath to relax myself. I began to play the composition that I had created for Bella. A lullaby that I could use to sing her to sleep. I tried to incorporate as many of her soothing characteristics as possible: her innocence, her sweetness, her cheerful nature, and her bell-like voice. I was so into my music that I hadn't noticed Bella had entered the room until I felt her warm little hand on my back.

"I'm sorry, love. Did I wake you," I worried that I had been louder than I thought.

"No, I woke up because you weren't there, and then I heard the music. The song is very pretty. Did you make it?" she asked settling herself onto my lap.

"Yes, I wrote for you, love," I kissed her head. Her eyes sparkled.

_For me? Really? _She asked in amazement.

"It's a lullaby, a song to help you sleep," I explained to her.

Tears filled her eyes, "I'm sorry, Edward. I'm really happy, but I'm crying." She apologized trying to wipe the tears.

She didn't understand tears of joy, "It's alright, little one, sometimes when we're really happy, we cry because the joy is so overwhelming."

"Yeah, it kind of feels like that," she hiccupped. "Oh no, something popped in my chest!" She frantically covered her heart.

I couldn't help but laugh, "No, darling, you have hiccups."

"What are," hiccup, "hiccups?" She asked.

"They happen when your diaphragm contracts," I started to explain but stopped thinking that I had just confused her more. "Your chest experiences pressure sometimes from things like eating too quickly, laughing really hard, or crying, and it causes you to hiccup. They'll go away after a little while, and they aren't harmful. You're fine; I promise," I reassured her.

"Okay," she conceded skeptically. I chuckled at the doubtful look on her face. She still thought that hiccups were very bad, and it made me laugh all the more when her serious expression was broken because of another hiccup.

_Would you play the lullaby for me, please?_ She requested.

_Of course, my love._ I kissed her curls before placing my hands on the keys and playing her song. She soon drifted to sleep, and I carried her upstairs to the bed in my room. As she slept, I took the time to think. It had been over two weeks since I had last hunted, and my eyes were now jet black. Bella had commented on it yesterday. I would have to go hunting in the morning. I wondered if I could slip away for a quick one while she was sleeping, but Bella seemed to awake immediately if she couldn't feel me in her sleep. I would have to ask her to wait at home while I hunted. Taking her with me wasn't an option; I didn't want to see the look on her face if she saw me hunting. I listened to the soft sound of her breathing and heartbeat and waited for morning.

_Good morning, Edward._ Bella greeted me when she awoke. Her eyes fluttered open, and she softly kissed my cheek.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Did you have a nice sleep?" I pushed her hair back from her face.

_Mhm._ She stretched, and I marveled at how gorgeous her small body was. _I dreamt about you. _There was a blush on her cheeks, and I knew which dream she was referring to. _Did you see it?_ She asked. She knew that I watched her dreams.

_Yes, I did._ I admitted. There was an awkward stretch of silence. I wanted so badly to speak to her, but my thoughts were a jumbled mess at the moment.

_Does it bother you that I want to do things like that? Is it strange?_ Bella asked insecurely. She wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"Bella, look at me, sweetheart," I tipped her chin up, so I could see her eyes. They were filled with tears. "Angel, it's normal for mates to desire each other. I also want to be with you that way. It's nothing for you to be ashamed of."

I stroked her soft cheek, "I think about it a lot; you touching me that way, but I was scared to tell you about it."

"Don't ever be afraid to talk me, Bella. You can tell me anything alright, and I do want to make love to you," I confessed to her.

_Is that what you call mating? Making love?_ She asked.

_Yes, it's another way of saying it. I personally think it sounds more romantic._ I told her.

_I think I like love making better than mating._ Bella's cheeks were now bright pink, and she had buried her little face in my chest. _Edward, will you make love to me soon?_

_We'll make love when you're ready, sweetheart. _Bella was always concerned about making me happy, and I didn't want to make her feel that she _had_ to mate with me.

_I want to make love with you, and I feel like I'm ready._ She confessed to me.

_When the time comes, we'll know, alright, angel?_ She nodded her head shyly.

"Good, now I have something else that I need to speak to talk to you about," she lifted her head from my chest, her eyes curious. "I need to hunt, so would you be alright staying here by yourself?" We hadn't been apart since we first met, and I was quite reluctant to leave her; I could tell she felt the same by the way she nibbled on her lip.

_Would you be gone for a long time?_ She asked sadly.

"No, love, I would be gone for an hour at most," I assured her.

"Alright," she allowed sadly.

_I'll be with you again in no time._ I kissed her. "Go shower. I'll make your breakfast before I go," I got out of the bed and went down stairs to prepare her fruit. Once everything was chopped, and I had poured her apple juice, I ran outside trying my best not to think about the fact that I was leaving my mate alone in that house. I was probably half a mile away from the house when it happened.

A searing pain enraptured my chest, and I fell to my knees. _Edward, it hurts! Edward, come back! Please. It hurts!_

_I'm coming, Bella. _I was filled with terror at the thought that my Bella was feeling even a fraction of the pain I was feeling. In less than ten seconds, I was back in the house with a sobbing Bella in my arms. She was wet from her shower and wearing only a towel.

_I don't know what happened. My chest started to hurt really badly, and I missed you so much!_ Her arms were wrapped tightly around my chest as if she was worried that I would take off again.

"There now, little one. It's alright. I'm here; I'm right here," I comforted her. I stroked her hair and kissed her tears. Soon I was able to wipe all her tears away, and she had stopped crying.

_Edward, don't leave again, please. Please let me go hunting with you._ She begged me, and as scared as I was about allowing her to see me like that, I could say no to her when she pleaded with me like this. I could never say no to her.

She dressed in one of the warm dresses we had gotten from the mall and quickly ate her breakfast. She was still a little shaken from the incident, but she was excited about seeing me hunt. I made sure she had her gloves, hat, and boots before we left the house.

"Would you like to ride on my back, love?" I suggested. It would make us go faster. Though Bella was faster than a human, she was still far slower than a vampire. Some things I had noticed about Bella physical was that she was far more flexible than an average human, able to do flips and bends that were in a word incredible. She was also very agile; she had very quick reflexes, something I was grateful for. She was able to make leaps over large distances and was far more graceful than any ballerina could ever dream to be.

"Yes!" She was quite excited about me running with her. She loved how fast I was. We zoomed through the forest until I came across the scent of a large bear. Apparently they were starting to wake from their hibernation. I jumped into a tall tree and left Bella on a high branch where she would be safe. "Be careful," she told as she kissed my cheek.

"Don't worry, love. I'll be fine," I silently jumped off the branch, and made my way over to the bear. While his back was turned, I attacked. He tried to put up a fight, but he was no match for me. I snapped his neck before feeding on the rich blood. It wasn't as delicious as mountain lion, but he was filling, and I felt almost sloshy when I was finished. I left the carcass for the scavengers and returned to Bella. I was worried about the response I would illicit from her. I was surprised to see her smiling.

"You remind me of a mountain lion. You were so powerful, and you even went for his neck like a lion too," she complimented me. I stared at her stunned. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't scare you?" I asked dumbfounded.

"No, I thought it was amazing. You're really strong, Edward. I was worried he would hurt you at first because he's so big, but he couldn't scratch your clothes," she said quite proud of my performance. I shook my head. She really was something else, but I was grateful for her acceptance of me and was warmed by her praise.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now let's get down," I helped her onto my back before jumping back to the ground.

I had begun running back to the house when she stopped me, "Edward, can we stop for a minute?"

I halted immediately, "What is it, love?" She climbed off of my back and slowly turned around as she examined the trees. The trees formed a circle around the snowy floor. Their branches vacant of any leaves.

"The trees are sad. They feel lonely and miss their leaves and the birds," she explained. "Trees are usually sad in the winter because their leaves fall off, and all the birds fly south," she rested her small glove covered hand on the trunk of a particularly large tree.

"I see. Why don't you dance with them, angel. Didn't you dance with the trees in Canada?" I suggested.

"Edward, that's a wonderful idea!" she praised me. She walked to the center of the circle that the trees made and closed her eyes. I felt the wind suddenly pick up to the point where they made whistling noises. Bella began to twirl and spin, and I watch as the branches of the trees lengthened and reached towards her, twirling and twisting around her. She weaved gracefully through the branches swaying her arms and lifting her legs in splits and leaps. She laughed as the trees' branches danced with her. I stood staring in amazement as the forest danced with my mate.

Bella turned to face me, "Edward, come dance with me, please." Her arms were open to me in an inviting manner. I went to her, and we danced the way we had danced in my room except the trees joined us this time. I twirled and dipped her, and we laughed and swayed. It was far more magical than anything I had ever experienced. Bella's face was lit us with joy and flushed with excitement. The wind blew her curls around her face, and she couldn't stop laughing, and she was too beautiful for words.

"I love you," I whispered in her ear.

She stared into my eyes, "I love you too." We kissed slowly, deeply, and completely in the circle the trees created for us. The wind settled down, and when we broke away, the trees had returned to their original positions. It was as if nothing happened, but then Bella said, "They're happy now. They're thanking us for dancing with them."

"I'm glad," I kissed her once again. "You look very happy as well."

"Dancing with you makes me happy, and us dancing with the trees makes me even happier," she stated cheerfully. Her blue-green eyes sparkled like gems. I went to pick up the hat that had fallen off her head while we were dancing, and when I turned around, my face was greeted by a snowball.

"Bella!" I was incredibly surprised. She just stood there giggling innocently. "Oh, you are in trouble now," I attacked her, She squealed and leaped away before running in another direction. I chased her and she leaped from tree branch to branch. Snowballs were flying through the air and both of us were now drenched in snow. We played this game for who knows how long. Her laugh echoed through the white forest, and I didn't realized where we were until it was too late. "Bella don't jump!" I had said it too late. She had already jumped out of the tree and was now in enemy territory.

"What's wrong?" she asked me worriedly.

"Bella, I need you to come to me right now," I frantically ran towards her. I had reached the boundary line, but couldn't go over to her. She was about fifty feet away from me. She began to make her way over to me when a massive black wolf appeared, blocking her path. She screamed and stumbled backwards. She was now surrounded by the La Push pack. Wolves were on every side of her.

_Why are you alone out here with a human? _The leader, Sam, demanded.

_The monster is probably raping her. Poor girl._

_She looks like she's not even sixteen! What the hell is wrong with you, you sick bastard?_ This came from one known as Jacob.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Bella exclaimed having heard Jacob in my mind. Tree branches started attacking the wolves, responding to Bella's emotions. Sweeping the wolves away from Bella and lifting them up.

_What the hell!_

_She's not human! _They were howling and barking at the trees.

"Stop it! You're scaring her!" I tried to get them to calm down, but it was in vain. The wolves and the trees only became more frenzied.

_Why are the trees attacking us? _I tried to block out the noise of their thoughts.

"Bella, come to me sweetheart. They can't hurt you. Just come to me," I tried to convince her, but she was shaking with fear and looked as if she was going to cry.

"Edward," she whimpered my name. She wanted to come to me desperately but was scared of the chaos surrounding her.

"It's alright, angel. I'm right here. Just come to me," she finally listened and ran to me. She leaped into my arms, wrapped her legs around my waist, and hid her face in my neck, inhaling my scent. I stroked her hair and back trying to sooth her. "There, my little one. You're safe now. I have you," the trees began to calm down and stopped attacking the wolves. The wolves however were still panicking.

_What the hell is she? _

"Shut your traps! If you hadn't scared her so much, none of this would have happened," I snapped at them. Bella flinched hearing the anger in my voice.

_It's alright, sweetheart. I'm sorry I scared you._ She nuzzled against me.

_Edward, can we go home now? _She was shaking in my arms.

_Yes, love. I'm taking you home now._ I shifted her so she was on my back.

_Wait, we still have questions!_ Sam tried to stop me from leaving.

"Well, I don't have the time to answer them. She isn't human, and she isn't a vampire, so she is none of your concern," with that I left dashing through the trees and trying to get Bella home as soon as possible.

Bella relaxed a little once we were back in the house, but she was still shaken up. "Would a bath help you relax, love?"

"You'll bathe with me?" she asked timidly.

"Yes, love," I carried her to bathroom. I filled the tub with warm water and scented soap until it was filled with bubbles. Bella and I undressed and then slid in together. I rubbed the soap over her body, and soon she began to relax into my touch. Her back rested against my chest, and her eyes closed as she allowed me to comfort her.

"Edward, who were they?" she asked after a while.

"The wolves," I sighed. "They're shape-shifters, humans who can turn into wolves, and they protect Forks from vampires. They don't want vampires killing the humans here, and since we don't kill humans, we formed an agreement saying we could live here as long as we don't hurt them. They don't trust us though. That's why they thought that you were human, and that I was either raping you or planned to drink your blood," the last sentence came out rather angrily, and Bella kissed my hand trying to sooth me.

"Rape is when someone has sex with you when you don't want to, right?" she asked trying to remember if she had ever learned the word.

"Yes, love, and it's an awful experience," I said.

"They are so mean! You would never hurt me, Edward. How dare they call you those bad names," she sulked. It was cute that she felt protective of me.

"That's just how some people are, love. They judge unfairly," I tried to calm her.

"They shouldn't do that, especially to people like you who are so nice," she was now pouting. I kissed her temple.

"Don't think about it anymore, angel. It'll only upset you," I continued to rub the soap over her, and she relaxed into me, making the purring like noise that she sometimes made. "Bella, did you tell the trees to attack the wolves?"

"No, they saw that I was scared, and they wanted to protect me. I'm sorry I didn't stop them, but I was really scared and-"

"Shh, love, don't worry. I'm not angry with you. I was just curious," I comforted her. So she could control the plants, but it also seemed that they were protective of her. I guess that was somewhat reassuring. Trees were pretty good body guards.

"I'm sorry that I didn't run to you when you told me to," she whispered shamefully.

I turned her so she was facing me. She blushed as her breast pressed against my chest, and her legs wrapped around my waist, "Bella, you don't have to apologize about that. You were scared."

"But-" I silenced her with a kiss. She kissed me back almost immediately, her arms winding around my neck.

"Bella, can I touch you the way I did in your dream?" Her cheeks flushed bright red, but she nodded. I kissed her once again my tongue tangling with hers. She moaned against my lips and my hands began to caress her. I touched her gently stroking her smooth stomach then her ribs before making my way to her soft breasts. She gasped.

"Should I stop, love?" I asked worried that I was being too forward.

_No, it feels nice._ She was blushing and trying to hide her embarrassed face behind her curls. I kissed her neck, shoulders, and across her collar bones until I reached her breasts. I softly pulled her rosebud nipples into my mouth. She whimpered and moaned. She held my head to her chest as I suckled her. Her skin was warm and sweet, and I was drowning the tasted and smell of her softness.

_Edward, I feel strange._ She was panting her, and I could smell her arousal. _Please, touch me more._ I lifted her from the tub and dried her off before carrying her to our bedroom. I laid her on the bed, and she opened her arms to me, inviting me to come to her. She caressed my chest. Her small hands touched me softly before she lifted her lips to mine. Her legs wrapped around me, and her hands found their way to my hair. Her body seem to fit mine perfectly dipping and curving beneath mine. She was soft where I was hard.

_Edward, will you make love to me now? Please. _Sheasked me. I felt the motion of her chest rising up and down as she panted beneath me. I was greatly aroused and tried to stop my lust from overwhelming me. I wanted so badly to ravish her right there, but I had to make sure that this was what she wanted.

_Are you sure, Bella? We can still wait if you aren't ready. _Bella was here offering herself to me, but I couldn't help but feel guilty. It would hurt her the first time, and the idea of causing her pain was something that every part of me screamed was wrong.

_I'm ready; I promise. Please._ Her eyes pleaded with me to say yes. _I dream about it all the time, and I really want to be with you like that. I want you to touch me like that._

_If I'm hurting you, love, I need you to stop me, alright?_ She nodded her head in understanding. Her lips found mine once again, and we began to explore one another.

**Well, the love making scene will take place at the beginning of the next chapter. Sorry, but I had to think of something to start it off. Also the lemon will be in Bella's point of view, so that'll be interesting. Please review, and I'll see you soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This story has been getting a lot of love, and I'm so grateful to all of you for taking the time to read it. I have decided to make the whole story Edward's point of view, and then maybe I will have outtakes in Bella's point of view. MAYBE. Let me know if you would like me to. I apologize to those who were looking forward to BPOV. I hope it's not too disappointing. Here is the love making scene we've been waiting for. Enjoy! **

**Thank you lunjul, LizS2009, Team Emmet 4 lifee, XxSiennaxX, ****Harry Albus Potter Dumbledore****, ****DoubleFate**** , ****Midnight Angels Say GoodNight**** , ****, ****ThouArtLove****, ****cutieheart365****, ****fantasyfan16**** and Kgunter34 for your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 4: A Love Like No Other**

"Ahh! Edward!" Bella moaned beneath me as I continued to suck on her soft skin. Her body was heating up, and I was intoxicated by the heady scent of her arousal. Her normally soft floral scent was now an intense, overpowering aroma that had me drowning in desire. Her chocolate curls fanned out against the pillows that her head rested on. Her cheeks were flushed bright pink, and her eyes stayed desperately locked on mine. I kissed and caressed her body, and she mewled and moaned beneath. Her heart was pounding and her breathing was getting harder.

I trailed my kisses down her warm, soft body. When I finally reached the flower between her legs, my self-control almost vanished. The scent of her arousal was immensely strong, and I fought the urge to simply ravish her.

I tasted her, "Edward!" She cried. Her voice filled with surprise and pleasure. She was delicious, and I greedily devoured her sweet nectar. She bucked into my mouth, and her tiny hands tangled in my hair. Her mewls and whimpers fueled my desire, and I moaned at her taste when she finally came on my tongue. Afterwards, she lay panting on the bed.

_Edward, please. I want to kiss you. _Her mind begged me. I climbed back up to her face, careful not to put my weight on her for fear of being too heavy. My angel was breathtakingly beautiful as she lay before. Her arms wrapped around my neck, and she lifted her lips to mind. Her kiss was shy and gentle. Her lips and tongue explored my mouth slowly and softly. I could only endure the sweet torture for so long. My body rested on hers, but I was careful not to rest all of my weight on her small frame, and there was no longer any space left between, skin touching skin. Her body felt so delicate and small against my own. She moaned in delight once my body rested on hers.

I took control of the kiss, and she submitted to me happily. I savored her sweet flavor. My hand traveled to the valley between her legs and caressed her softly. She gasped softly before moaning against my lips. I slipped one finger into her wet heat, trying to prepare her for me. She broke the kiss and through her head back panting as I pleasured her.

"Oh, Edward! It feels good," she whimpered as I added a second finger. She squeezed my fingers with her tight core. I feared adding anymore because she was so tight, she might tear.

_Edward, more please. _Her sweet voice echoed in my mind. Her eyes were tightly shut as she tried to control her body but failed as her pleasure over powered her. I added the third finger and softly pushed them in and out of her soft heat. I kissed and sucked on the soft skin of her neck and shoulders. Her sweet sounds of pleasure fell onto my ears, and turned into groans of disappointment once I removed my fingers from her. I licked her nectar from my fingers. I was hesitant to make love to her. Her body was so small, and I feared I would hurt her far more than usual for a girl's first time. Bella looked up at me with love filled eyes, sensing my uncertainty.

_I love you, Edward._ Her thoughts were filled with love and trust for me. She wanted me to make love to her and trusted me to guide her through it. _Please, make love to me. Become my mate forever._ Her gaze was pleading and vulnerable. She still feared that I might reject her.

_Are you sure, love?_ I asked for the sake of asking. I already knew her answer. She nodded her head and offered her lips to me, asking to be kissed. I kissed her soft lips and positioned myself at her entrance. I entered her, slowly at first, and then all the way as to not prolong her pain. She gasped as I took her virginity and tears filled her eyes. She whimpered in pain, and I kissed the tears away, trying to sooth her. I kissed and caressed her and whispered words of love into her ear as she adjusted to having me inside her. Seeing her in pain broke my heart, and I internally curse myself for putting her through this. I tried to suppress the intense pleasure I felt. She was warm, wet, and tight, and it took all my control not to repeatedly thrust into her.

_I think you can move now._ Her body slowly relaxed against mine. I waited, wanting to make sure she was truly alright, before moving gently within her. She gasped and buried her face in my shoulder.

_Should I stop, angel?_ I asked worried that I was hurting her. She shook her head shyly. I was about to ask her what was wrong when she lifted her hips to mine and whimpered. That was when I realized she was enjoying it. I moved within her, and her whimpers quickly turned into moans as her pleasure increased. I kissed her sweet lips as we made love to each other. Her body fit so perfectly with mine, every dip and curve. She pulled back for air, and I trailed kisses down her soft skin. I felt pleasure beyond that I had ever felt before. More than just physical, I could feel Bella in every crevice of my mind. My soul was bare to her, and hers was bare to me. I saw and felt every emotion and thought in her mind and heart. We were pressed together, every part of our bodies touching, and a warm tingle spread through us. That small tingle intensified into something more. It was no longer just our skin touching; I could feel my very life, my soul, merging with hers until all I could feel was Bella.

I gasped as a wave of ecstasy equal to my own washed over me. I realized it was Bella's; I was feeling what she was feeling: her pleasure, her love, her joy. I could feel them all as if they were my own, and before I knew it, we were both crying out each other's names as we fell over the peaks of our pleasure. I rolled us not wanting my weight to crush her. I wrapped my arms around her little waist as she rested her head on my chest. She would tremble slightly from little aftershocks of pleasure and was panting slightly. I stroked her hair as we slowly came down from our high. She purred when she felt my fingers playing with her curls.

_I love you, Edward. _My dead heart warmed as I both heard and felt her adoration. _Thank you for making love with me. It was really wonderful._ She lifted her head to look me in the eyes. I gasped at how beautiful they were. Though they were tired, they sparkled with joy and love, and I couldn't resist kissing her.

_I love you more than I can say, Bella. It was wonderful for me as well._ I kissed her forehead and continued stroking her hair. My hands traced a path down her silky curls and her soft back. Bella fought sleep wanting to remain awake with me, but she was so relaxed by my caress and the soft pleasure of our lovemaking. She finally succumbed to sleep once I hummed her lullaby. As she slept, I thought about today. The strange pain that had consumed us while we were apart. I wondered if that was normal for dryads when they mated. I would have to speak to Bella about it when she woke up.

"Edward," she murmured in her sleep. I softly stroked her curls. Her sweet face relaxed in sleep and still slightly flushed from our lovemaking. She looked far too beautiful to be real, to be mine. Happiness flooded me at the thought. She was mine, my mate forever.

~The One for Me~

_Come out, bloodsucker!_ The unpleasant mental voices of the wolf pack greeted me. Bella was still sleeping peacefully, and the sun had not risen yet. I had no desire to speak to the beasts, but I didn't have much choice. I didn't want them to wake up Bella, and I certainly didn't want them to enter the house. I slipped on jeans and a button down but didn't bother buttoning it before I went to speak to the wolves outside. They were right in front of the house, a clear violation of the treaty.

"What can I do for you, Sam?" I asked. The whole pack was present. Some were in there wolf forms; others were human.

"We want to see the girl from yesterday," he demanded.

"You do realize you are violating the treaty," I growled. I didn't want them anywhere near Bella after how they had acted at yesterday's episode.

"That girl isn't human!" he retorted, outraged. Several growls sounded in agreement.

"She isn't a threat to humans, so she is none of your business!" I was starting to lose patience with the pack. Some of the minds were less concerned about the human's safety and more concerned about seeing the "beautiful fairy" from yesterday. Idiots.

"We judge whether or not she is dangerous!" Sam exclaimed. I was aware that Bella had awoken.

_Edward?_ Bella's voice echoed in my mind. I was engulfed by the sweet scent of flowers. I turned to see my angel standing on the doorway. She was wearing one of my shirts that almost covered her knees. Her hair was tousled around her lovely face. She timidly stepped out of the house, scared of the wolves. I heard the perverse thoughts echoing in the pack's minds, and I resisted the urge to snap their necks. She hurried into my waiting arms and buried her head in my chest. She was terrified of the wolves, but the idea of me facing them alone scared her beyond reason. The trees began to rustle agitatedly, sensing her fear.

"Are you alright, love?" I hated the wolves for scaring her like this. 

_I woke up, and you weren't there, and then I heard your growls, and I was worried so…_ she trailed off. I could feel her worry and fear and kissed her head, trying to comfort her. The wolves growled at this.

"She is no threat to anyone, and we will be joining my family in a few days. We won't be hear much longer," I explained to them.

"We? You're taking her with you?" Sam asked skeptically.

"Yes, I am. She is my mate after all," though I was trying to keep my temper under control, you could hear the growl in my voice. Bella cuddled closer to me and kissed my chest, trying to calm me much to the wolves' displeasure.

"What if she wants to stay here? Maybe she doesn't want to be with you and your bloodsucking family," the mutt named Jacob intervened. His eyes raked over Bella taking in the fact that she obviously wasn't wearing a bra under my shirt and exposed legs. It took every ounce of my self-control to not snap his neck.

"Sweetheart, do you want to come with me?" I whispered to Bella, but the wolves could easily hear. She lifted her eyes to mine, surprised at my question. I already knew her answer of course; I just wanted to make the mutts leave.

"Of course I want to go with you," Bella answered immediately.

"There you have it. Now leave," I ordered the wolves. They growled.

"We need to know what she is. You could be lying to us about whether she is dangerous or not," Sam explained.

"I am not lying, and we are leaving. What difference would it make for you to know?" I demanded.

"Are you leaving today?" Sam asked threateningly.

"We are leaving in a week," I answered. As much as I despised the wolves, I know I couldn't fight all of them on my own.

"That's not soon enough. A lot of damage could be done in a week," Sam protested.

"What damage is there to be done? She isn't dangerous," I argued for what felt like the hundredth time. These wolves had such thick skulls.

"Um, excuse me," Bella interjected. All eyes were in her. Her sweet voice captivated the wolves, and much to my displeasure, they were all in awe at her beauty. She leaned her head against my chest shyly. She wasn't used to this many people, and the fact that the attention was on her didn't help. I rubbed her back, urging her to say what she wished to say, "If we left sooner, um, today or tomorrow, then would that be alright? You wouldn't have to fight anymore, would you?" She nibbled nervously on her lip. I smoothed my thumb over her lip so she would release it.

"Yes, um, well, that would be… fine," Sam answered dazzled. He seemed to have forgotten that he thought my angel was some sort of evil incarnate. No matter how powerful she was, she had a beauty and innocence that could charm anyone.

"Then Edward, could we leave sooner? I don't mind. I want to meet your family, and the surprise would be bigger if you showed up before they thought you would," she tried to convince. She didn't like the idea of us staying longer because she feared the wolves would attack me.

"We can leave whenever you wish, sweetheart," I whispered into her ear.

She smiled at me, "Then, can we leave today?"

"Sure," I had already packed most of the things, and knowing my mother, she had probably set up a room for me already. It wouldn't take me more than ten minutes to get everything ready at vampire speed.

"Then you will leave by tonight," Sam concluded.

"Yes," I answered fighting back the growl in my voice.

"We will be back tonight to make sure you keep your word. Let's go!" He and his wolves ran back into the forest. Bella sighed in relief and snuggled against my chest. I was surprised by the feelings of sadness and guilt that radiated off her.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered. I was even more surprised when I felt a tears seep through my shirt.

"Darling, what are you sorry for? Why are you crying?" I stroked her curls trying to calm her.

"I made a mess of everything. They tried to chase you out of your home because of me," she sniffled.

I cupped her little face in my hands and wiped the tears off her cheeks, "You didn't make a mess of anything, angel. If anything, you made my life so much better. I've been happier with you in these few days than I have been in my entire existence," I kissed her forehead. "You've given me everything, and like you said, if we arrive sooner, then it will be a bigger surprise, and I know that you're really excited to meet my family. Honestly, I miss them too, so this is just giving us an excuse to leave earlier," her tears finally ended.

"So, it was a good thing in a way?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes," I kissed her. "Now, will you smile for me, please?" I didn't want to see her so sad. Her eyes were slightly red from crying, but she gave me a genuine smile that lit up my world. I kissed her again, my tongue tangling with hers. She moaned softly against my lips and strained to wrap her arms around my neck. I lifted her to make it easier, and she wrapped her legs around my waist.

_Edward, can we make love again?_ Her thoughts drifted into my mind. Her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes sparkled. I carried her swiftly into the house with every intention of ravishing her. I laid her down on our bed, our lips still locked together. She slipped my shirt off my shoulders I quickly unbuttoned her-my-shirt and was about to slip off her light purple panties when my cell phone rang.

"Oh for love of-" Bella pouted as I went to answer it. "Hello," I growled.

"Edward, is everything alright? You sound upset," My mother _would_ call at a time like this. Bella giggled when she heard my mother's voice and saw my exasperated expression. I couldn't help but smile at the sound, but I raised my finger to my lips, the sign for silence, and she, like always, obediently mimicked the action.

"I'm fine, Mom. I was just trying to come up with a note for the tune I am working on. I can't seem to get it right," the lie easily rolled off my tongue. Bella beckoned me to return to her on the bed, and she looked beyond inviting in nothing but my unbuttoned shirt and her purple panties. I sat next to her on the bed and she crawled into my lap, sitting sides, and rested her head on my shoulder to hear the conversation better. I kissed her forehead before my fingers did the habitual action of stroking and playing with her curls.

"I'm sorry, dear, but you're very talented. You'll get it soon. Have you made anything new since we left?" Bella was now tracing patterns on my bear chest, and I was trying very hard not to look at hers.

"Yes, I made something new, a lullaby," a soft smile graced Bella's face and she cuddled happily against me. My hand caught hers, and I pressed a kiss to each of her fingers before releasing her hand so she could continue tracing.

"A lullaby? That's different. Well, I can't wait to hear it. I'm sure it's beautiful," Esme seemed thrilled at the idea of hearing my new piece. That probably was due to the fact that I would be present and playing it for her. Bella softly kissed my cheek and rested her hand over my heart.

_It's the beautiful song anyone will ever hear. _I smiled, and went completely breathless as she smiled back at me. She was so beautiful. All the love she felt for me sparkled in her eyes, and I wanted nothing more than to make love to her, and I could feel that she felt the same way.

"Mom, I have to go. I'll talk to you again soon," I hung up without even waiting for her response. Bella's lips were once again locked with mine, and we weren't interrupted again.

~The One for Me~

"Hmm, sweetheart, we need to stop or we'll never be able to leave by tonight," I murmured against her sweet lips.

After multiple rounds of lovemaking we decided to start getting ready to leave. We had packed everything into the car and could leave as soon as we were ready. The sun was going to set in about two hours, and Bella and I were taking one last bath together before we hit the road. It sounded so simple, but Bella refused to let me go, and I wasn't exactly complaining. She was currently kissing me; her body straddled mine as she sat in my lap. I thought that I had known how beautiful Bella was. We had bathed countless times together, but this felt so different. The fact that I knew what it felt like to make love to her seemed to make my desire for her stronger. It was an intense feeling that overpowered everything else. Though I knew we should be leaving soon, I couldn't pull myself away from her sweet lips, soft skin, silky hair, and loving touch.

"I don't want to. I want to keep kissing you," she purred. She was making it increasingly difficult to let go.

"Bella, the sooner we leave, the sooner you can meet my family," I whispered into her ear.

She was now peppering my neck with kisses, "But once we're in Alaska, we won't be alone anymore, so I want to be with you as much as possible now." She rested her forehead against mine, and our eyes locked, "A part of me wants to just be alone with you here forever, and another part wants to be with you and your family."

_I want to spend as much time with you as I can._ She kissed me gently, cupping my face in her tiny hands.

I understood her thinking perfectly because I felt much the same. "I want to be with you as well, darling, but we'll have alone time together on the way there and eve when we're in Alaska. I'm not ready to share you with anyone, so don't worry." I kissed her sweet lips once again. She continued to cup my face as our tongues tangled and my fingers weaved through her hair. I wrapped one arms tightly around her small waist. I don't think I'll ever get used the delicious taste of Bella's kisses or the softness of her lips. I moaned at the sensation of her breasts pressed against my chest, her warmth against me. Desire surged through my body and hers as well.

When we finally broke apart, we were panting, and our eyes were clouded with lust. I began to plan out the trip, "Well, at the speed I drive, it will take us approximately a day to get to Alaska, so if we leave now we'll arrive by tomorrow night. We'll have one last day all to our selves, but if we decided to make a few stops, it will take two days. You can choose any places you would like to see, and we'll have two days to ourselves. We'll make a fun trip out of it," Bella's eyes lit up at the idea.

_So we could have two days instead of one, and we'd get to see new places? _She asked eagerly.

"Exactly, we'll spend one night in a hotel, and spend the rest of the drive sightseeing," I explained to her. "And even more, we have forever to spend alone together, Bella. The time we spend in Alaska will just be a drop in the bucket. Just say the word, and I'll whisk you away to wherever your heart desires." I was rewarded with the most beautiful smile.

_We'll really be together forever?_

_Forever and longer. _Our lips met again in what seemed like an endless kiss, but even that felt too brief when we finally pulled away from each other. Drying off was another huge fiasco that consisted of a large fluffy towel, tickling, giggling, and even more kisses. I dressed Bella in a cream-colored sweater dress and matching tights before slipping on my usual button down and jeans. I chuckled when she dragged me over the bed, pushed me down, handed me a brush, and plopped herself right onto my lap. I had kept my promise of brushing her hair every day. It was something we both looked forward to. Bella purred as I brushed her silk, chocolate curls.

I was packing fruit in some containers for when she got hungry, and Bella sat in the living room waiting for me, "Are you ready to leave, angel?" She was staring at the fire place with a wistful expression.

_I'll miss it here. The fruit game we played in the blankets, dancing with the trees, taking baths together, and making love._ She blushed slightly at the last one. I went to sit next to her on the sofa and held her tiny hands in mine.

_We can do all of that in Alaska. We'll cuddle by the fire, dance with trees, have snowball fights, take baths, and definitely make love._ I nibbled playfully on her neck and was not disappointed when she rewarded me with a giggle, "We'll still have times when we're alone together, angel. I enjoy having you to myself far too much to just give you over to my family."

_I love having you all to myself too._ I kissed her pink lips softly relishing in the feel of their soft warmth, "Are you ready to go?" She nodded, and we went over to the shoe closet for her hat, coat, and gloves. I would never tire of seeing her that little hat. She was too adorable. I kissed her sweet face, and hand-in-hand we walked to the car.

**I know this took forever. I'm so sorry, but I promise the next chapter will be up soon as well.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys. It's me again. I'm sorry for the delay. I'm out of the country on vacation, and I've had little to no free time. All my time was focused on my relatives, but I now have some time for my baby so enjoy! **

**Thank you all so much for you reviews. They mean so much to me, and they help me to keep writing. A special thanks to all who take the time to review every chapter. I'm so glad I am able to hold your interest, and your words mean the world to me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 5: Follow the Snow-Covered Road**

After a while with the car's heater on, Bella was warm enough to remove her gloves, hat, and coat, "Bella, with how cold northern Canada is, how you survived the cold? Did you even have clothes?" This was something I had been curious about for a while now. When we had met, she had been freezing in a torn green dress.

_I do this transformation from a spiritual form to physical form. In spiritual form, I don't have to worry about the cold or food, but I still have to sleep. I don't wear clothes in my spirit form. That's how I was born from my tree._ _How every dryad is born is a tree becomes so old and lives so long that its soul actually starts to resemble a human's. Dryads are the souls of trees that have the wisdom and emotions of humans. We are spirits_, _that's why I'm immortal. My body now is made of plants. Basically if I turned into my spirit from now, this body would turn into flower petals and leaves. Also how a dryad dies. I can't be killed in my spiritual form, but if I am killed in my physical form, then I die forever like a human. My soul will return to a tree._ I was shocked by this information.

"Does your body ever expire?" It felt odd to ask this question, but it made sense why she smelt of flowers.

"Well, I like to transform every now and then, or I feel uncomfortable in my physical form. My skin starts feels dry and itchy. I get a new body every time I transform," she nibbled nervously on her lip. "Do vampire bodies expire?" She seemed worried that one day I would be gone, and she would have to live without me.

"No, love, we keep one body, and it lasts forever," she nodded relieved. She rested her head on my shoulder, "The only way a vampire can die is if we are torn apart and burned." She shuddered when I said this, and images of me being killed filled her mind.

She whimpered. _I don't know what I'd do if that ever happened to you. _I looked over to see tears filling her sparkling eyes.

I kissed her softly on her cheek, "You never have to worry about losing me, angel. Nothing and no one will ever be able to take me away from you."

"I would like you to see my spirit form one day, so I'll get a new body then too," she blushed at this.

"You said you get uncomfortable after a while. How long until that happens?" Apparently it was a special thing for a dryad to be seen in their spiritual form.

_Normally two weeks, like how you have to hunt every two weeks. _She was still nibbling on her bottom lip. It was starting to turn red from the abuse._ Does it bother you? Would you rather not see it?_ She wouldn't look me in the eyes when she asked this. She feared I would think she was strange because of this. I ran my thumb over her bottom lip before kissing it softly.

"I think it sounds amazing, sweetheart. It's nothing to be ashamed of. I would really love to see it," she smiled at me, happy for my acceptance. I really did want to see her spirit form, I'm sure she would look gorgeous.

_I should transform soon. I would like to do it before we reach Alaska. Is that alright?_ She worried that I would be uncomfortable with her in her spirit form.

_That's perfectly fine with me, angel._ I reached over to hold her hand in mine. I kissed it before resting our entwined fingers between us. _From now on, when I hunt is when you transform. Is that a deal?_ Bella nodded happily before trying to stifle a yawn. The sun had only set a little while ago, but she would be tired from the many times we made love earlier and all the packing.

"Go to sleep, little one," I reached over to pull the lever that would lean her seat back. She squealed in surprise when her seat reclined. "Sleep, love," I kissed her forehead, "Oh, I almost forgot this," I slipped the CD into the player. A smile lit up Bella's face as the sound of her lullaby filled the car.

_Thank you, Edward. I love you. _She still held my hand and gave it a gentle kiss.

_I love you, too. Good night, little one. _I gave her a quick good night kiss seeing as how I was driving.

_Good night. _Bella drifted peacefully to sleep. The road wasn't busy, and Bella was asleep, so I picked up the speed. The more I drove tonight, the more sights Bella could see tomorrow.

~The One For Me~

The sun was rising, and Bella was still curled up in the reclined chair. I had stopped a few times in the night for gas, and she had stirred when she felt that my hand was no longer in hers, but she had rested peacefully otherwise. My hand was still holding hers. She would sometimes whisper my name, but I knew it was from her dreams. I was careful not to be pulled into her dreams, or I might fall into the sleep-like state and crash. I was going over a hundred miles per hour as I zoomed down the highway. I was careful to listen for police. I had also made sure that J. Jenks had made a passport for Bella which came in handy last night when I passed the border into Canada. As Bella began to stir, I slowed down to seventy.

_Good morning, Edward._ She rubbed her eyes sleepily and stretched like a cat. She looked so adorable.

"Good morning, baby. Did you sleep well?" I ran my fingers through her curls. She purred at my touch.

"Mhm, are we going sightseeing today?" I reached over to pull the lever and adjusted her seat back to normal.

"Yes, love, we can stop wherever you want, but first you need to eat breakfast. There is a little park with a picnic area close to here. You can stretch your legs and eat your fruit there," I made the turn in the direction of the park, and slowed down as we got onto more public roads.

_Edward, are we still in Washington?_ Bella looked around at the town.

"No, angel. We're in Canada. I drove faster than I thought I would last night, so we covered a lot of ground. We should be in Alaska late tomorrow afternoon or early evening," I was grateful that the lack of officers allowed me to cover the distance faster. I parked the car, and helped Bella put her coat, gloves, and hat back on. I put on a coat to keep up with appearances. There were a few humans around. I went to the passenger side to help her out of the car and chuckled as she stumbled slightly into my arms.

_Still sleepy, love?_

_No. _She blushed bashfully. _I hadn't used my legs in a while. _I kissed her flushed cheeks before taking the cooler with the fruit out of the trunk. We sat down at one of the tables. I unpacked some strawberries, grapes, bananas, and apple slices. I sliced the bananas before placing all the fruit in a bowl and handing a fork to Bella. She happily dug into her breakfast. I noticed she would glance around the area at the trees.

_The trees here are similar to the ones that were next to my tree._

Speaking of her tree. _Love, you said you were born from your tree looking the way you do now. How long have you been alive?_

_I was born in the spring, and it's been seven springs since then so eight years. It will be nine years this spring. _I was a hundred-eleven, and my mate was turning nine. I shook my head in disbelief.

_What's wrong?_ Bella looked at me with concern. She brought her little hand to my cheek. I turned my head to kiss her palm and held her hand in mine.

"Nothing is wrong, darling," I gently squeezed her hand.

"How old are you, Edward?" she asked sweetly. She tilted her head to the side slightly the way she did when she was curious or confused about something.

I chuckled, "I'm a hundred and eleven years old."

She gasped and her eyes widened, "Wow! Edward, you're even older than my tree!"

I threw my head back and laughed. Bella still had a look of disbelief plastered on her child-like face. I kissed her sweet face, "Yes, I'm quite old, love, but I don't even begin to compare to Carlisle. He is about six-hundred years old."

I laughed once again when Bella's jaw dropped. The time amount seemed almost incomprehensible to her, "Well, that seems like a short amount of time compared to forever, doesn't it, love." I kissed her forehead, cheeks, nose, and finally her lips. They were sweet with the taste of fruit.

She smiled at me lovingly when we broke the kiss, "We'll be together longer than forever, right?"

"Right," I gave her one more kiss before looking around at the dense forest. "There are a lot of trees here, and the forest is quite big. If we venture deeper, I could probably find somewhere to hunt, and then you can transform. Does that sound alright with you, angel?" Bella nodded hesitantly, still shy about me seeing her other form.

_Bella, why are you afraid of me seeing your spirit form? I won't stop loving you when I see it._ I kissed her forehead. She relaxed at my touch.

_Nobody else has ever seen it before, so I don't know if you'll think I look strange or wrong or ugly. I don't want you to think I'm…strange._ She hid her face behind her hair.

"Bella, I'm a vampire. Why would I think you're strange, and it doesn't matter to me how you'll look. You'll still be you, and I'll still love you with all my heart," I tucked her hair behind her ears, so I could see her face. Her eyes sparkled as they locked with mine.

_You really mean that?_

_You know I do. I adore you, Bella, and nothing will ever stop me from loving you._ She cuddled into my chest. I kissed the top of her head before putting the cooler back in the car. We walked hand-in-hand down the trail. I could run with her just yet because there were still some people around us.

"Can I touch you when you're in your spirit form, or will my hand pass through you?" I asked. The thought crossing my mind for the first time.

_I can touch plants and animals, but people can't touch me, and they can't see me unless I want them to, but you should be able to see and touch me since you're my mate._ She explained to me. I nodded my head in understanding.

We were finally out of sight of the humans, "Hop on, love." Once Bella was safely situated on my back, we took off. Bella squealed in delight as we zoomed, leaped, swerved through the forest. I ran about twenty miles into the forest. When we finally came to a stop, she was still giggling excitedly.

I reached for her and brought her around to face me, my arms wrapped around her small waist, "You really enjoy that, don't you?" She nodded her head excitedly and a grin graced her angelic face. I couldn't resist kissing her. She giggled happily against my lips as I playfully nipped and nibbled on her lips. I loved how adorable she looked as her eyes sparkled with love, her smiled shined with all the happiness she felt.

She kissed the spot over my heart before resting her head there. I focused on my senses and listened and smelled, seeking my prey. I caught the scent of a herd of deer not far from here. I swept Bella up in my arms and ran in their direction. A clearing came into view, and the deer were grazing. There was a lovely little spring gurgling at the end of the clearing. I put Bella on one of the high rocks.

"Be careful," she kissed me softly.

"I always am," I then went into full predator mode. I allowed my instincts to take over as I attacked a large buck. I drank four deer to ensure that I would remain fed for another two weeks. I turned to look at Bella who was perched on top of the spring, her feet dangling off the stone as she swung them playfully waiting for me to return to her.

I leaped up to her, "Are you ready, angel." She blushed, but nodded her head. We went behind the spring. The water was slowly cascading down some rocks, and the sun was shining in the shimmering water. Surrounded by trees and snow, it made a very beautiful sight. There was a thin layer of ice on the rocks. It was currently early December, and we were getting farther into winter. The water seemed to be slowly freezing. I looked over to Bella who had taken off her hat, gloves, and coat. She was about to take off her sweater dress.

She blushed as my eyes ran over her. "I can't wear clothes when I'm a spirit, and my body will turn into leaves and flowers, so I don't want to get the clothes dirty," she explained embarrasses. Her words were rushed and flustered. She looked at me shyly, and I went over to her. She took off the dress and shivered as she stood in only her tights and the cotton tank top she had worn underneath. I helped her out of the tights and took off her boots, my hands caressing her creamy legs as I did so. She let out a little squeak when I kissed her thigh. I looked up to see her cheeks flushed bright pink. I stood and kissed her flushed skin before helping her slide off the shirt. I then unbuckled her midnight blue bra, and she removed her matching underwear. I put my coat over her, not wanting her to be too cold, and quickly folded her clothes and placed them in a neat pile on one of the rocks.

She handed me my coat back when I turned back to her, "I don't want it to get dirty." I took the coat. I tried not to focus on how gorgeous she looked, completely naked in front of me. Bella shivered and nibbled nervously on her lip.

Tears filled her eyes, "Sweetheart, come here." I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to me.

_I'm sorry. I know you told me that everything would be fine, but I still feel scared. I don't know why. I'm sorry._ She cried into my chest. Her mind chanted 'I'm sorry' over and over.

_Angel, look at me._ Her blue-green eyes met mine. I kissed each tear away surprised that they tasted like fresh water instead of salty. _You don't have to apologize. I understand that this is your first time showing anyone your other form, and I know it's scary. I was scared when you watched me hunt for the first time. _

_Really? Why? I thought you looked amazing. You were fast and strong like a lion._ She remembered seeing me hunt for the first time as one of the most majestic things she had ever seen, even more amazing than seeing an actual mountain lion hunt.

"I was scared because I thought you would think I was scary. That I was a monster, and you would be horrified and ashamed of me," I confessed to her. My arms tightened around her waist. I would always be grateful for the way she easily accepted me.

"I would never be ashamed or scared of you, Edward!" she exclaimed. Her eyes burning with all the passion and sincerity behind her statement.

"I feel the same about you, love," Bella's eyes widened as she noticed the similarity of the situations. "I will love you no matter what and in every way," I kissed her, and she cuddled close to me, drinking in as much of the moment as she could. I used our bond to show her how much I loved and adored her, and that nothing would ever change that. She found strength in the love she felt was in my heart. Bella was shivering violently and I reluctantly broke our kiss. Bella whimpered in protest, trying to kiss me again.

_You're freezing, love. You need to change._ She pouted but nodded obediently. She backed away ten paces and took a deep breath. I watched entranced as the wind seemed to swirl around her. And suddenly her body exploded into hundreds of emerald green leaves and flower petals of all different kinds, but what was even more beautiful was Bella who stood before me. She was still naked, and her features were all the same, but her skin was no longer the creamy color I was used to. I glowed and shimmered light green. Her hair was no longer brown but glowed a light green like the rest of her body. Rainbow colored lights danced around her form, and as I felt the cool breeze she emitted, I realized that it was colored wind dancing around her. She looked like something out of a fairytale, a beautiful goddess of nature. She was positively enchanting, the most beautiful thing I had ever had the privilege to see.

_Please say something._ She could no longer blush, but I could tell by the emotion on her face and in her eyes that she was nervous and embarrassed. She was not exactly touching the ground, but her feet were raised about a millimeter off the floor. Under her flowers and grass blossomed out from the snow.

_You are so astonishingly beautiful, my love. The most exquisite creature I have ever seen._ A smile lit up her angelic face. I walked over to her and held out my hand for her. She hesitantly put her tiny hand in my own, and we gasped at the sensation. When Bella and I had touched in her physical form, a warm and pleasant tingling sensation would flow through me, but now I felt electricity, an addictive sensation that I had to have more of. Bella felt the same. I pulled her to me, and she cuddled against me. My arms wrapped around her waist in their usual fashion. It was amazing feeling her against me. She passed through my clothes, but she could touch my skin.

I slipped off my shirt and rested it on the pile of her clothes. Her hands rested on my chest, and she laid her head on my shoulder. The winds that surrounded her were warm, and the electric current that flowed through us was amazing. It consumed everything. All I could see, hear, feel, and smell was Bella. Her gentle floral scent had become stronger and intoxicating, the way it did when we made love. My eyes locked with hers, and suddenly our bond exploded between us. Every thought and emotion that we felt was shared with one another, and soon we were both naked on the snow-covered ground that quickly became grass and flowers as Bella's presence washed over it.

Our lips locked together, and we both moaned at the sensation. I couldn't get enough of her. She laid on the floor beneath, and I kissed her as if she was the only drink of water in the desert. Her arms came to wrap around my neck, and her fingers tangled in my hair. She whimpered when my tongue entered her mouth, and I groaned at her taste. The intoxicating taste of _Bella_. Our tongues tangled together, and her legs wrapped around my waist.

_Edward, please. More. I want more of you. _My body was flooded with my desire for her. She whimpered as I broke our kiss, but it quickly became a moan as I kissed and sucked at her neck trailing down to her breasts. She cried out in pleasure as I suckled on her rosebud nipple. I moaned at the taste of her, and she shivered at the vibration. She cried out again as I switched to the other breast.

_Edward, I need you inside me. Please, Edward, I need you now._ I needed her too. My God did I need her. She was squirming beneath me. Her moans and whimpers fueling my desire. My hand venture between her legs, and she squealed as one finger entered her. Her moans on pleasure encouraged me as I added another finger and another. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes were clouded with lust.

_Mmm. Ahh, Edward, please! I can't take anymore. Please!_ She groaned as I removed my fingers. I raised myself so my face was above hers. She whimpered when she saw me lick her nectar off my fingers. My lips locked with her once more, and her fingers wound back into my hair. She let out a sound similar to a squeak as I slowly entered her. Hers moans and cries encircled me as I entered her again and again. She lifted her hips to meet my thrusts, and our bodies did the dance they had done time and time again. Ecstasy filled me as I made love to Bella. Her warmth and softness overwhelming me, and the intensity of the electric current only made it more pleasurable. The bond once again exploded, and I was engulfed in Bella's pleasure, and she was engulfed by mine.

_Edward, ahh, Edward! More please! Ahh!_ Her cries seemed to be growing louder. She screamed my name as I went deeper inside her. She felt so mazing around me. My body fit so perfectly with hers.

_Edward, you feel amazing. Please! _Her moans of pleasure mixed with mine. Our lips and tongues met once again. We couldn't get enough of each other. No matter how much we touched, it wasn't enough. I still wanted more of her.

_You feel wonderful, angel. _My mind was filled with her. Every part of me was consumed by Bella. My love for her and the happiness I felt at the moment seemed far too wonderful to be real. I was only grounded by her arms wrapped around me, holding me against her.

"Bella," I groaned as I felt how close I was. "Mmm, come with me, angel," I whispered into her ear. Bella shivered and trembled beneath me as her pleasure consumed her, and I moaned as she grew tighter around me. She chanted my name, and I whispered hers as we came together. We lay panting, and I rolled, so she was on top of me. The sunlight shined on her glowing form, and she shimmered they watered did when sunlight shined on it. She was amazingly beautiful. Her eyes were closed as she rested against me, a look of pure bliss on her angelic face.

_You are so lovely, my darling. There was nothing to be worried about. I love this part of you as well._ I kissed her head. She snuggled against me and purred when I stroked her curls, following the trail down her waist. I wrapped my other arm around her, and we lay in the sunlight. I was still partially in awe at her otherworldly beauty and the sensation we felt when we touched. Even as I gently stroked her curls, the electricity was there urging me to touch her more.

_I'm glad you like me this way. I know it was silly being afraid, and I really don't know why I was, but I'm really happy now._ She kissed my chest before resting her head down once again. She was tired from the lovemaking. I remembered her saying she still needed to sleep in this form. I allowed her to nap against me for a little while. I was drawn into her dreams.

We were in a meadow filled by flowers. The meadow was in a large circle enclosed by trees. Bella and I were in the center dancing. The trees and flowers happily danced along with us, and the sun shined brilliantly. I blinked back into reality. It was now noon. We had slept for quite a while.

"Love, you need to change back. You can sleep once you're dressed," I urged her. She whined not wanting to get up from her spot on my chest. She opened her dazzling eyes and gasped as she saw me. I was about to ask what was wrong when I saw into her mind. This was her first time seeing me in the sun. She trailed her finger down my glittering cheek.

_You look so beautiful, Edward._ She was dazed by my appearance.

I chuckled before kissing her cheek, "You shouldn't call men beautiful, sweetheart."

_Why not? You're very pretty._ Bella said cheerfully. I laughed. I would always love that innocence of hers.

"If you say so, love," I helped her stand.

_I do say so._ She nodded her assertively. I chuckled once again. She smiled at me. She loved it when I laughed. She thought the sound was lovely and cheerful, but my laugh couldn't even begin to compare to hers. She kissed my cheek before pulling away. I tried and failed not to stare at her bare body. She was far too gorgeous for words. She blushed as she caught me staring at her, and she looked at me naked before her. I winked at her playfully, and she giggled hiding her face behind her hands.

_I can't think about turning back when you look at me like that. _She said bashfully. Her eyes sparkled with happiness as she peeked out from behind her fingers.

"Fine, I won't look then," I said dramatically and made a big show of turning around and covering my eyes. Bella laughed at my antics, and I smiled hearing the sound. I felt Bella pressed against my back. The electricity sparked between us, "You aren't changed back yet? Come on. Chop chop!" She giggled and kissed my shoulder.

_I want you to see._ She rested her head against my head and wrapped her arms around my chest. I had noticed that every time she spoke or made a sound in this form, I heard it mentally. It was something I would ask her about later. Another thing I had neglected to talk to her about was the pain we felt when we were separated from each other. We would have to discuss that soon as well. I held one of her hands and kissed it softly before turning in her arms and embracing her myself.

_I want you to show me._ I answered. She smiled and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath like before, and I watched awestruck as all the flowers and grass that had sprouted circled around her. They attached themselves to her and mended together. Bella's skin was once again the creamy silk texture I was used to, and the warm tingling sensation replaced the electric one.

"You are so beautiful," I kissed her little nose.

She blushed shyly, "Thank you. You are too."

I chuckled, "Thank you. Now let's get dressed." I helped her into her clothes quickly not wanting her to be cold before swiftly sliding on my own. I swept her into my arms before running back to the picnic area. Bella snuggled against me and dozed off in my arms. I couldn't hear any minds, so the area must have been empty. I ran all the way back to the car. I gently rested her in the passenger seat before going to my side. I reclined her seat and turned on the heat before removing her hat, gloves, and coat. I looked over at Bella who was peacefully dozing. She had unconsciously taken hold of my hand while she was sleeping. It comforted her to have physical contact with me while she slept. As I drove I thought about some things that Bella and I could do. A brilliant thought occurred to me, and I picked up speed. I wanted to get there before it got too late into the afternoon. I was glad that I had brought my camera with me.

**Thank you for reviewing: TwilightSVU, ****VampireLover010****, ****amberosia1****, ****Midnight Angels Say GoodNight****, ****Cami2186****, ****fantasyfan16**

**(If I had thanked you already, your penname won't be here.)**

**See you soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is Chapter six! I hope you enjoy it. Let the road trip continue! Thank you all so much for the reviews. I love them! Please keep them coming. **

**Chapter 6: Winter Wonderland**

"Mmm, good morning," Bella murmured as she awoke from her nap. She looked adorable as she stretched and yawned, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

I chuckled, "Good afternoon, my love." I was glad that she had rested. She was going to need her energy. "You picked a good time to awake. We're almost there."

_Almost where? _She asked. She adjusted her seat back up.

"Well, first we are going to stop at a hotel, and then there is a surprise afterwards," she clapped her hands in delight.

"I love surprises," she bounced in her seat then she paused. "Edward, what's a hotel?"

"It's a place where people stay when they travel away from home," I explained to her. She nodded her head in understanding. I remembered that there were things we needed to discuss.

"Bella, I noticed in your spirit form you couldn't talk. You spoke to me mentally. Is that the same for everyone, or could I only hear you because of my power?"

_Yes, I speak mentally, and I think I can speak to everyone mentally. It works on animals, but no one has ever seen my other form, so I can't be sure._ That was interesting.

"So you can speak to animals, and they understand you?" I asked intrigued.

"Yes, I understand them, and they understand me," she said happily. The more I learned about dryads, the more amazing they seemed.

"Also, I keep neglecting to ask this. It's about the pain we felt when we separated for the first time. Do you know why that happened?" I was really worried about the answer to this.

_I really don't know why that happened. There didn't seem to be a problem. I guess that the bond doesn't want us to be a part from one another. I can't think of any other reason._ That was definitely something to think about. I tucked the thought away for later. The resort came into view.

I turned into the entrance and stopped the car at the valet parking area, "This is it."

She gasped as she observed the building, "It's so big!"

I couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. "It has to be large in order to hold a lot of people," I got out of the car. The valet opened the door for Bella who blushed bashfully and leaned farther into the car. She was still very shy around people.

_It's alright, love. He is just helping to get out._ She shyly took his hand and stepped out. I frowned as the valet as he noted how pretty Bella's blush was. He was a college student, around twenty-two years old.

"Thank you," Bella said shyly before she hurried over to me. I put my hand on her waist and guided her to the entrance. We entered the hotel, and I once again watched amused at Bella's reaction.

_It looks even bigger on the inside, and it's so pretty. _She took in the high ceiling, elegant décor, and chandeliers that complimented the building. We walked over to the woman who was sitting at the reception desk. I had made the reservation while Bella had fallen asleep last night.

"Reservation for Cullen," I quickly checked in at the reception desk and got our keys. A bellboy brought our bags to our room which was on the fourteenth floor. The first thing Bella did was leap onto the bed, squealing as she almost bounced off. I quickly caught her before she could roll of the giant bed.

She giggled happily in my arms, "Are you having fun, sweetheart?" I asked sarcastically. It was obvious how much she was enjoying herself. She nodded before placing a soft kiss on my lips. I put her down, and she danced over to the balcony.

_What's this?_ She opened the door and peeked out side before shrieking and racing back over to me.

_What's wrong, angel?_ I held her to my chest. _Is there something on the balcony?_

"It's really high," she whimpered. I chuckled. She leaped through tallest of trees, but was afraid of the balcony.

"Come with me, love," I guided her outside and onto the balcony.

_Edward, no, it's scary._ She fought against me, but I held her tightly in my arms.

"Shh, do you think I would let you fall?" I asked. She pouted but shook her head. We reached outside and looked over the railing. Bella kept her face stubbornly hidden against my chest.

_Look, love. You'll love it; I promise._ She reluctantly lifted her head from my chest and peeked out. She gasped as she took in the view.

"See? Isn't pretty?" She nodded as she gazed at the snow covered city.

_There's snow everywhere._ She observed. _It looks like the whole place was painted white._ She stated in awe.

"It's not so bad, is it?" I coaxed her to step a little farther onto the balcony.

She held on firmly to me but took a hesitant step, "No, it's really pretty." We gazed out at the view a little longer, and Bella started to get more comfortable.

_You won't let me fall?_

_No, I'll hold you the whole time. I promise._ She nodded at together we went to the edge. Bella smiled as she took in the lovely view.

_I like it up here._ I chuckled at that and kissed the top of her head.

"I knew you would," I looked at my watch. It was four-thirty. We needed to get going, "It's time to get ready for your surprise, my love."

She bounced up and down and clapped her hands in that excited manner of hers, "What is it?"

"I'll show you when we get there," we went back into the room. I got her a heavy jacket to replaced her coat and out on one myself. After she had put on her hat and gloves, we went down to the lobby.

We walked outside and hopped onto a trollie that took us to the back of the resort. Bella gasped as she saw the multiple skiers and snowboarders sliding down the mountain. We were staying at a ski resort.

A couple zoomed by on a snowmobile. "That is what we will be riding," I told her.

_That looks so fun! That's my surprise? Really?_ A smile lit up her lovely face. I nodded, and we hopped out of the trollie. We went over to rental stand, and Bella picked out a bright, cherry red one. While Bella got on the snowmobile, I snapped a picture of her.

"What's that," she asked seeing the camera in my hands.

"It's a camera. You use it to take pictures. It's like capturing memories," I showed her the picture of her on the snowmobile. She oohed and awed over the camera for a while. We took pictures on the snowmobile, and the man from the rental stand offered to take some of us together. When the photo shoot was over, Bella and I cruised down the slope. Bella laughed and screamed in excitement as we dodged and swerved around trees and skiers. Her favorite part was when we jumped off the edges of snow patches. We rode around the mountain for hours, taking pictures and cruising until sunset.

Bella was still dizzy and giggling after we had returned the snowmobile. I held her to me, so she wouldn't stumble and fall until she got her land legs back. She then pranced and danced around in the snow. I wasn't surprised when a snowball came my way, and Bella was innocently walking as if nothing happened. It was war. Several other vacationers joined it our little snowball fight, and it truly was a war. We were dripping wet and laughing when we walked into the lodge to wait for the next trollie to come. Bella sat down at a table, and I went to get her something warm to drink. While I was waiting in line, a boy approached Bella.

"Hey there, cutie. What's your name?" He leered.

Bella shifted uncomfortably, "Bella." She was incredibly shy around strangers and felt afraid without me there.

"I'm Conner. Do you want to go out with me tonight?" He took a step closer to her. This was getting out of hand. It was finally my turn to order. I order a chai for Bella and quickly paid telling the cashier to keep the change.

"I'm spending the night with Edward," she responded scooting away as she got closer. Her eyes lit up as she saw me walking back to her. Conner thought they lit up for another reason.

"You'd have way more fun with me. Trust me. I'll show you a real good time," he reached to touch one of her curls. She squirmed away. I growled. This guy was lucky we were in a public place, or his head would have been long gone.

"I want to stay with Edward," she protested.

"She's not interested," Conner spun around to me there. He shrinked away as he saw my angry black eyes. Bella immediately got up from her seat and came to me. I put my free hand on her waist and held her to me.

"Oh, hey man. Sorry," he apologized pathetically as he noticed my possessive gesture. He scurried away and bumped into the girl who had been standing behind me in line. The girl's hot chocolate spilled all over the both of them, and Conner got a much deserved slap.

Bella and I sat down, " I didn't like him, Edward. He made me feel uncomfortable."

I rested the chai on the table and pulled Bella onto my lap. She snuggled against me happily, "He thought that you were beautiful, so he was attracted to you."

_But I wasn't attracted to him. I only want you._ She responded. She shuddered at the thought of being with anyone else, especially Conner.

_Some people are like that. Even though you don't like or love them , they still pursue you because they want you. They don't care how you feel._ I had a bit of experience with that.

"Oh this is for you. It will warm you up," I handed her the chai. She sniffed it before giving it a little taste.

"This tastes really good!" She eagerly drank the tea.

"Careful, love, it's hot," I warned her too late.

"Ouch!" She fanned her burnt tongue.

"Here," I cupped her chin in my hand and kissed her. My tongue entering her mouth and tangling with her, letting the coolness of my touch sooth her burn. She tasted sweet and spicy like the chai. With her normally sweet taste, it was a heady combination. She moaned softly into the kiss and whimpered sadly when I pulled away.

_Better?_ I asked. She nodded her head. Her soft cheeks were flushed pink once again, and her doe eyes sparkled as always when we kissed. She continue to drink her chai but slower this time.

_What is this called?_ She wouldn't even remove her lips from the cup to ask me out loud. She really had fallen in love with the tea.

"It's chai, love," I told her.

"I really like it!" she continued to drink it and pouted when she realized it was finished.

I chuckled, "Would you like another, angel?"

"Yes, please!" I went to the counter to order her another drink. When I returned to her she was nibbling nervously on her lip; she looked deep in thought. I sat down and gave her the chai.

_Edward, do you have someone like what you sad before? Someone who wants you even though you don't want them?_ She asked me hesitantly.

_Why do you think that? _I couldn't help but ask. She took another drink of her tea.

_The way you said it earlier, like it really bothered you._ She was as perceptive as ever. She always noticed the little things.

"Yes, I do. She actually is in Alaska. Her name is Tanya," I really didn't want to talk about her now and ruin the trip, but Bella deserved to know as my mate, and she would also be living near Tanya soon. She should be prepared for it, so I told her the stories. How Tanya would flirt with me shamelessly and countless time she had tried to seduce me, all which ended unsuccessfully.

Bella frowned, "I don't like that. Even before we mated, she shouldn't bother you if you already told her now, and now you're mine. You're my mate. She shouldn't go after you like that. I don't want other women coming after you." Bella looked quite upset about this. It seemed I wasn't the only one who was possessive.

"You and I both know that, love, but Tanya doesn't. Come here," I opened my arms for her to return to her normal perch on my lap. She came to me immediately and rested her head on my shoulder, "And no matter how many women try to flirt with or seduce me, I'm yours. Forever I'm yours, and you never have to worry about losing me to anybody. You're the only woman who has ever captured my heart, and it will always be your, and yours alone."

_I'm yours too, you know. Forever and longer, right?_ She cuddled closer to me.

_Exactly._ I kissed her softly before allowing her to finish her tea. The sun had set and it was now night.

She drank her tea quietly, so I was surprised when she suddenly exclaimed, "Edward, look!" She pointed out the window, and I turned to see a sleigh pulled by two horses. Apparently it was an attraction the resort was doing. The took guests back to the hotel along a path lit by Christmas lights.

"Would you like to ride on that, angel?" She nodded her head excitedly. She finished the rest of her tea in a gulp, threw it in the trash, grabbed my hand, and dragged me out the door. She immediately went over to the horses who back away, unnerved by my presence.

_Shh, he won't hurt you. It's alright._ Bella soothed and petted the horses. They relaxed against her touch. Dryads had a way with animals.

"They seem to really like you," the driver said. He was an elder man with a friendly smile. He seemed to have a genuinely kind mind as well, something I was grateful for, "Would you two like a ride back to the hotel?"

"Yes, please!" Bella dragged me onto the ride. The gentleman and I laughed at her excitement.

"Here we go!" The sleigh started to move, and Bella stared at the bright lights.

_It's so pretty, Edward! _The lights were in designs and shapes of rain deer, snowmen, and candy canes.

I kissed her sweet face, "They don't compare to you." She blushed at my compliment and cuddled against me. We rode along the lit trail taking pictures of the lights. I took a few shots of Bella as she watched the display in awe. She then took some of me saying she wanted me in the memories as well. When we reached the hotel, we said good bye to the driver.

In front of the hotel was a giant bow made of red Christmas lights, "Bella, would you like a picture of that?" Bella nodded before dancing over to the bow. She stood in front of it with her hands behind her back and a sweet smile on her face. It was a beautiful picture.

_Aww, they look like such a lovely couple._

I turned to see an older couple behind me. "Would you like me to take a picture of both of you, dear?" The woman offered kindly.

"Would you please?" I handed her the camera and walked over to Bella. I stood behind Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Big smiles! Beautiful. Now, dear, you pick her up," Bella giggled as I swept her up. "Yes, just like that," we took the picture of me holding Bella in my arms.

"Sophie, don't strain the poor boy," the man chided his wife.

"Now Kevin, I am a photographer. I know what I'm doing. He is a big, strong boy," Sophie shushed her husband. If only they knew Bella was as light as a feather to me, "Now you two, don't put her down yet and give her a kiss." Sophie awed as Bella's lips met mine. We continued to pose for Sophie's photos. Bella found Kevin's jokes and Sophie's antics to be hilarious.

_I like them, Edward. They're funny and nice. _She was now on my back as we posed for another picture.

_I like them too, angel. They are a very sweet couple. _Bella slid off my back.

"Sophie, they have enough pictures to last a lifetime. Leave the poor couple now. You get too excited when you hold a camera," Kevin tried to calm his excited wife.

"Fine, one last picture, " Sophie conceded. "Sweetie, give him a nice little kiss on his cheek," Bella was only too happy to oblige, and she softly kissed my cheek. Once the picture was taken, I turned to meet her lips with my own. I heard the click of the camera as we kissed. Bella giggled as when we pulled away, and we walked over to see the pictures Sophie had taken.

"That last picture was too cute. The best pictures are taken spontaneously," Sophie chattered. She and Bella cooed over the pictures, and Kevin and I just watched our lovers in amusement. The pictures were very nice though. I was grateful for Sophie's talent.

"Thank you so much. We really love them," I thanked the couple as we parted ways.

"My pleasure. The world needs more couples like you two. Don't let each other go, alright," Sophie warned.

"Not if my life depended on it," I kissed Bella's cheek. She blushed and relaxed into me.

"I'll love Edward forever," she said sweetly.

"You better keep those promises. It was lovely meeting you. Good bye," we waved good bye to Kevin and Sophie. We took the elevator up to our room. We removed our jackets, hats, gloves, and other excess clothes. Bella bounced onto the bed.

_Thank you, Edward. I had a lot of fun today._ I walked over to the bed and sat next to her. She crawled onto my lap.

_I had fun too, angel. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself._ I kissed her soft lips.

_I love your kisses._ She told me sweetly, leaning in for another.

_I'll give you as many kisses as you want._ I her another and another.

_I want a million kisses._ She wrapped her arms around my neck and straddled my lap. I leaned back on the bed, so she was lying on top of me. Our lips met in a long, sweet kiss. I wanted more of her kisses.

_Your wish is my command._ She giggled as we rolled on the bed. My lips locked with hers, and we worked on reaching a million kisses. Her soft sighs and moans urged me to kiss her longer and deeper. Her tongue tangled with mine, and I soon became intoxicated by the taste of her. Sadly we were interrupted by the sound of my phone ringing. I chose to ignore it this time, but my family was very persistent. On the fifth call, I knew they weren't going to give up until I answered.

"Love, can you start the bath. I'll join you when I'm finished talking," She pouted but nodded her head. I gave her one more kiss before easing off the bed to retrieve my phone. Bella blew me a kiss before dancing into the bathroom.

The sixth call, "Hello."

"Edward, I have been calling and calling," Alice whined over the phone.

"Yes, Alice, I noticed. What can I do for you?" I plopped down on the bed.

"Edward, I'm really starting to freak out. I can't see you, so the only way for us to know if you're alright is to call, and since you never call, we have to call you," I did feel bad about that. It probably was scary to think your family member could be hurt or worse, and you had no way of knowing.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I've had a lot on my plate, but I am working on something that will make it up to all of you," they would really love it when I showed up at their door days early and mated. I chuckled quietly at the thought.

"Well, I look forward to it, and it better be good to have put us all through this anxiety," I turned to see Bella peeking her head out from behind the door to the bathroom. Her shoulders were bare, so I was assuming she was naked.

"It's amazing, Alice, and it needs my attention right now so bye," I hung up the phone and chased a giggling Bella into the bathroom, and she was indeed naked.

~The One For Me~

"Room service!" A knock came from the door. Bella whined as I pulled away from our kiss and went to open the door, " I have your order of chocolate-covered strawberries, sir."

The girl couldn't have been over twenty-five. She had died blonde her with red at the ends. She could be called pretty if it were anyone else, and if her eyes weren't ogling me shamelessly. I was wearing only a pair of lounge pants and no shirt. Bella had changed into one of my shirts after our bath, and I had ordered the strawberries as a treat for her. The girl licked her lips as she stared at me.

_The things I would do with him in a hotel room._ I tried not to let my disgust show on my face.

"Thank you," I took the tray and briskly closed the door. I walked back to the bed to see a sulking Bella. She had heard the girl's thoughts in my mind. I placed the tray on the nightstand before joining Bella on the bed. I sat behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

_Don't be upset, sweetheart._ I kissed her neck softly. She relaxed against me.

_I don't like it when women think about you like that, and it happens a lot._ She crawled into my lap.

_Yes, but remember what I said. I'm your and your alone._ I kissed the frown from her sweet face. It did not belong there, "Smile for me please." She let me see her beautiful smile, "That's more like it." She looked far too lovely to not be happy. I grabbed the silver tray from the nightstand, "Here, I want you to try these," I took the chocolate strawberry and held it too her lips.

She took a small bite and moaned softly around the strawberry, "Mmm, it's really sweet. What's on it?"

"Chocolate, I thought you would like it," I fed her the rest of the strawberries.

_I wish you could try it with me. It's not fair that you give me all these delicious things to eat, but you can't taste them._ Bella pouted.

"I can taste them, love," to prove my point I kissed her letting my tongue explore her mouth sweet with the taste of strawberries and chocolate. I allowed myself to get lost in the kiss, and after who knows how long we pulled away panting.

_We haven't reached a million kisses yet, have we?_ She asked, softly kissing me once again.

_Not yet, angel._ Our lips locked once again as we rolled onto the bed. I made quick work of unbuttoning her-my-shirt. Her hands explored my bare chest, and I slid her panties off her legs. Her hands moved from my chest to softly cup my face as we kissed. Her hands felt soft and warm. It took everything I had to break the kiss. My lips trailed down her lovely neck, soft breast, slim waist, and down between her supple legs. She cried out in pleasure as I tasted her. One of her hands tangled in my hair, and it seemed she couldn't decide between pulling me closer or pushing me away. I became drunk on the taste of her and drank her nectar greedily. Bella wreathed as I pleasured and her sounds' volume increased as my finger joined my tongue in pleasuring her.

"Edward!" she bucked against my lips crying my name as she came. I climbed back up to her. I stared at her wondering once again how anyone could be so beautiful. Her chocolate curl fanned out beneath her angelic face, which was flushed and pink. Her eyes sparkled with love and desire, and her rosy lips were swollen from our many kisses. She was the more tantalizing woman, and I couldn't get enough of her. Her hands cupped my face once again and pulled me to her waiting lips.

I entered her slowly, filling her to the hilt before I began to move within her. I lost all thought when I was enveloped in her velvet heat. She held me onto me as if she would shatter if she let go. We clung to each other as our bodies connected once again, and our minds and hearts soon followed.

"Edward, more please," my angel begged me, her eyes clouded with lust. I thrusted harder, deeper, and faster relishing the sound of her cries and moans. Hearing her cry out my name as I made love to her sent waves of desire through my body.

"Mmm, Bella," I groaned her name as I felt my pleasure rise to its peak. Our ecstasy soon consumed us, and with one final kiss, we came together.

Later we cuddled in the soft red and gold sheets. "So you enjoyed day one of the road trip?" I asked as I ran my fingers through her silky curls. We were still naked under the blankets, and her soft, warm skin felt wonderful against me. Her leg was hooked around my waist, and her head rested on my chest, over my heart. She lazily trailed her fingers over my chest.

_Yes, I really loved it. I don't think I've ever smiled so much before in one day, and I really love the pictures Sophie took._ She purred as my hand stroked the creamy skin on her back.

_I like them too. I'm really glad we ran into them, and I'm also glad you enjoyed your day. I have one more activity planned for tomorrow before we reach Alaska. _She smiled sweetly when I said that.

_Is this one a surprise too?_ She asked as she cuddled closer to me. She was falling asleep.

_Yes, it is, but I know you'll love it._ I leaned down and kissed her forehead. _Goodnight, sweetheart. Sweet dreams._

_Good night, Edward. I love you, and thank you for today. _Her eyelashes fluttered as she gave into sleep.

_I love you too, angel, and you're very welcome._ I kissed her closed eyelids and softly hummed her lullaby. Her body fully relaxed against mine, and her heartbeat slowed. She fell asleep swiftly after that, and I allowed myself to be pulled into her sweet dreams.

**Thank you so much for reviewing: ****stupidlamb2010, fallunder, cskr2879.**

**See you soon! The next chapter is on her way.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry guys! My life has been so hectic lately. I know it's been MONTHS. I will seriously try to make it up to you. Here is another romance filled chapter for the beautiful couple. I have really fallen in love with this story, so I'm working hard on it. Please review! I really want to know what you think, and thanks so much to all of you who have taken the time to read my story. I hope you enjoy it!**

**P.S. I just realized I had been spelling Emmett's name wrong. Sorry!**

**MelMack, bexie25, fallunder, HappyCup, mst0180, LunaDiSangue85, blake18, InkheartAngel15, theGazettEfreak, bookwormlove, navywife410, Vituce**

**Chapter 7: Something New**

It was early morning, and Bella was still sleeping soundly on the large bed. She was naked from our lovemaking last night, but the sheets covered her only leaving the top of her arms and back exposed, and she looked radiant. Her curls were messy and wild around her rosy, angelic face. Her expression was peaceful as she slept, and I couldn't resist taking a picture. This was our last day alone together. We would be in Alaska with my family tonight, and I was both delighted and saddened by the thought. I sat next to Bella's dozing form.

"Time to wake up, sweetheart," I stroked Bella's soft cheeks as she tried to awake from her slumber. I smiled when her sparkling eyes fluttered open, "Good morning, angel." I kissed her little nose and rested my forehead against hers. Our noses brushed against each other, "Did you sleep well?"

_Yes, I dreamed about you._ I smiled. She always did. Every night her dreams consisted of love stories for us, and I loved seeing them. She tried to sit up from the bed only to flop back down again. I laughed as her small body was consumed by the sheets and pillows. She was still half asleep, incoherant, and adorable.

"I know, darling. Time to wake up, we have a lot of driving to do today before we reach your other surprise," I swept her up into my arms, worried that she would fall right down if she tried to walk herself, and carried her into the bathroom. I had already showered, dressed, and ordered her breakfast. "You shower, and I'll get everything ready. Your breakfast will be here soon," I kissed her gently before going back into the room. I opened the curtains, so the sun could shine in and picked out an outfit for Bella. I picked a blue cashmere sweater, matching tights, and a dark blue skirt to go over the tights. I also made sure to call the front desk and tell them to send a bell hop in an hour.

"Room service!" That would be Bella's breakfast. I was grateful that this time they had sent an elder woman. She wasn't exactly pleasant, quite the contrary she was a bitter woman who hated her job, but she didn't try to flirt with me. I tipped her and brought the tray over to a table.

Bella exited the bathroom shortly after that, "Are you ready for breakfast, love?"

_Yes, I'm a bit hungry._ She was wrapped in only a hotel towel. Her hair was wet from her shower and fell in tendrils down her sweet face, small shoulders, and down to her tiny waist.

"Your clothes are on the bed, love," I kissed her forehead lightly before I busied myself with packing everything while she dressed and ate.

_Edward, would you brush my hair, please?_ She asked after she had finished the oranges and peaches. I took the brush and gently untangled her curls until they hung nicely around her little face.

I kissed her cheek before resting the brush down, "All done, angel." Her curls bounced happily around her cheerful face as she jumped up from her seat and into my arms.

_Thank you, Edward._ She threw her little arms around me and stretched to reach my lips. I lowered my head to hers, and she kissed me lovingly, and for a moment, I allowed myself to be swept away by her soft warmth and sweet taste.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. We should get going. We have a long drive until we reach your next surprise," a brilliant smile lit up her lovely face.

"Let's go then," she bounced with excitement, her curls bouncing along with her. Her cheeks were rosy and pink as always. She truly was the most bewitching woman I'd ever met. With every little action or word, I fell more in love with her. She looked stunning in her form-fitting blue clothes. The color looked lovely against her creamy skin. Her eyes sparkled with happiness and love, and her expression contained a joyful child-like innocence. At that moment, I wanted nothing more than to hold her in my arms and kiss her rose petal lips.

"You are so beautiful," I cupped her face in my hands before our lips joined in a soft but passionate kiss. Her hands covered mine as I cradled her face. Her lips molded with mine, and she moaned softly into our kiss. She opened her mouth slightly, allowing me to taste her. She was the most delicious thing I had ever tasted, not even blood could compare, and I felt that I could live on Bella's kisses alone. She sighed as our lips separated. Her eyes were dazed and shining.

_I love your kisses, Edward. They make me feel like I'm floating._ I chuckled. I felt the same.

_I love your kisses as well. Lucky for us, we'll have a million of them._ She giggled with delight as I swept her up into my arms and carried her to the bed and began lacing up her boots on her tiny feet.

_A million might not be enough. We might reach it quicker than we think._ Bella's eyes twinkled as she looked down at me lovingly.

_Then we'll have even more._ With that, I patted her laced up boots and kissed her rosebud nose. I held her petite hands in mine and lifted her to her feet. The bell-hop knocked at the door and took our luggage down to the lobby with us following closely behind. Bella jumped slightly as the elevator moved and once again when it stopped. She had been afraid of the elevator when we first came and had gripped my arm as we rode up to the fourteenth floor. She still gripped onto my arm as we rode down to the first floor. Once we were outside, I asked the valet for my Volvo. Bella began to play with the fluffy fabric on the hood of her winter jacket.

They brought the car, and we were off. The conversation in the car consisted mostly of my family and various questions about the sights outside the window that Bella hadn't seen before. We stopped twice to refuel. In that time Bella had held her nose at the smell of the gasoline and car exhaust at the gas station.

_Edward, it smells awful._ She pinched her nose and wrinkled her little face.

_Just bear with it for a little longer, sweetheart._ I wrapped my arms around her slim waist and pulled her to my chest. She nuzzled against me and breathed in my scent. She thought I smelt like snow and peppermint, a heavenly wintery combination. I chuckled as I thought. She was just as enamored with me as I was with her. I kissed the top of her head before lifting her up to sit on the back of the car, so I could remove the pump. She smiled down at me sweetly as I lifted her and swung her legs as I removed the pump.

_Edward, I love you._ Her voice softly made its way into my mind. I was pleasantly surprised by the sudden declaration. She was surrounded by a halo of sunlight that illuminated her beautifully, and at that moment, the whole world faded away, and all that was left was Bella and I. I lifted her off the car and back onto the ground.

_I love you too, angel. So so much._ I kissed her cherry lips before helping her into the car, so we could continue our travels. It was a little after four when we finally reached our destination. I parked the car into the lot and went over to the other side to open the door for Bella. She took my hand and followed me faithfully into the building.

I walked over to the man behind a dark wooden desk, "Excuse me. I have the reservation for Cullen at four-fifteen."

"Ah, yes Mr. Cullen. Please come with me. I have the chopper ready for you out back," Bella and I followed him outside. Bella gasped as the saw the bright red helicopter.

_Are we getting on that?_ Bella asked in awe. Not knowing what the foreign object was called, but she remembered see them fly over her tree a few times.

_Yes, my love._ We walked over to the helicopter. Next to it was the pilot.

"Hello, folks. My name is Lance. I will be your pilot on your helicopter ride today. There are a ton of great sights, so I hope you're ready," Lance seemed like a nice man. He had a friendly twinkle in his eye that reminded me of Sophie and Kevin.

"Hello, Lance. I'm Edward and this is Bella. It's nice to meet you," I shook his hand, and Bella waved shyly. Lance gave Bella a friendly smile and wave in return. She seemed to think he was nice enough to relax slightly. She shifted uncomfortably next to me.

_Edward, those things fly really high._ She gripped onto my arm glancing fearfully at the machine.

_Bella, look at me, angel._ She raised her eyes, so they met mine_. It's just like with the balcony. I will be right by you the whole time, and I won't let anything happen to you. You'll enjoy it if you relax. I promise. _I kissed one of her hands, and she seemed to relax a little at my reassurance. We entered the helicopter, and the pilot informed us of the safety precautions. Then once we were all buckled in, he started up the chopper. Bella gripped my hand. She had pouted when I had told her she couldn't sit in my lap, but she cuddled close to me and held my hand tightly.

_You won't let me fall? Promise?_ Her eyes searched mine for reassurance.

_I promise._ She smiled slightly and hugged my waist. Her head rested on my chest, and the pilot seemed to notice her discomfort.

"Are you alright back there, Miss Bella? This your first time flying?" Lance asked as he continued to press buttons.

"Yes," Bella responded timidly. Her voice trembled slightly. I kissed her little hand.

"Don't worry, Miss Bella. I'm very good at my job, and I'll make sure you have a good time. Mr. Edward and I will keep you safe, okay?" Bella smiled at his cheerful comfort.

"Thank you," Bella said charmingly.

"No problem, little lady. Now we're ready for take-off!" The blades on the copter began to spin faster, and Bella yelped and clung to me as the copter came off the ground. I held her securely around her waist to help her feel safer.

_Just look at me, love. I'm right here, and I won't let anything happen to you._ She stared into my eyes as we got higher and higher off the ground. _Look now, angel._

Bella looked out at the view as gasped just like she had with the balcony. The forest filled with trees was below us, and you could see all across the city. When the ocean game into view, Bella squealed in delight. She was now leaning forward and side ways to take in all the sights, and her hair was bellowing around her excited face. My arm now functioned to keep her from bouncing out of her seat.

Lance laughed, "I see you like the view, Miss Bella."

"I really like it, Lance. It's so pretty. I've never been this high before," she continued to stare in awe at the magnificent view, but I was focused on her. Her hair was all over her face and whipping in every direction. When we finally descended Bella pouted, sad that the flight was over, but I was thankful to Lance. He had noticed how much Bella enjoyed the flight and had increased our time. We went from thirty minutes to almost an hour. It threw me a little off schedule with driving, but it was worth it to see Bella smile.

"Thank you, Lance. We enjoyed it very much," I said as we shook hands.

"It was my pleasure," he smiled towards Bella. "Are you still afraid of flying now?"

Bella shook her head, "Nope. I love it!" She threw her hands up to support her declaration.

Lance chuckled, "Well, I'm very glad. Flying is an amazing thing for anyone to experience no matter how common it is now a days. Don't forget that," he ruffled Bella's hair before he returned to the building. I paid for the ride before we waved goodbye, and we were on the road once again.

"Edward, thank you so much. It was so fun and exciting," Bella bounced and chattered about the sights we had seen. I was as she animatedly spoke of the ride. Her hands moving, her eyes sparkling, and her cheeks flushed with excitement.

I leaned over and kissed her softly, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, angel." It was almost six. We would probably be at the house by ten-o'-clock, "We'll be with my family in a few hours." We decided to enjoy the little time we had left completely alone with one another. We laughed and oohed and awed over the pictures we had taken with my digital camera. Apparently Bella had fallen in love with the camera and had been taking pictures left and right. A lot of pictures of me were on the camera.

"Edward, the lights at the hotel, why were they there?" She asked as we looked at the pictures Sophie took with the red bow light in the background.

"They were Christmas decorations, love," I said as I cruised down the road. I was able to pick up speed thanks to the lack of drivers and police. We had passed the border into Alaska a little while ago. I wouldn't be long before we reached my family.

_What's Christmas?_ Bella tilted her head questioningly.

"It's a Holiday were friends and family exchange gifts. It was originally evented because of a religion, but now it is celebrated by most people as a time to be happy with your loved ones," I explained to her. I was glad that she would share her first Christmas with me and my family.

_Oh, that sounds so nice._ She smiled softly at the thought. When is Christmas?

"It's on the twenty-fifth day in December. Today is the twelfth," I pulled onto the street that would lead me to the Denali's estate.

_It's soon then!_ Bella clapped her hands enthusiastically. The sun was setting, and Bella had drifted to sleep.

"Time to wake up, sweetheart," I slowed the car as we drove up the road leading to the house.

_Hmm, Edward? _She wiped her eyes drowsily. Her eyes fluttered open as she woke up.

"We're here, angel," I pulled up to the house. I could hear everyone inside. They hadn't noticed our arrival. Esme and Carlisle were cuddling in the couch, Rose and Alice were flipping through fashion magazines, and Em and Jazz were wrestling out back. Carmen and Eleazar were reading in their room. It seemed the sisters were out clubbing, typical succubus. Bella chewed nervously on her lip.

_Edward, what if they don't like me?_ She gripped onto my arm the way she did when she was scared.

_Bella, you are the most charming, lovable woman I have ever met. They will adore you, I promise._ I kissed her lips softly before going over to her side to help her out of the car. Our fingers entwined, and together we walked towards the main house. I opened the door, and we quietly entered. I helped Bella out of her heavy jacket and removed my own before hanging them up in the closet by the door. Bella's scent had masked my own, and we had entered silently as to surprise them, but as soon as Bella caught sight of my family in the living room, she hid behind me.

"Edward!" Alice shrieked. She had been the first to see me and came barreling into my arms. Suddenly I was surrounded by multiple 'Edward's' and 'Welcomes' and 'I missed you's'.

"I missed all of you as well," Esme had tears running down her cheeks, and Carlisle stepped forward to hug me.

"Welcome home, son," I returned his hug. I hadn't realized just how much I had missed my father. Suddenly I heard Carlisle gasp. He could see Bella clinging to the back of my shirt over my shoulder. I pulled away from the hug and reached back to take Bella's hand. She slid her tiny hand into mine but still remained hidden behind me.

"Edward, who is that?" Carlisle asked. The others seemed surprised by his question. I was much bigger than Bella, so her tiny form was completely concealed behind me.

"Everyone, I would like to meet my mate," I started off but was cut short by multiple gasps and outbursts. Before any questions could be asked, Jasper and Emmett came bursting through the door.

"Edward, you're here!" Emmett boomed as he caught sight of me. Bella was in full view since he had come from behind us, and Emmett stopped short as he saw her. "You're so tiny!" he exclaimed, gaping at her petite form. Bella screamed and immediately came from behind me to bury herself in my chest. I allowed my arms to enclose her in a secure embrace when she whimpered fearfully. No matter how may silly stories I told Bella, she still found Emmett's large size unnerving; add in his booming voice, and she had quickly become terrified of the friendly giant that was my brother.

_Edward, he's even bigger than in the picture._ She cuddled closer to me. Having all these people stare at her, and Emmet's exuberant entrance frightened her half to death. Her thoughts were similar to the ones I had first heard from her. They consisted mostly of emotions.

_It's alright, my little one._ I stroked her back softly. She trembled slightly against me. She didn't like all these people focusing on her. It made her uncomfortable, especially after how long she had been alone. Even with me, she didn't speak often to other people.

_Son, is she alright?_ Carlisle looked at us with concern on his face, and the others had the sense to stay back.

"She's fine, Dad. She's just frightened. She isn't used to being around people, and Emmett scared her," Emmett looked guiltily at Bella.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. I was over excited. I'm Emmet. Nice to meet you," he held out his gigantic hand to shake Bella's. She looked at me, and I nodded my head in Em's direction, signaling that she should shake his hand. Bella tentatively shook Emmett's hand, not removing herself from my embrace. As scared as she was, she wouldn't turn her head away from someone who was trying to be kind to her. Carlisle tried to approach her next.

_Look, sweetheart. It's Carlisle from the pictures. The one I told you so much about. You were so excited to meet him._ I tried to urge her to speak to Carlisle. He had been the one she had wanted to meet the most, and her curiosity and desire won against her fear.

"Hello, my dear. I am Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father. It's a pleasure to meet you," Carlisle extended a hand to Bella. Bella turned so her back was pressed against my chest, so she could face Carlisle. Her hands rested were my arms met as they enveloped her small waist.

Bella shook his hand more easily than she had shaken Emmett's, "I'm Bella. I'm Edward's mate." She blushed as she said these words.

"It's lovely to meet you, Bella," Carlisle smiled at her warmly. She relaxed against me and smiled back. It was a timid smile that the whole family thought was adorable.

_She is so gorgeous! I would love to style those curls of hers._ Alice was jumping to different ideas for 'Barbie Bella'.

_What a beautiful girl, but she seems so afraid, the poor thing. It's so wonderful that Edward has finally found his mate. He's waited far too long. I wonder how they met._ Esme looked positively beatific. She had been waiting for me to find my true love for so long.

_So I guess that means Eddie isn't gay._ Emmett, of course.

_Well, Edward finally found himself a lover._ My loving sister Rosalie.

_She is the sweetest smelling human I've ever come across._ Jasper was intrigued by Bella.

She obviously wasn't a vampire seeing as she could blush, and he wondered why he didn't feel any bloodlust towards her. It was probably because she didn't have blood. What intrigued me was that he couldn't sense her emotions. She was clearly scared, and he knew it, but he couldn't _feel_ it.

_She is very sweet, Edward. Would you like to calm her down before we continue introductions?_ _She seems frightened._ Carlisle was as caring as ever.

_Love, would you like a moment, or can you continue greeting everyone?_ I ran my thumb over her rosy cheek. She nuzzled her cheek against my hand.

_I'm alright. I want to meet them I'm sorry; I'm being strange._ She apologized. She felt guilty for the ruining the moment when we had worked so hard to make this a wonderful surprise.

_You have nothing to apologize for, love. I know you're not used to being around people. _I lightly squeezed her little waist._ Take your time, and remember that I'm right here with you._

She took a deep breath before facing everyone, "Hi everyone, um, well, I'm Edward's mate, Isabella, but I like Bella for short. It's very nice to meet you, and Edward told me a lot about you all." She was still nervous, but she was comforted by arms being around her.

"Hello, dear. It's a pleasure to meet you, and a great surprise as well," she hugged Bella who, after a moment of hesitation, returned the hug. It was mildly awkward due to my arms still being around her waist, but my mother didn't let that stop her. We were both wrapped in the arms of a 5'5 woman. "Edward, was she the reason you barely spoke to us and were always so secretive. You know you had me scared out of my wits when Alice said she couldn't see you," my mother chided me, though she was delighted that I was finally home.

"Wow! I never would of guessed that you were the surprise!" Alice bounced over to Bella. "I'm Alice, your new sister," she stated proudly before hugging Bella and I. They all took turns greeting and hugging us. The room was practically buzzing with excitement, and my mind was being filled with thoughts that weren't my own.

_Edward, how did you meet her?_

_Why did you keep her a secret?_

_She isn't human, is she?_

_She smells like flowers._

"Everyone, we've had a long drive, and Bella is tired. Could we save the questions until tomorrow morning?" I softly stroked Bella's arms as she rested against my chest. Her eyes were slightly closed, and her body was being supported by mine. I swiftly scooped her into my arms, and she cuddled against my chest.

"Aw, she is so cute!" Alice squealed.

"And she is trying to sleep," I reminded Alice. She pretended lock her lips and throw away the key. "Em, her bags are in the car. Could you get them please?"

"Sure thing, bro," Emmett left to retrieve the bags, and I went upstairs to one of the guest rooms of the main house. The estate was set up with one large, three story house, and then five cabins formed a circle around the main house about each one bring a mile away. I would take Bella to the cabin that I usually stayed in tomorrow. "Ed, I got the bags!" Emmett boomed as he entered the room.

"Emmett, she is sleeping," I hissed at him as Bella stirred in my arms.

"Edward," she murmured softly, still slightly asleep.

"Sorry," he said guiltily. I laid her gently on the bed. I was going to undress her, but I was aware that Emmett was still in the room.

"Em, do you mind?" I asked nodding my head in the direction of the door.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," he exited the room closing the door behind him. I helped Bella pout of her clothes and was about to get her a clean shirt from our bags, but she gripped tightly onto me. I removed my jacket and gave her the shirt I was wearing. She slipped it on happily and then opened her arms for me to join her on the bed. I turned off the lights and slid in the bed with her before drawing the covers over the both of us.

_I love you._ She cuddled up to me before finally succumbing to sleep.

_I love you, angel._ I kissed her forehead and stroked her hair. After about an hour she began to dream, and I allowed myself to be drawn into her thoughts. We were at the house in Forks, and we were sitting on my piano bench. Bella was on my lap with my arms on either side of her, and I was playing her lullaby. I continued to watch her dream, but it felt as if something was tugging on my mind, waking me from my sleep-like state.

_Edward. Son, are you alright? Could you come here, please?_ I could hear Carlisle asking me mentally. I blinked back to consciousness. Bella was still sleeping peacefully. She was curled up against me with her head and hand resting on my chest, and her legs were tangled with mine. She felt soft and warm against me, and I had no desire to move from where I was, but Carlisle wished to speak with me. My chances of leaving without waking Bella were very little. I gently untangled myself from her, and she whimpered when she could no longer feel my body against hers. I kissed her forehead before going downstairs to meet with Carlisle.

He was waiting for me in the library, sitting in one of the red velvet chairs. I sat in the chair opposite of him, "You wanted to speak with me."

**Well there you go. Please review and I will try my best from now on to update every weekend, but I can't make any promises, so please bear with me. xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Once again it's me. I hope you have noticed, but I've been doing this thing were I thank all my new reviewers. Yeah… I am getting confused, so I will be taking any questions or comments you have through reviews and then privately messaging you back. I love reviews, and I'll read them; I promise, so shoot me a review, and I will message you back if there is anything you want to talk about. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Leave me some love. Please review. **

Chapter 8: Family Life

"Edward, are you alright? I had been calling to you for almost five minutes," Carlisle asked concerned.

"Sorry. I was distracted. It's good to see you, Carlisle," I hugged my adopted father. I was trying to not bring up the topic of my distraction, but I truly did miss my father.

He patted my back in that way men did when they hugged, "It's good to see you too, Son. I must say, I prefer having the whole family together. Now tell me what has you so distracted." He saw right through me.

"Well, I guess you could say I was sleeping," I said tentatively. This would no doubt confuse him. Of course vampires couldn't sleep, but it was the only explanation I could give.

"Vampires don't sleep," he said, a skeptical look etched onto his face. I knew that look. He was interested and curious, and we would probably end up talking for hours. I had a few minutes at most before Bella noticed I had left, and she would wake up.

"I was not actually sleeping. Bella was sleeping, and I was watching her dreams, so it seems like I am dreaming myself, and I enter some sort sleep-like state," I tried to explain to him. I wanted to keep this conversation as short as possible, but the just this one question was complicated enough to fuel hours of conversation.

"You've seen the dreams of humans before, and this never happened," I knew he was going to bring that up.

"Bella and I-", I broke off as I heard the sounds of Bella waking up.

_Edward? Where are you?_ I needed to get back to her. It had been a long day, and we had traveled a lot. She was probably very tired, and I didn't want her leaving the bed to come look for me.

_Stay there, angel. I am just talking to Carlisle. I'll be up in a few minutes. Try to go back to sleep._ I knew she preferred to sleep with me there, but I wasn't sure how long this conversation would take.

_I can't sleep if you're not here._ I heard the rustle of the sheets and knew she was going to try and come to me.

_Stay in the bed, love. I'm coming up now. _I was glad when she listened to me. She stayed in the bed and waited for me to return to her. I would have to apologize to Carlisle for ignoring him. I had been focused on Bella and hadn't been listening to what he was saying.

"Carlisle, I'm sorry, but now isn't a good time for this discussion. I really need to get back to Bella, and all this is far too complicated to explain right now. Could we please do it tomorrow with the whole family present?" I asked as apologetically as I could.

"Is everything alright, Edward?" He asked. He wasn't used to seeing me so anxious.

"Yes, everything is fine, but I have to get back to Bella," I felt like I was just repeating myself. I knew I was being disrespectful in being so impatient with him, but I really needed to return to Bella.

He nodded in understanding, "Alright, I'm sorry for the bad timing. It does seem more appropriate to wait until tomorrow."

"Thank you," I left without another glance to find Bella sitting on the bed fiddling with her fingers.

_Edward!_ Her lovely face lit up when she saw me. I felt so guilty. She was obviously tired. There were circles under the sparkling eyes. I curled up with her once again.

_I'm sorry, angel. Carlisle wanted to talk to me._ She rested her head on my shoulder as sleep began to take over again.

_It's okay. I'm sorry for bothering you. It's hard to sleep when you're not there._ She told me apologetically.

_Don't apologize, love. You didn't do anything wrong, and you're definitely not a bother. _I kissed her softly before she cuddled against me, trying to get comfortable again.

"Good night, Edward," she said as she drifted.

_Good night, love._ I stroked her hair as she slept. I felt awful for just pushing Carlisle aside, but Bella needed me, and even though we hadn't been together for a long time, I was used to being able to just come whenever she called. I hadn't even been here a day, but I already noticed the way being with my family affected us. All my attention couldn't just be focused on Bella anymore, and I wasn't very happy about that. I had felt so irritated at Carlisle for drawing me away from her and even more irritated for keeping me away even though he was the man I considered my father, and I hadn't seen him in almost a month.

~The One for Me~

_I can't wear your shirt?_ Bella asked me, her eyes brimming with tears. We were still in the guest room of the main house. It was early morning, and the couples were still in their cabins. Bella had slept soundly last night after I had returned to her, and she had woken up as adorably as ever, but considering we were now in a house with my whole family, I wondered if it was alright for her to go prancing about in nothing but my shirt and her underwear.

She continued to stare at me with, her sparkling pleadingly. It truly was unfair the power she had over me. I couldn't say no to her, and our current position wasn't helping either. I was sitting at the foot of the bed with Bella perched on my lap. Her face was only inches away from my own, and her tiny hand clutched onto my shirt as she gazed at me entreatingly.

"Well, I suppose I have no choice. I did promise you after all," I kissed her forehead, and was rewarded with one of her dazzling smiles.

_Thank you, Edward!_ She threw her arms around my neck and peppered my face with kisses. I chuckled before softly capturing her sweet lips with my own. She returned my kiss and gazed at me dreamily when we broke apart. A small part of me delighted in the fact that my kisses seemed to dazzle her just as much as hers did me. Without missing a beat, I scooped her up and rose to my feet, smiling as she giggled delightedly.

"Are you hungry, angel?" I asked as I carried her down the stairs, and yes, she was clad in only my shirt. It was quite obvious that she wasn't wearing a bra either, but she hated to wear clothes, and I wasn't going to force her to wear anything that made her uncomfortable.

"Can I have apples, Edward? Please?" She asked me sweetly as I set her down on the counter next to the kitchen sink.

"Of course you can, sweetheart," I had all her fruits in a cooler in the car. I had neglected to take it out of the car last night. "Wait right here; I'll be right back," I kissed her cheek before going outside to retrieve the cooler from the car. I had just taken the cooler from the car when I heard the sound of someone running in the direct of the main house. A quick look into his mind revealed it to be Emmett. A second later I heard Bella scream. Without even allowing time for a single thought to cross my mind, I was once again in the kitchen.

"Woman, put on some clothes!" Emmett was standing in the kitchen entrance with his back to Bella. Bella had not moved from her perch on the counter, but she looked as though she wanted to run from the room. I realized that it was because I had asked her to stay there before I had left.

_Edward!_ She caught sight of me and ran into my arms. My angel whimpered softly against my chest, and I lifted her carefully with one arm, seeing as my other was occupied by the fruit cooler, held her to my chest. She curled against me and nuzzled her face into my neck.

"Darling, you're alright. Emmett won't hurt you," I stroked her hair soothingly. I set the cooler down on the kitchen counter.

"Ed, you shouldn't let your woman be walking around half naked like that. Now I feel like some sort of pervert," Emmett grumbled before turning to face us.

"She isn't half naked Emmett, and Bella can wear whatever she likes; this just so happens to be it," I set her down on the counter once more. "I'm going to cut your apples now, love. Emmett's not going to hurt you, so relax, okay. Can you do that for me?"

Bella nodded hesitantly. "Thank you, angel," I kissed her forehead before preparing her breakfast. "Emmett, Bella isn't used to people just popping up around her. Please apologize to her. She is already terrified of you, and you're not making it any better," I chastened him as I washed and cut Bella's apples.

Emmett approached her slowly, "I'm sorry for scaring you, Bella. I am really big, but don't worry, I won't ever hurt you, okay? I pinkie promise." He held out his giant pinkie to her. It looked more like a really long thumb compared to Bella's little finger, but she tentatively locked her tiny finger with his. "Now we'll be best friends, okay Bells? Brother and sister," Bella smiled shyly at Emmett.

"Okay, we'll be brother and sister," Bella jumped up to kiss Emmett's cheek before leaping off the counter and dancing over to me. "Emmett's my brother now, Edward. I never had a brother before. Is it fun having brother?" She asked me innocently.

I set the bowl with her sliced apples on the table and sat down on a chair before opening my arms to her and inviting her to sit on my lap, "Brothers can be great, and Emmett can be really funny sometimes."

"See, Bells, I'm a good brother," Emmett boasted. Bella smile at him brightly while munching on her apples.

"But he can also be very loud and mean, so you have to be careful with him. Make sure he is always on his best behavior," I warned her playfully as Emmett pouted.

"Hey, don't tell her stuff like that!" He yelled defensively, "And I'm not mean."

"Emmett, don't yell at Edward. That's not nice. Good brothers don't do that, right Edward?" Bella asked adorably.

"You're exactly right, love," I chuckled at the wicked glare Em sent my way.

_You're a manipulative bastard._ Emmett's thoughts voice his unspoken irritation with me.

"What's a bastard, Edward?" Bella asked me. My jaw dropped as I gazed at her.

"Where did you hear that word, Bella?"

"Emmett just said it, but he said it in the way I talk to you with our bond," she had heard Emmett's thoughts in my mind. "I think that's what he said. It sounded weird, and I couldn't hear it well. Anyway, what does it mean?"

"It's not a nice word, love. Please don't say it again, okay. Emmett was just being mean again," I was still trying to understand the seriousness of this situation. Bella couldn't hear my thoughts unless I spoke to her mind directly using our bond, and the only reason I could read hers all the time was because of my gift. This was something I needed to test. Emmett had a perverted mind, and I didn't want him corrupting Bella.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't know it was bad," she apologized tearfully. She looked at me shamefaced. I wanted to murder Emmett, and I conveyed that to him with deathly glare. He looked down as if he had noticed something fascinating about the tile floor.

I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek, "You have nothing to be sorry for, love. You didn't know. It's all Emmett's fault."

"Emmett, you can't say bad words, okay? Good brothers don't use bad words," Bella chided him.

_Damn, good brothers just can't do anything anymore. _

"Sorry, Bells. I'll try not to do it again," he had the good grace to look apologetic. Bella nodded and accepted his apology. I, however, was still trying to understand how she could have possibly heard what he had thought.

I listen to the thoughts in Emmett's mind. He was surprised that Bella had heard his thoughts, "Bella, can you hear Emmett in my head now?"

"No, I don't hear anything," she responded curiously.

"Emmett, say something to me mentally," I requested of him.

_You do know I have no idea what's going on here, right?_ I knew that very well. I turned to Bella.

"Did you hear what he said, angel?" She wore an odd expression on her face.

"I heard 'do know', 'idea', and 'going on'. That sounds really strange," she reached into the bowl to grab another apple slice only to see that it was empty.

"Would you like more, angel?" I kissed the side of her head and prepared to rise, but she wrapped her arms around my neck and held me to her.

_No, stay. _She cuddled against me, and I stroked her hair. It seemed that with every passing moment, Bella became even more extraordinary.

"Edward, care to share with the class?" Emmett was still trying to piece together what had just happened.

"Sorry, Em, but the situation is a bit too complicated to understand. Don't worry, I'll explain to it everyone later on," Bella purred contently against my chest.

"Is she purring?" Emmett asked amused. "You know, she's really cute," Emmett observed her. Bella blushed shyly at his compliment. She really was adorable.

"She's stunning," I kissed her forehead. She smiled at me lovingly.

"Aww, come here," Emmett scooped up Bella out my lap, "you're so damn cute!" Bella squeaked as Emmett swung her around the kitchen.

"Emmett, don't use that kind of language around her, and be careful with her. She's not as durable as us," I went and retrieved a dizzy Bella from my reckless brother.

"What is she, anyway? She's not human, right?" He asked perplexed.

I heard the sound of Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper approaching, "The others are coming." I avoided his question in favor of explaining to everyone at once.

"Are you sure she should be going around dressed like that?" Em asked eyeing Bella's exposed legs and her nipples pressing against her, my, shirt.

"I like wearing Edward's shirts," Bella defended before I could say anything.

"Okay, okay. I got it, Squirt," Emmett conceded, raising his hands in show of surrender.

"What's a squirt?" Bella asked as the other joined us in the kitchen. They smiled warmly at Bella before noticing her attire. Here we go again.

"Oh, wow! Bella, do you want cover up a bit?" Rose asked. "There are a lot of men here."

Bella pouted, "I always wear Edward's shirts when we're not outside."

"Why is that, Bella?" Alice asked eyeing me disapprovingly. Firstly that was completely unjustified. Bella was my mate, not a reliever for sexual frustration. I had been a virgin before Bella, so what made Alice think that I was taking advantage of her was deeply insulting to me. She seemed to understand this after I growled at her. She at least looked ashamed of her judgment and mouthed 'sorry' to me.

"I don't like clothes. They're uncomfortable, but I'll wear the dresses and um… what are they called, Edward?" Bella asked me. She had forgotten the name.

"They're skirts, angel," I reminded her.

"Oh, I like skirts too, but they have to be soft," Bella explained to everyone.

"Then why don't you wear a dress instead of Edward's shirt?" Alice asked.

"Because, Edward's shirts are soft, and they smell like him," she said defensively. They were upsetting her.

"Alright, that's enough. Bella is free whatever she likes, and she is comfortable wearing my shirts. Please leave her alone," Bella relaxed against me and turned away from everyone else. She rested her head on my chest.

_Edward, why does it make them so upset? Is it wrong to wear your shirts?_

_No, angel, not at all, but it is more appropriate to wear more clothes when we're with other people. Even if we're in our house._

Bella pouted unhappily. I rushed to reassure her. _You can still wear my shirts when we're in our cabin. We'll go there later alright?_

Bella nodded slightly comforted. It really was going to be difficult for her. There were standards that people usually held that she wasn't used to, and she also didn't like being around a lot of people. I could feel how anxious and tense she was. Jasper seemed to feel it too.

"Bella, I'm Jasper in case you didn't remember," he approached her slowly, so he would frighten her. He stopped a few inches away from us. Bella reluctantly turned to face him. He smiled warmly at her, trying to make her feel more comfortable in his presence. I felt her relax a little more against me.

"Hi, Jasper," Bella said shyly. Jasper was a calm and quiet person. I trusted him to make Bella feel a bit more at ease.

"Jasper is your other new brother, and don't worry; he's not scary like Emmett," I coaxed her.

"Hey! I'm right here, you know," Emmett said with playful anger.

"It's scary being around so many people, isn't it?" Jasper ignored Em and continued to speak to Bella.

"Yes, I liked being alone with Edward," Bella confided in Jasper.

"I can understand that. I like being alone with my mate too. It's must easier, but when you have a new family, you learn to enjoy being with them after you get to know them. It'll take a little time, but being with us won't be so scary after a while, and we'll all have lots good times together," I was grateful to Jasper. Bella smiled at him sweetly.

"You're not scary, Jasper," Bella said still smiling. Carlisle, Esme, and the Denalis were making their up the drive way and into the house.

"Are Rose and I scary, Bella?" Alice asked batting her eyelashes.

"Yes," Bella answered softly but without hesitation. Alice's jaw dropped as did Rosalie's. Emmett guffawed and Jasper and I tried and failed to not chuckle.

"My, my, aren't we lively this morning," Carmen stated cheerfully as she entered the kitchen. "Why are you all in the kitchen? Do you eat?" It was odd for five vampires to be standing in a kitchen.

"Bella was eating her breakfast. It's wonderful to see you, Carmen," I greeted her. Carmen came over to hug me.

"Edward, it's so lovely to see you. How have you been?" Carmen was a kind woman, and I enjoyed her company very much. I was aware that Bella was hiding behind me and reached a hand back, so she could hold it. She linked her little fingers with mine and rested her head against my back. This was really becoming difficult for her, and I couldn't wait to wisk her away to our cabin.

"I've been great. Bella, sweetheart, would you like to meet Carmen?" I tugged her hand softly, so she was at my side instead of behind me. She looked at me, Carmen, and then back at me.

_She is really nice, Bella. She's like Sophie. You'll like her; I promise._ Bella hesitantly faced Carmen.

"Carmen, this is my lovely mate, Bella," I introduced her.

"Hello, Bella. You're as pretty as your name. I'm Carmen. It's very nice to meet to you," Bella calmed slightly at Carmen's friendly greeting.

"It's nice to meet you too," Bella replied timidly. She gripped my hand in hers, and her other hand was fiddling with the hem of her, my, shirt.

_After this, we'll go move into our cabin, alright, love? We'll be alone for a little while._

_I am sorry, Edward. I don't know why I feel so scared. _

_It's perfectly fine, angel. You're not used to it, and I also want to have you myself for a while._

She smiled and leaned against me. "Bella, this is my mate Eleazar," Carmen gestured to Eleazar who walked up beside her.

"Hello, Bella. I'm glad to see that our Edward has found such a lovely mate," this made Bella blush.

"Thank you," Bella replied softly. Neither of them seemed to mind Bella's attire, and they were charmed by her timid greetings.

"How are you this morning, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm fine," Bella replied.

"Carlisle, I'm going to bring Bella and our things to our cabin, but I was wondering if we could have a family meeting tonight," they didn't know what Bella was or about our bond. There were many things that needed to be discussed, but right now, I just needed to get Bella away from here.

"Sure, Son. Irina, Kate, and Tanya aren't back yet either, so it would be best for us all to catch up with everyone present," I wasn't exactly thrilled about seeing Tanya tonight, but it couldn't be avoided if we were going to live here.

"Alright then, It was nice seeing, Carmen, Eleazar." I shook hands with Eleazar.

"I'll give you a hand, Edward," Jasper offered.

"Thanks, Jazz. There are still some things in the car. Could you get those please? I'll get the bags from upstairs," Bella followed me upstairs as I went to retrieve the bags. She sat down on the bed and released a soft sigh.

_Are you alright, angel?_ I knelt down in front of her and rested my forehead against hers. She relaxed against me.

_I just want to be alone with you. I don't like being around so many strangers. I feel so nervous._ Her eyes started to well up. It broke my heart to see her so distressed. I kissed her forehead before rising to my feet.

We'll be alone for a while. We don't have to come back until nighttime. I helped her to her feet, and with the bags in my hand, we descended the stairs. Bella hopped onto my back, and I ran to the fourth cabin on the estate. I made sure to be as swift as possible because Bella was only wearing my shirt which was a pathetic barrier from the freezing temperatures during winter in Alaska. Jasper was already outside waiting for us. Bella hopped off my back and followed Jasper into the house with me following behind her. The cabin was wooden and elegant looking but not too elaborate.

"Thanks for the help, Jazz," I was grateful that he had offered, so I wouldn't have had to make two trips and leave Bella on her own. Bella bounced around oowing and awing at the house. She was upstairs at the moment.

"No problem, Edward, but take care of Bella. She was really anxious around everyone. She is calmer now, obviously," he looked over at her as she giggled and flopped onto the couch in the living room.

_She is adorable._ He chuckled. She really was. _She's not human is she?_

I shook my head. _I expect that to be explained at the meeting tonight._ I nodded.

"Well then, I'll be patient," he walked over to Bella. "See you soon, Darlin'." He kissed her forehead.

Bella beamed at him, "Bye, Jasper." She waved enthusiastically at him, smiling all the while. She seemed most comfortable with Jasper than with any of the others. He gave me one more pat on my shoulder before leaving. Bella curled up on the couch, and I started a fire in the fireplace seeing as the cabin didn't have a heater like the main house did, and Bella was already shivering.

_I like Jasper._ She told me as a retrieved a blanket from the closet for her. I wrapped her up in it and joined her on the couch. She crawled into my lap and snuggled her tiny form against me.

_I'm glad. He likes you a lot too._ I rubbed her arms through the blanket as the fire began to warm the room.

_Love, it made you uncomfortable being around everyone, didn't it?_ I asked though I already knew the answer. Bella hid her face in my shoulder.

_I'm sorry. You told me how nice they are, but there are so many of them, and I've never spoken to so many people before, and I got really nervous and… _she sounded as if she was going to cry. I cupped her chin in my hand and tilted it, so I could see her face. There were tears in her sparkling eyes.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry for, angel. You're not used to being around so many people, and it's perfectly fine for you to be nervous. You haven't adjusted yet; it's still your first day here. There is no need for you to be sorry," I moved my hand to her cheek and stroked the soft, pink skin. She relaxed and leaned into my touch.

_It's okay that I'm nervous? It doesn't bother you?_ She asked timidly; her eyes locked on mine. I leaned in and rested my forehead against hers. She closed her eyes and leaned into me; her nose softly brushed against my own.

"It bothers me that you're uncomfortable, angel, but you being worried or nervous is something that I can promise I'll never be angry with you about," with that I kissed her rosy lips that were so close to mine. She sighed as her lips tentatively moved with mine and whimpered as I deepened the kiss; her hands reaching to tangle in my hair. One of my hands was cradling her soft cheek and the other was holding her to me. Her sweet taste danced on my tongue, and she pressed her body against mine, nuzzling even closer to me. Our lips separated for a few seconds before meeting again, but our kisses were softer now. I nipped and sucked on her bottom lip before venturing down her creamy neck.

_Edward, could we…_roses flared on her cheeks, and chew nervously on her bottom lip. Her eyes were turned down slightly as she tried to hide her embarrassed expression. They blanket now lay forgotten on the floor, and the fire crackled quietly as it continued to warm the small room. Bella's hands slid from my hair and down to my chest.

_Would you make love to me?_ Her eyes met mine shyly as she continued to chew on her lip, and what a vision she made. Bella still didn't seem to understand how captivating her beauty was, and her adorable innocence only made her more enchanting. I nibbled lightly on her ear.

"Would you like me to make love to you, angel?" My hand slid down from her cheek to cup her soft breast.

"Yes," she squeaked, arching into my touch.

"It would be my pleasure," I kissed her neck before scooping her up and carrying up the stairs.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Things are a little difficult for Bella right now seeing as she isn't used to being around anyone except Edward, but he is lovingly helping her through. More complications ahead. Wish them luck! Please review and tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I have been getting a lot of reviews asking about whether Bella will be changed into a vampire. The answer is no seeing as how dryads are spirits, so they live forever just like a vampire, and if Bella is ever injured in her physical body, she can just make a new one. I hoped I calmed some of your fears. On with the next chapter, I hope you like it. Please review!**

**Chapter 9: Here We Go**

My lips trailed down her soft neck, and my fingers were currently undoing the buttons of her, my, shirt. I delighted in the small sounds she made as my hands ghosted over the velvet skin. Her tiny hands held head close to her. I continued to nibble suck on the sensitive skin of her neck before trailing down to her chest. She mewled when my lips came in contact with her breasts.

_Edward._ She tugged on my shirt, and I reluctantly removed myself from her soft skin to pull it over my head. She opened her arms to me inviting me to return to her. I slid the shirt off her shoulders and laid her down on the bed. Her warm hands rested on the sides of my cold face, and I kissed her rosy lips. Her floral scent changed from soft and sweet to heady and intoxicating. I rested one hand between her shoulder blades, and the other trailed down to her hips and slid off her panties. I allowed myself to enjoy the silky feel of her warm skin as I slid the fabric down her lovely legs which wrapped around my waist as soon as the article was off. I slid off the remainder of my clothes until we were both bare to each other. The scent of her arousal engulfed me, and she lay there before me waiting for me to take her, and a part of me was screaming to ravish her, but she was upset by this morning's events, and she needed me to comfort her.

_Edward, please touch me._ She pleaded, her eyes beckoning me. _I need to feel you, please. _I could feel all her anxiety. I felt her unease, and I knew all she wanted was to be alone with me, to lose ourselves in the all-consuming love we shared. I caressed her smooth legs, trailing up her tiny waist, full chest, graceful neck, until I finally held her rosy cheek in my hand. She looked at me with so much love in her captivating eyes, and I hoped my love for her shone in my eyes.

_I love you more than anything, sweetheart. Do you know that? _She blushed happily but nodded her head shyly, and then she did something that surprised me. She kissed me. Bella had known little about the actions that came with loving someone, and I had always been the one to initiate kisses, but it was a pleasant surprise and a precious gift when her flower petal lips brushed against my own. It was a hesitant kiss, unsure and timid, but it was warm, sweet, and soft, and I loved her all the more for it.

_Did I do it right?_ She asked tentatively, her eyes uncertain.

"It was a lovely kiss, Darling, thank you," I returned the kiss, this time parting her lips slightly and delighting in the sigh she released as my tongue tangled with hers. Our lips moved together slowly though the kiss the deep and passionate. My hand ventured between her supple thighs to her heated core, and Bella squeaked as I slipped a finger into her wet womanhood. It was an adorable sound, but her lips never left mine, if anything she pressed herself even closer to me. Her legs tightened around me, and she arched so her breasts were pressed against my bare chest. I pressed down, so she was resting against the mattress, and my body aligned perfectly with hers, every dip and curve fitting together like a puzzle piece. I slid another finger into her, and her lips did break from mine.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as she gasped for air, her hips moving with my hand as I slipped a third finger into a warmth. Her head pressed into the pillows, and she panted beneath me. My fingers moved easily within her; she was delightfully wet.

"Does that feel good, angel?" I breathed into her ear as my fingers went deeper into her velvet channel.

"Ah, yes, Edward!" she squirmed and wriggled beneath me, her hips rocking to meet my thrusting fingers, "It feels really good!" Her arms wrapped around my neck and pulled me down to her. I pressed my lips to her ear before alternating on sucking and nibbling on the silky skin of her neck. Her lips were right next to my ear, and I loved the sounds she made as I pleasured her. I curled my fingers inside her, searching for her pleasure spot.

"Edward!" I had found it. I continued to rub her there, and she bucked against my hand; my fingers continued to pump her, and she mewled, moaned, and screamed as her climax neared.

_Edward, please, I- I can't…_ Even her thoughts were jumbled. I felt her tighten around my fingers, and I kissed her, capturing her cries of ecstasy as she came. I removed my fingers from her and licked them clean before entering her.

"Ahh!" she screamed in surprise, her legs tightening around me once more; her heels pressed down, trying to press me deeper inside her.

_Edward, more. Please, more._ She cooed and mewled with every thrust I made into her velvet heat. She was warm, wet, and so tight, and I always worried I would hurt her while we made love because her body was so small and delicate. I gasped as I felt the bond flourish between us, and her pleasure mixed with mine. I couldn't contain the growls that escaped my throat.

_I love you, Bella. God, you have no idea._ I moved deeper within her, not able to control my urge to thoroughly ravish her enticing form. _It feels amazing to make love to you, angel._

_Edward, I need you deeper inside me. I want more of you._ I couldn't deny her, and her cry of pleasure meant I had found her spot once again. _Oh, Edward! That feels so wonderful._ Her hands moved to cup my face, and our lips locked. Our groans and moans were lost in the kiss, and our peaks were swiftly approaching.

_Come with me, sweetheart._ We fell together, and after the stars cleared away, we lay panting together. I rolled until she was lying on my chest and stroked her silky hair until her breathing calmed.

"I love you," she whispered as she kissed my shoulder. Her eyes no longer held anxiety, and they sparkled happily. She didn't feel scared or unsure, and I was happy that she had relaxed.

"I love you too," I said before scooping her up. Bella squealed in surprise, but was giggling when I set her down on the tub. "We haven't taken a bath together in a while, have we?" I turned on the water and poured in the soap. Bella's face lit up with the most gorgeous smile. We slid in when the tub was full, and Bella leaned back against my chest.

"Are you alright being here with everyone, Bella?" I asked, knowing this conversation couldn't be avoided.

She was quiet for a while before answering, _I don't like being around so many people, but they're your family, and I want them to like me, and I want to like them too._

"So you want to stay?" I asked. I was more than willing to go away with her if she wished it.

"Yes, I want to get to know your family, but I want to be alone with you most of the time," she said uncertainly.

"I can handle that, but if it's ever too much, I want you to tell me, alright?" I rested my hand on her stomach and circled my thumb over her soft skin. She purred against me.

_Okay._ We stayed in the bath a bit longer, kissing and caressing each other before getting dressed.

"Would you like to have a look around the area, love?" I slipped on my sweater and jeans. Bella dressed in a sky blue sweater dress and white leggings once again. I knew temperature didn't affect her as much as it would a human, and she couldn't get sick since her body was made of plants, but I still worried that she would be freezing dressed like that in the snow.

_Okay. There are a lot of trees around. I want to dance with them! _She beamed at me and bounced slightly, excited by the idea. I chuckled at her childlike reaction.

"Alright, love," I kissed her forehead before grabbing her hand and leading her down the stairs. I made sure she put on her coat. The frigid Alaskan air surely couldn't be comfortable for her. "Bella, if you get cold, please tell me. I'm not sure if a sweater dress and a coat will keep you warm." She put on her hat and slid on her gloves and boots.

_I'm fine._ She answered as we stepped outside. _It's not that bad._ Bella held my hand and swung our joined hands together as she began to explore the new environment. _It's colder than the other place, but it doesn't bother me._

She released my hand to skip and dance around the tall tree trunks. I noticed the trees starting to respond to her movements when I large clot of snow fell on her. Where Bella had been standing was now occupied by a large lump of snow that was larger than her. Bella was completely buried in the snow. I dashed over to her to see my worry wasn't necessary. Her curls popped up out of the snow though the rest of her body remained invisible.

"Are you alright, angel?" I took her hands and helped her out of the snow while trying and failing to control the urge to laugh. She was adorable and giggling. Her hair was drenched.

_That was so fun, Edward!_ She turned around and leaped right back into the snow pile, and I could only watch awestruck as she rolled around in the snow.

"Enough of that, angel, you're going to get wet," I scooped her up, and though I was trying to keep a straight face, I couldn't help laughing at the little flecks of snow that clung to her eyelashes and brows. She giggled along with me. I set her down on her feet.

She kissed my cheek before dashing off into the trees. She was feeling really playful today. I chased after her and tackled her all the while being sure not to hurt her. We rolled, so I was now the one buried in snow while she was straddling my waist.

_Sorry!_ She said both amused and apologetic. She brushed the snow off my face. I stole a kiss from her lips before rolling us. She was giggling below me, but the sweet sound was interrupted by a hiccup. Her eyes widened, and her hand flew to her mouth.

_No, they came back!_ I rolled off of her laughing. She sat up to pout at me, but couldn't do it correctly because the hiccups continued to escape her. _It's not funny._

"Of course it's not. I'm sorry, love," I tried to apologize to her. I sat up as well. "That was very rude of me. I'm very sorry," I rubbed my nose against hers playfully finally getting her to stop pouting when she smiled, but I couldn't help but chuckle when she hiccupped again.

_Edward! Where are you? The others told me you finally came last night._ Tanya's thoughts echoed in my mind, and I couldn't suppress the growl that rumbled through my chest.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Bella leaned back surprised. I kissed her forehead in an attempt to calm her anxiety. She was easily worried when it came to me.

"Don't worry, love. It's only Tanya," I helped her rise to her feet as the name clicked.

_Tanya is the one that likes you._ She said unhappily. I kissed her pouting lips.

"Tanya may like me, but I love you, and there is nothing you need to worry about. I'm yours and yours alone. You know that," I rested my hands on her waist and drew her to me. She rested her head on my chest. Tanya was approaching swiftly, and her thoughts were less that welcome.

"Finally, you know I have been looking all over for you," Tanya appeared through the trees. She was wearing a bright red dress that showed far too much leg and cleavage, and couldn't even be describe as clothing seeing how little it covered. Her strawberry blonde hair curled around her face, and as beautiful as she was in the eyes of others, she seemed utterly repulsive to me.

"Hello, Tanya," I greeted politely. I brought Bella even closer to me, hoping Tanya would get the message. She didn't.

"Edward, it's been far too long. I've missed you terribly," she walked over to me and opened her arms to hug me, but Bella blocked her way.

"Oh, who is this?" Tanya asked innocently as if she had just noticed Bella's presence.

"This is my mate, Bella," I introduced Bella to her. Tanya erupted with laughter.

"Edward, you must be joking; this tiny slip of a girl?" Tanya ran her eyes disdainfully over Bella from head to toe. I wanted to snap her neck.

_She looks like a child. What Edward needs is a woman._

"Eddie, just look at her. She's a baby. There is no way that she could possibly satisfy you sexually. Vampires are very sexual creatures after all," Tanya leered edging closer towards us and swinging her hips in a way she thought was seductive. Bella tensed and turned in my arms to look at Tanya. "Besides, she's a pathetic human. She could die any day, or she could easily fling herself at the next guy she sees. She can't be what you need."

"That's not true! I would never want anyone except Edward. He is my mate, and I love him!" Bella yelled angrily at Tanya. The branches of the trees began to tremble, and I had had enough of this. "And I'm not a human!"

"Tanya, Bella is the one I have been waiting all these years for, and she is my mate. Our bond is just as strong as that of Elizar's and Carmen's or Carlisle's and Esme's, and I won't just stand back and allow you to insult my mate in such a manner," I made sure to growl out the last sentence. For the first time in my existence, I contemplated hitting a woman.

_She can't give you what I can, Edward. Look at her. You see the difference between us._

Yes, I did. It was an obnoxiously large difference.

"Please, Eddie. What does she have that I don't? It's obvious who the better woman is," Tanya purred trying to move closer. It seemed as if everything we said went through one ear and out the other.

"Yes, it's very obvious, and Bella has heart that is pure and beautiful; something you are surely lacking. She also has my devotion, admiration, adoration, respect, and love; things will surely never have," a scowl made its way to Tanya's face.

"We'll see about that," she then directed her words to Bella. "He will tire of you, and when he does, he'll come to me, so I suggest you enjoy him while you have the chance," she boasted. Bella's eyes sparked angrily, and for the first time, her face flushed with anger.

"You're terrible! Edward would never love someone as awful as you, and I know he loves me because I feel it through our bond. Everything you just said is a lie, and even if Edward didn't love me, you wouldn't deserve to be with him!" Bella's voice seemed to echo off the trees, and the branches began to fling the snow that had fallen onto to them at Tanya.

"What the hell is this? What's going on?" Tanya screeched as she tried to dodge the snow. One smacked her right in the face, and she spit snow out of her mouth.

"Tanya, I suggest you leave. I have no qualms about tearing you apart right now," I snarled at her. Bella was panting and seemed to be getting angrier and angrier. The roots of the trees were creaking, and I thought they might actually try to kill Tanya. As terrible as she was, she done anything that deserved death; at least not yet.

_You're making a mistake, Edward, and sooner or later, you'll realize it. I'll be waiting._ With that, she dashed off towards the main house. Bella was still panting harshly, and the trees were in a frenzy. I could feel her anger flare through the bond.

"Bella, love, you have to calm down. The trees are getting out of control," they continued to feed off her anger. I wrapped my arms around her waist and turned her, so her head rested over my heart. "Tanya's gone, angel. Everything is alright," I stroked her hair and whispered words of comfort into her ear. I thought I was going to have a panic attack when she started sobbing against my chest.

"Edward," she whimpered my name. The trees were slowing, but I had a much larger problem to solve. My mate was crying, and it needed to stop. Immediately.

"Shh, shh. Angel, why are you crying?" I kissed her cheeks and cupped her chin in my hand. Her eyes sparkled with tears and a mix of emotions.

"I don't know," she continued to cry. An anxious gush of laughter left my mouth though there was nothing remotely funny about the situation. I hated to see my Bella cry.

"You're going to get hiccups again if you keep crying, sweetheart," I swept her up and sat down, so she was seated sideways on my lap.

_I don't like hiccups._ I wiped the remainder of the tears from her eyes. The trees had finally settled down, and Bella's emotions seemed to be calming.

"I'm sorry Tanya upset you, angel. I didn't think she would be so terrible," my fingers played with her curls, and Bella snuggled closer to me.

_I like trees much better than people. Trees never made me cry or get angry._ Bella pouted.

"Does that mean you would rather have a tree for a mate?" I asked jokingly.

"No, I love you, so you're different," she answered without hesitation. I kissed the top of her head before lifting her up.

"I'm glad to hear that," I ran with her back to the cottage and was surprised to see Alice there. Bella was less than pleased. She buried her face in my shoulder when Alice bounded over to us.

_I hear you ran into Tanya. _Alice teased. I ignored her comment.

"Hey you two! Edward, Rose and I were wondering if we could borrow Bella for a while. You know, become better acquainted with our new sister!" She chirped.

"Bella, would you like to spend some time with my sisters?" I asked her knowing the answer already. She really didn't want to, but she felt that she should try to get used to being around my family.

"Okay," she whispered softly. I kissed her forehead and set her down on her feet.

_Just call me if you need me, angel. I won't be far._ Bella squeezed my hand nodded. She reluctantly let me go and followed Alice to the main house. She gave me one last glance before she left, and it took all I had not to follow her. I stood there alone and silent in snow.

It took only a minute before I felt it. The aching pain that came with being away from her, but it wasn't as terrible as last time. It was like a sore muscle after a workout, painful but tolerable, but just because the pain was less didn't mean I wanted Bella feeling it. I decided to go to Carlisle's and Esme's cabin which was closer to the main house than ours.

"Edward, what a nice surprise," Esme kissed both my cheeks as she greeted me at the door.

"Hello, Mom," the pain was fading. "I came to visit for a while if you don't mind," I said as she ushered me inside. The cabins all had similar set ups, but Esme found pleasure in decorating. It was probably the most extravagant cabin in the world.

"Of course I don't mind. Besides your father is speaking with Eleazar, so you can keep me company. There are also a lot of things I want to ask you," she led me into the living room, and we both sat on the couch. "So tell me about Bella."

I knew this was coming. "Bella and I haven't been together long as you know." I paused for a moment. I wasn't exactly sure what to say in this conversation.

"But you love her," Esme continued for me.

"Yes, and I know she is my mate. She's the one I was made for, and I honestly can't imagine ever loving someone as much as I love her," I was rambling. Esme smiled adoringly at me.

"It's astonishing, isn't it? You love someone so much, but you never imagined that you could ever love this much," Esme explained to me.

"Yes, I knew that a mating bond was powerful, but the intensity of the love and the emotions; it's more than I ever thought I was capable of feeling," I loved Bella tremendously, and the intensity could be considered frightening if I wasn't so head over heels.

"Oh Edward!" My mom through her arms around my neck. "I'm so happy for you," she pulled away with tears in her eyes. "You should see yourself when you talk about her. Your eyes light up, and you get this little smile on your face that you're not even aware of."

"I never expected it to feels like this, but I've never been happier, Mom. I understand what it feels like to want to be with someone forever," I always saw my family together and thought that forever was an awfully long time, and that there could not possibly be any reason to want to live that long, but now I wanted to spend every day of forever with Bella.

"She changed you, and in such a short time. It's impressive," Esme smiled. It seemed like she was the mind-reader here.

"I don't feel like a monster with her. She loves the things about me that I hate, she understands me in ways that even I don't, and she's so honest and sincere. She wouldn't play games with my heart or hurt me in any way. I didn't think there was a woman out there today that could possibly do all that," I was blessed to have Bella, and I found myself missing her immensely.

"It seems I've been replaced," Esme joked faking heartbreak. I laughed.

"No one could replace you, Mom," I kissed her cheek.

"Bella seems really amazing, dear, and if she would like, I would love to get to know her better," Esme said sincerely. I couldn't have been happier to call her mother at that moment.

"I- "

_Edward!_ Bella's scream filled my mind, and not five seconds later, I was at the main house.

"Bella!" I stormed in. She and my sisters were in one of the upstairs bedrooms. I almost broke the door in my haste to get to her. Bella was curled up and quivering in the corner. She looked up at the sound of my voice and rushed towards me, tears streaming down her face.

_Edward! I was so scared!_ She sobbed against my chest. My arms instinctually wrapped around her waist. The roomed smelled terrible. The scents of nail polish and popcorn invaded my senses, and I was aware of some woman screaming. I realized that it was coming from the television. They were making Bella watch a scary movie. Fantastic.

"What is wrong with you two?" I yelled at my sisters who were watching dumbfounded.

"We were just watching a movie and doing nails. It's normal girl stuff," Alice defended.

"Yeah and then Bella freaked out when a scary part came up," Rosalie added. I wanted to kill the both of them.

"If you saw that she was scared, why didn't you turn it off?" I was too enraged for this conversation. Not waiting for their answer, I carried Bella to room she slept in the night we first came here and sat her on the bed.

_Are you alright, sweetheart?_ I peppered her face with kisses and wiped her tears away, trying to comfort her. She leaned into my touch.

_Edward, there was blood on the floor, and some ugly thing popped out of the closet. _She sniffled. I kneeled on the floor in front of her, so my nose brushed against hers.

"It's not real, love. It was all fake," I tried to explain to her. I didn't recall us ever watching television together. She didn't understand the concept.

_Then they put this color stuff on my fingers, and it smells awful._ She held out both hand to show me. Her nails were painted bright red. There was a knock on the door. It was Esme.

_Edward, is everything alright? You left so suddenly._ She spoke through the door.

"Come in, Mom," I said not taking my eyes off Bella's hands. Esme entered and immediately noticed Bella's unhappy expression.

"Oh, what's wrong, dear?" She sat next to Bella on the bed.

"Mom, could you remove this polish for her, please? Rosalie and Alice painted her nails, but the smell bothers her," I asked Esme. I trusted her to be more considerate of Bella.

"No problem. I'll go get the remover," she exited the room at vampire speed and returned the same way with nail polish remover and a cotton ball. I rose from my spot in front of Bella, so Esme could work easier. Bella remained quiet and sullen as Esme cleaned her nails.

_Alice and Rosalie aren't nice._ Bella pouted. I joined her on the bed and kissed her cheek. She rested her head on my shoulder.

_They are, love, I promise. They just weren't being very good sisters today. They don't understand you._ Bella wrinkled her nose at the smell of the remover.

_This smells bad too._ This really was a dreadful day for her.

_Don't worry, sweetheart. You can wash your hands afterwards, and the smell will go away._ I picked up the hand that Esme had already cleaned and kissed it.

"There you go, Bella," Esme said with a warm smile. I was glad that Bella was able to smile back. She needed to be cheered up after everything that had happened today.

"Thank you, Esme," Bella replied sweetly.

"You're very welcome, dear," Esme rose to her feet. Bella got up to go to the bathroom and wash her hands with the scented soap.

"Why did the girls paint them if the smell bothered her so much?" Esme asked reminding me of my anger.

"They were overexcited and being inconsiderate of Bella," I fought to keep the growl out of my voice.

"Gosh, those two. She's really upset, isn't she?" Esme turned her head to look in the direction Bella had gone.

"Yes. I'm going to see what I can do to cheer her up. Thank you for cleaning nails, Mom," I kissed Esme's cheek.

"It was no problem, dear. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to have a talk with your sisters," she winked at me before exiting the room. I chuckled and lied back on the bed.

_Edward?_ I turned my head to see Bella standing in the doorway.

"Come here, darling," I opened my arms to her in invitation. She curled up against me on the bed; a sigh of relief exited he mouth. I kissed the top of her head and stroked her soft curls.

_This hasn't been a very good day, has it, love? I'm sorry all these complications turned up. Honestly I wish we had just stayed in Forks._ Bella snuggled further against me.

_I am glad I got to meet your family even if bad things happened, and I do like Jasper, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle. Maybe I'll like the rest of them soon._ I could tell this wasn't a completely honest thought; she wanted to cheer me up, but Alice and Rosalie scared her, she didn't really know the rest of the Denalis, and Tanya was just… there were no words.

"I missed you when I was with Alice and Rosalie. I didn't like being away from you, and my chest hurt worse than it did with the hiccups," she said gently. It was like a whisper.

"I missed you too, angel. I was talking to Esme about you," I told her inciting her curiosity.

_What did you say?_ She looked at me with her sparkling eyes. They never failed to take my breath away, and for a millisecond, I forgot what I was saying.

"I told her how much I love you, and that I'm so happy to have you as my mate," she blushed and a small smile graced her face.

_I love you too._ Her little hand found mine, and our fingers tangled together. It was nice to just be the two of us right now, and Bella seemed more at ease this way.

"How about this? I'll make you a fruit salad, and then we'll spend the rest of the day looking around the forest, okay?" I hoped to show her the lake that was at the edge of the estate grounds.

"Will there be strawberries? She asked her eyes shining playfully, something I was grateful for.

"As many as you like," I kissed her softly. She moaned breathily against my lips, and I savored her sweet taste. The last bits of unhappiness faded away from her mind as she lost herself in our kiss. She was as cheerful as ever.

"Okay!" Bella leaped off the bed and danced out the room. It took her about twenty second before she noticed that I was still sitting on the bed. Her head peeked through the doorway. "Edward, come on," she pouted adorably. She had me wrapped around her little finger.

"Alright, I'm coming," I followed her.

**I know this was not the best chapter, and Bella was very unhappy, but I was just setting the structure for events to come. You'll understand later. Please review. I love to hear your questions, comments, and concerns. See you soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am a terrible human being; I know! I'm sorry it took me so long. Life didn't want to let me go. I hope you enjoy this chapter. My lovely Omega edited for me. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: Family Matters**

"Love, I can't put the strawberries into the salad if you keep eating them," I chided Bella, though I was amused more than anything.

_But they taste so good!_ She continued to munch on the red berries. The crimson juice was all over her lips. It was quite an attractive picture. Bella blushed when she caught me staring at her.

_You're staring at me._ She looked up at me shyly beneath her long eyelashes. I stroked her rosy, warm cheek with my thumb.

"You are far too lovely, Isabella," I said with a sudden flood of emotion. I chuckled as she went from pink to crimson. She was sitting on the counter with her feet dangling, and strawberry juice coated her already red lips.

I picked up a napkin to wipe off her lips, but Bella leaned back and shook her head, a playful expression on her face. She showed me in my mind what she wanted, and I had no problem obliging. I kissed the sweet juice from her lips, and she hummed appreciatively against my own. I adored the sweet smile that graced her cherubic face as our lips reluctantly separated.

"Get a room," Emmett sneered playfully.

"Hi, Emmett," Bella greeted cheerfully as she leaped down from the counter and ran over to peck his cheek. Emmett's eyes widened in surprise at the affectionate greeting. Bella danced back over to me. I set her bowl of chopped fruit on the table and sat down. Bella plopped down on my lap before munching on her fruit.

"So what's up with you, Bella Boo? I heard you watched a scary movie," Emmett teased. Bella's smile immediately dropped, and Emmett blanched at the death glare I sent his way.

"Rose and Alice made me," Bella pouted.

"Aw, did the mean ladies scary my Bella Bunny?" Emmett scooped her up, and Bella squealed delightedly. "I shall make them pay. Off with their heads!" I watched in amazement as he ran out of the kitchen with a giggling Bella in his arms.

"Emmett, you better not break her, or it's off with your head!" I called after them. Kate entered the kitchen with a look of pure amusement etched onto her face as she tried and failed to stifle her laughter. Kate gracefully breezed by the charging Emmett as she entered the kitchen.

Unlike her sisters, Kate respected the bonds of mating; she longed for it herself. She was just as attractive as her sisters, with light, blonde hair that hung straight down her back, and a face similar to theirs: ruby lips, high cheek bones, and large eyes surrounded by thick eyelashes. If it were any other man, she would have them kissing her feet.

"Never a dull moment with you Cullens around," Kate teased as she joined me at the table, taking the seat next to mine. "So, when are you going to tell us more about your mystery girl?"

"The family meeting is tonight. I'll explain everything then," with how complex our story was, I didn't want to have to explain it multiple times.

"Okay, then next topic. I heard that you received a visit from sister dearest," Kate said playfully, chuckling all the while.

"She was as terrible as ever," I groaned.

"That's what you get for being so good looking," she got up and ruffled my hair. I smoothed it down to the best of my ability, but whenever my hair and I fought, I lost.

"You know how much of an annoyance my hair is, so why would you touch it?" I asked unhappily.

"It's fun," was her explanation. She plopped herself down onto my lap, and we listened to what was going on upstairs.

"Emmett!" I heard Bella squealing upstairs. The sound of her joy made me smile.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, you put Isabella down this instant," Esme yelled.

"I love family reunions," Kate laughed. "Things are always more interesting with you guys around."

"Am I interrupting something?" Jasper teased as he entered the kitchen. He eyed Kate who was seated on my lap.

"Calm down, Jazzy, you know I would never cheat on you," Kate cooed at him.

"I have absolute faith in you, Darlin'," Jasper played along. "Now, do you realize that Emmett has kidnapped Bella?"

"She's safe. Esme busted him," I replied just as a pouting Emmett entered the kitchen with a flushed Bella still in his arms. He set Bella down, and she turned to come to me but stopped short when she saw my lap was occupied by another.

_Edward._ Her mental voice was a distressed whimper. She wasn't aware of the odd friendship Kate and I shared.

"Kate, could you please…" I trailed off.

"What?" She tilted her head confused before seeing Bella's expression.

_Oh. Sorry, Edward, I didn't mean it in a flirtatious way or-_ Kate began guiltily as she hurried off my lap.

"I know, Kate. Don't worry, Bella still doesn't understand relationships," I explained to her. My relationship with Kate was purely platonic.

_Bella, come here, Love._ I beckoned her seeing as still remained rooted to the spot where she had first seen Kate and I. _Please._

Bella hesitantly walked over to me and after a while, snuggled into my lap.

_Edward, why was she on your lap?_ Bella asked, not looking me in the eye, but I tilted her chin to see her eyes. They were filled with tears. I kissed both of her eyelids and her forehead before explaining.

_Kate is a dear friend of mine, and I love her very much, but only as a friend or a family member. It's not romantic in any way, and the feelings I have for her could never compare to my love for you, Bella. I'm yours and only yours._ Bella cuddled against me, comforted by my reassurances.

_I don't like seeing other girls on your lap._ Bella pouted, being adorably possessive.

_Don't worry, love. I know I wouldn't like it if I saw you in someone else's lap. I'm sorry I upset you._ I stroked her silky curls.

_But you're only friends, right? I guess that means it's okay._ Bella thought reluctantly.

_The only woman I want on my lap is you, angel._ My fingers continued to delight in her chocolate curls until a loud throat clearing popped our little bubble.

Carlisle stood in the doorway, "Son, could I please borrow you for a moment?"

I nodded my head and eased Bella off my lap who pouted and grabbed onto my shirt.

"I'll be right back, angel. Carlisle just needs to speak to me for a moment," my hand took hers that was tightly grasping my shirt and brought to my lips. "I'll be back in just a few minutes."

My angel's pout remained, but she nodded her head in acceptance. Jasper sensing her distress came over.

"Don't worry, baby girl. You'll have much more fun with me than Edward," he gently lifted up Bella into his arms and rocked her like a baby.

"Don't break her please," I pleaded. "She's not as durable as we are."

"Don't worry, Ed. We'll take good care of her," Emmett said with a wicked glint in his eye that didn't make me feel at all better.

"Just scream if you need me, love," I kissed her sweet lips before turning to follow Carlisle.

_I love you._

_I love you too, my Bella._

"Bye, Edward!" I heard Bella squeal as my brothers attacked her.

"Kate, keep them in check for me, please," I spoke at a regular volume knowing she could hear me.

_You got it, Boss._

We walked to the other side of the house and into the den, which Carlisle was currently using as his office. Carlisle sat behind his desk, and I took one of the chairs in front of him.

"Edward, about the meeting tonight, you are already aware that we suspect Bella isn't human?"

"Yes, I'm aware. We weren't exactly hiding it, but…it's rather complicated which is why I would prefer to wait until the meeting to announce it and get any questions out of the way," oh, the amount of questions there would be.

_Edward, the rest of the Denalis have returned. We are ready whenever you are._

"Bella, I'm sure you've noticed, doesn't interact that well with others due to living in isolation for the duration of her life. She isn't accustomed to being in the presence of so many people, and she probably won't be comfortable speaking tonight," I addressed the problem that had been bothering me.

"I see," Carlisle leaned back in his chair.

_I did notice when we first met her, but I just considered her being shy and frightened because she was meeting new people who were, to make it worse, vampires._

I shook my head, "She isn't afraid of us, at least not because of what we are, and her scent doesn't evoke bloodlust, so she isn't in danger of being attacked. Her mind is quite innocent and very pure. She views us, as well as humans, as people. The only differences she sees are the physical aspects. She's quite amazing actually." I smiled at the memory.

_What?_

Carlisle noticed my attention had deviated, evoking his curiosity.

"I had been caught in one of my moments at the old house, when Bella and I had first gotten together. I told about how I viewed vampires, especially myself, as monsters, soulless and dead, but she…"

"Go on," he prodded, leaning forward.

I chuckled at his eagerness, "She was confused as to why I would view myself in such a way. In her eyes, we are similar to humans because we hunt animals for sustenance. The only difference being we drink the blood and leave the meet, while they leave the blood and eat the meat."

Carlisle gazed at me for a moment, the wheels in his mind turning.

_She is quite amazing isn't she?_

"If you think about it with that logic, it almost seems as if it is a waste of animal life," Carlisle ran his hand through his hair.

"Yes, now that I think about it, I believe she might have been scolding me. She is an animal lover," I smiled. "According to her, it's the circle of life. Humans are at the top of the food chain, so they eat other animals. Why would we consider ourselves monsters for doing the same?"

"It is a simple way of thinking, a very pure thought, but a logical one," Carlisle praised her. I felt a spark of pride for my mate.

"She also believes that because my love for her is so strong, there is no way that I could be without soul. Our mating requires one," I explained to him.

"How so?" Carlisle asked intrigued.

" It's difficult to explain. I'd rather wait until the meeting. Back to the topic at hand; multiple people speaking to her at once will undoubtedly frighten her," I cautioned him, my protective tendencies making themselves known.

_Of course. I want Isabella to be comfortable speaking to us._

"We'll gather in the living room of the main house in ten minutes, if that is alright with the others," I suggested, a part of me dreading the family meeting. Bella would be poked and prodded with questions from people she still wasn't comfortable around yet and Tanya's certain presence wasn't going to make things easier.

_Edward? _My sweet girl's voice sounded in my mind. I could feel her getting closer to me. I turned to see her peeking in from behind the door.

"Please come in, Bella," Carlisle invited her warmly. She hesitated for a moment, meeting my gaze.

_Come, sweetheart._

She slowly stepped into the room, walking over to where I was sitting. I opened my arms for her to sit in my lap. She happily cuddled against my chest, and my arms found their perch around her little waist.

"Hello, Carlisle," Bella said shyly giving him a sweet smile. Carlisle returned her smile.

_She is such an adorable creature._ He thought fondly, already quite infatuated by his new daughter.

"Hello, Bella. I am glad you decided to join us," Carlisle said just as Esme entered the room.

"Esme!" Bella cheered, immediately greeting her with a smile, Esme being the person she bonded with the fastest.

"There you are," she spotted Bella smiling affectionately. She came over and rested her hand on Bella's head. "Everyone was in quite a panic when you disappeared. I swear you didn't make a sound when you left; that is quite impressive in a house full of vampires." She said teasingly.

I laughed at the statement. Bella's sparkling eyes moved to gaze at my face, smiling at how happy I looked. I couldn't resist kissing her.

"I wanted to see Edward," Bella replied to Esme's previous statement. I buried my face into her silky curls, inhaling her delicious scent.

_They are so precious._ I heard Esme's mind.

"Hello, Darling," Esme greeted her mate as she made her way around his desk to kiss his cheek.

"Hello, my dear. We were just discussing tonight's meeting," Carlisle told her.

"Were you now?" She teased seating herself on his lap.

"Speaking of which, Isabella," Bella looked up towards Carlisle, slightly startled that he was speaking to her. "I know you aren't exactly at ease with everyone as of yet, but I would really appreciate it if you would just bear with us for a little while. Our lifestyle requires that we be cautious. We'd like to know as much as we can about our family members."

Bella replied hesitantly, "Edward he told me that everyone would want to know about what I am because I'm not human."

Carlisle smiled, pleased that she had responded to him, "Yes, we're very curious creatures; I apologize in advance for that."

"Well, I know about vampires because of Edward, so I think it's fair that you know about what I am, but I am not …very good at explaining it," Bella trailed off uncertainly.

"Don't worry, Bella. Just tell us what you can; that's all we ask," Carlisle reassured her. "So, shall we make our way to the living room?" The minds of all the others were all clustered in the room.

"Everyone seems to be in the living room already," I informed him.

"Then let us be on our way," Esme stood, and Carlisle followed.

"I see. You abandon us in favor of Carlisle," Jasper joked as we entered the living room. Everyone was present, both Denalis and Cullens, sitting together on the several couches with only Tanya standing in a corner, scowling.

"This means war, old man," Emmett growled.

"Now, boys, I can't help it if Bella likes me more than the both of you," Carlisle teased, going along with their antics.

"Them's fightin' words, Pops," Emmett held up his fists. Bella eyes flitted to Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and then back again to Carlisle, slightly panicked by their actions. They were smiling, but their words sounded aggressive.

"Don't worry, Sweetheart. They're only playing around," I reassured her, wrapping my arm around her waist. She sighed in relief and tucked herself underneath my arm.

"They are a silly bunch, dear. Don't pay them any mind," Esme kissed Bella's pink cheek.

"Bella loves me the most, right Bellarina?" Emmett caught her attention.

My angel shook her head and responded bluntly, "I love Edward the most." Emmett's jaw dropped. Jasper went into hysterics, and pretty soon the whole room but Tanya was chuckling, even Esme was giggling next to us.

_Damn, no mercy!_

_Poor Emmett._

Bella blinked innocently and gazed up at me.

_Did I say something weird?_ I kissed her forehead, flattered by her response.

_No, my love. You're perfect._ She flushed at my praise and buried her face in my side.

"Now, shall we call this meeting to order?" chuckled Eleazar trying to control himself. Everyone settled down. I led Bella over to the couch and sat down. She settled into her spot on my lap.

"This meeting is centered around our new addition to the family, Bella, Edward's mate. I'm sure you've all noticed that Bella isn't human. She doesn't have blood, a pulse, or a heartbeat; however, she does eat food and sleeps," Carlisle listed off the facts. Bella flushed and hid her face against my chest; she hated that everyone was so focused on her. Every pair of golden eyes seemed fixed on her. I could feel her begin to tremble in my arms.

_Edward, they're all staring._

I tightened my arms around her and began to purr, hoping to soothe her. My fingers stroked her long curls, and I could feel some of the tension ease off her body.

_I know it's uncomfortable, sweet girl. We'll try to make this as short as possible. _

My gaze met with Carlisle's. He had noticed Bella's distress, and Jasper was sending her waves of serenity, which I was grateful for.

"Bella isn't used to being around people, and we are a rather large group. I know you're all very curious, but please don't scrutinize her too much," Carlisle pleaded with the family.

Carmen spoke up, "I'm sure everyone will be understanding of Bella's feelings." She could be just as maternal as Esme when she felt like it. Tanya rolled her eyes before starting to observe her nails as if they held the truth about aliens; trying to act like she didn't care about the conversation going on.

_Just get it over with. What's so special about the brat?_

I growled, clenching my teeth. Bella, sensing my anger, turned in my lap to see my face.

_What's wrong?_ Her soft fingers trailed down my cheek, and her eyes searched mine. I caught her hand and kissed each slender finger.

_It's not important, love. Don't mind me. _Concern still marred her sweet face. I kissed her cheek before turning my attention to my family.

"Bella isn't human of course, nor is she a vampire. She is a dryad," I ignored the collective gasps and mass of confused thoughts.

"A dryad?" Carlisle asked calmly. "As in one who can manipulate plants?"

"She can control plants, but more than anything, they respond to her and how she is feeling," I clarified, not at all ashamed by the pride showing in my voice.

"Could you expand on that, please?" Eleazar requested, his mind just as intrigued as Carlisle's

"Bella?" I looked to her. She could explain it better than I could. She looked at the others and then me.

_It's alright, angel. _

She took a deep breath and began, "I can control them and make them do what I want, but most of the time, they are just happy to see me."

"Happy to see you? They have emotions?" Kate asked shocked.

"Well…um, dryads are born from trees. It usually takes years and years of life before a tree can _feel_. Then the feelings form into a soul. The soul then exits the tree and turns into a spirit. That's what dryads are, tree spirits," Bella tried to explain. "So, when trees can sense a dryad's presence it…it makes them _feel_. They want to be with the dryad because of that. It's really hard to explain. I don't even think I'm saying it right," she struggled for the words.

I helped her, "It's like a new born baby. They don't have thoughts, but they can feel joy or sadness or fear. When the trees sense Bella's presence, it's like a new born seeing its mother. It evokes something in the trees. They gravitate to her, care about her, respond to her thoughts and feelings. If she's happy, they'll sway and dance, but if she's sad or afraid, they'll try to comfort her. They _move_ of their own accord."

"The trees move? Like in that Pocahontas movie?" Emmett interjected.

"Emmett, what are you talking about?" Alice asked.

"In the movie, Pocahontas has this tree that she calls grandma, and it's really creepy and old and can move and do all sorts of weird shi-"

"Emmett!" Esme and I scolded.

"Weird things," he amended. Kate and Jasper chuckled, and Rosalie rolled her eyes fondly at her mate's foolishness.

"So, besides the whole tree bonding thing, what else can dryads do?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, our powers are only limited to plants; it's not only trees that respond to me, but flowers too, and others," Bella seemed to be relaxing a little bit more. "I'm also not very strong. I'm faster than a human but not a vampire. I'm very flexible, and my body is a lot lighter than a human's."

"What about characteristics? Mating for example; do dryads have mates like vampires do?" Eleazar asked eager for more information.

"We do have mates. A dryad's only reason to live is so we can be with our mate," Bella responded cuddling against me.

"Bella was actually the one to find me. The reason that I didn't want to follow all of you to Alaska was because I knew she was coming, though I didn't know she was my mate at the time," I explained to them.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle inquired.

"I heard Bella's voice in my mind. She was speaking to me mentally, telling me not to leave, that she would be with me soon. She…" I trailed off remembering the first time I had seen Bella. She had been frightened and freezing, but beautiful as always.

"What else, dear?" Esme prompted. She was eager to know about how I had met my mate after all those years of me being alone. I couldn't help but to smile at her motherly thoughts.

"She was freezing," I began tightening my arms around her as she rested safe and happy in lap. Bella tangled her fingers with mine, comforting me. "She was in a tattered dress, and her lips were blue. She'd never spoken to another person before and was scared about talking to me. She had apparently been searching for me in that state for weeks."

_Oh! The poor darling!_ Esme gasped, her hand flying to her chest.

"Wait! Little Bella, over there in your lap, searched the Pacific Northwest to find you, in the dead of winter, dressed in a rag?" Emmett asked aghast. Bella blushed at his words and hid her face in my neck.

I kissed her curls before responding, "Yes. It was terrifying. Once I had understood who she was, I didn't know whether to be happy that she had gone through all that for me or scold her for the same reason." I turned my gaze to Bella who was still in hiding. An innocent smile fought its way onto her sweet face. I ran thumb against her rosy cheek.

"Well, she doesn't have much common sense. Who waits until its freezing cold to travel to Washington?" Tanya said in snarky tone. A series of growls emitted from my family members and she flinched back a little, her preservative instincts kicking in.

"Tanya!" I hissed admonishing her. I was fed up with petty behavior. Bella brought my hand, still entwined with hers, to her soft cheek, soothing me once again.

"Dryads don't have blood, do they. We don't feel bloodlust around you," Jasper spoke up, still slightly miffed by Tanya's attitude but trying to lessen the room's tension.

"Nope. No blood. The only thing my body needs is food," Bella responded.

"I've only seen you eat fruit," Jasper continued.

"Bella doesn't eat things with animal products, or more distinctly saturated fats. She'll eat fruits and vegetables, but she prefers fruits because they're sweeter," I explained.

Esme joined in, "Well I'm sure there are plenty of delicious foods I can make with fruits. A culinary challenge." Carlisle chuckled fondly at his mate's excitement.

"Now, about that mind sharing thing that you two do. How does that work?" Emmett asked remembering earlier.

"What mind sharing thing?" asked Carmen.

"The mating bond for dryads is different for vampires. Our minds are linked, so we can hear each other's thoughts. Also, something we've noticed is that if I am listening to someone else's mind, Bella can hear them," I explained.

"Amazing! So the mating bonds of dryads are even more powerful than that of vampires?" Eleazar prompted.

"It would seem so for us. Bella and I can't be far from each other without experiencing pain from the separation," I said rubbing my chest. I saw Bella doing the same.

"You experience physical pain from being apart? How far are you able to be away from each other?" Esme asked concerned.

"My chest hurts whenever I can't see him," Bella spoke up, her voice quiet and sad. She clenched my hand even tighter. I kissed her lips gently for a short moment.

"When we're not in sight of one another, the pain is there, but it's dull, and we can ignore it, but when I went to hunt in Forks, I was able to run a little over a mile away from her before it was unbearable," I explained to them, squeezing Bella to my chest. "I fell to my knees."

"Oh no," Esme exclaimed, her maternal tendencies coming out. "Bella, did you feel that same amount of pain?"

Bella nodded, "I couldn't move." Her voice was a whimper, and every cell in body screamed to fix it. The questions seemed to go on and on after that. Eleazar and Carlisle's curiosity was endless. The girls' attention deviated from the topic to discuss fashion. Bella had begun to drift asleep against my chest

_Edward, why don't you take Bella to your cabin? Anything else we need to discuss can wait until tomorrow._ Esme suggested. I stood with Bella in my arms.

"Bella and I are going turn in for the night," I said goodbye to everyone. Esme kissed both of our cheeks.

"Bye, Esme," Bella said sleepily, her eyes barely open. She was adorable.

Esme smiled, "Goodnight, dear. Sleep well." I left the house and was about to run to our cabin when Bella's gasp made me freeze.

"What is it, love?" I asked, worried if I was gripping her too hard.

"The stars are really pretty," Bella awed. I looked up to see the millions of twinkling stars sparkling in the dark sky. "I always liked the stars. When I was looking at the stars at my tree, I would think about you. I tried to imagine what you would look like, and how your voice would sound."

I chuckled at our similarities. I began to walk with her tucked safely in my arms, "I star gazed a lot, too. I would try to get away from my family because I felt so alone in the romantic atmosphere of all the mated couples, but instead of picturing my mate, I thought that I would never find mine. I could never have imagined that she would be such lovely creature." Bella smiled up at me sweetly, her eyes still fighting sleep.

_You are amazing, Isabella; so beautiful and sweet and pure, far more than I deserve, and I will be grateful every day that you came to me._ The moon reflected in her sparkling eyes that shone with so much love for me. Our cabin was only a few feet away from us now.

_I love you._ She was still fighting sleep. _I don't know much; I've never even met anyone before you, much less loved them, but I'm really happy, Edward, and I want to stay with you. I want to make you happy too._

I couldn't resist kissing her then. She sighed happily against my lips before once again cuddling into my chest, resting her head over my unbeating heart that felt so warm at the moment.

"You've made me so happy, angel; you have no idea," I opened the door and carried her inside and up the stairs, careful not to jostle her.

"Hmm," she murmured against my chest in contentment. I undressed her, carefully removing her dress before giving her one of my shirts to slip into. I undressed myself and laid her down on the bed, wrapping her in the blankets. She snuggled against me.

_I love you, Edward. Goodnight._ She kissed my neck with her soft lips.

_Goodnight, my love._ I wrapped my arms around her blanketed form. I hummed her lullaby and felt her body relax against mine. I felt her breathing slow and her mind quiet. Her face looked so young in her sleep. Bella had a child-like face that held an innocence and purity that could melt any cold heart, especially mine.

The moon and the stars continued to glow outside. I wouldn't be alone when I watched them anymore. I didn't feel like the outcast in a family couples. Everything that I had ever thought wrong with my existence had suddenly become right because of the treasure in my arms.

"Edward," she breathed, lost in sleep. A dream was beginning to take form in her mind, and I allowed myself to be pulled into the soft world of sleep.

**Thanks for reading. I hoped you liked it. Please review. Questions, comments, concerns, and constructive criticism are welcomed. See you soon, hopefully.**

_**Recommendations:**_

Written in Heaven» by kiseger _reviews_

Alice and Jasper find a baby in the woods and take her home. She forms a very strong, unbreakable bond with Edward instantly, which is absolutely unique in the supernatural world, like her entire existence. But not everybody is pleased with their love. Lemons in later chapters...  
Twilight - Fiction Rated: M - English - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 3 - Words: 23,399 - Reviews: 242 - Updated: 11-17-12 - Published: 12-26-11 - - Bella/Edward

**It's a beautiful story, absolutely gorgeous though it's currently only three chapters. Please also view my Omega, Jaymili's page. She is astounding!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So here is chapter eleven. Also, for those who are reading my other story, I Have Found You, since both stories are now equivalent in chapter amounts, I will be updating them equally, so it's no longer on hold. Yay! Enjoy this chapter guys. **

**Chapter 11: Fun & Frolic**

"So what do you think?" Esme asked Bella as she tried the cherry pie that Esme had made her. We were sitting at the table in our kitchen.

"It's so yummy! What is this called?" Bella asked eagerly eating another piece.

"It's cherry pie, dear. It's a common treat, really famous. I'm glad you like it. There all sorts of vegetarian recipes I found online: puddings, smoothies, cakes, pies, custards! They all look wonderful! I'm sure you'll like them," Esme gushed. She enjoyed having a person to care for. She truly was the personification of 'Mother'. Esme had come over to our cabin early this morning with breakfast for Bella who seemed to be falling in love and Esme more and more each day.

"Thank you for making the pie, Mom," I thanked her after Bella had finished. I picked up the empty plate and took it to the sink.

"Oh, it was my pleasure. It's about time we used that kitchen," Esme teased.

"Thank you, Esme," Bella danced over to Esme and pecked her cheek. Esme smiled fondly at the action and hugged her new daughter.

"You're more than welcome, honey. If you need anything, just let me know. Now, let's get you dressed and head over to the main house. Everyone is incredibly anxious to see you," Esme took Bella's hand, directing her towards the stairs. What she had said had been true. In only three days, Bella had managed to wrap most of the family around her little fingers.

"But I want to wear Edward's shirt," Bella whined but submissively followed Esme up the stairs. Bella looked at me as she reluctantly followed Esme.

_Hurry back to me._ I blew her a kiss. She smiled brightly at me and returned my kiss.

"I understand that, dear, but it's quite cold here, and you're going to be outside, so you'll need warmer clothes," Esme explained still tugging her along. I chuckled as they made their way out of my sight and turned to wash the dishes.

"Oh, Esme, can I wear this one?" I heard Bella chirp from our bedroom.

"That's very lovely, dear. I'm sure Edward would love it on you," Esme encouraged. I would love her in anything. I could hear Alice approaching us. Apparently our cabin was the place to be at ten in the morning.

"Good morning, my dear brother," she greeted me, kissing my cheek. "Well, aren't you a picture of domesticated bliss." She teased watching me put away the plate. I rolled my eyes.

"What can I do for you, Alice?" We moved to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Christmas is less than two weeks away," she squealed excitedly, bouncing on the couch. I laughed at her exuberance.

"I am aware," I had gotten most of the family their gifts already. I had ordered a designer winter coat from Milan for Alice, a silver Ducati motorcycle for Jasper, a customized M3 BMW for Rosalie, and a leather journal for Carlisle since he loved to document things. I had found an old mansion in New Hampshire for Esme to renovate. For the Denali sisters, I had gotten ice skates. I still needed to buy gifts for Emmett, Carmen, and Eleazar. Bella's gift was still being made.

"I love my present by the way," she giggled. I rolled my eyes. "We still need to decorate the house, and I was wondering if you and Bella would like to join us."

"Is that why you all waited until the week before to decorate? You wanted me here?" I asked, seeing the thought in her mind.

_Stupid mind reader._ She stuck her tongue out at me

"Yes, it is if you must know. It's not right to perform family activities when the whole family isn't present," she explained pretending to be indignant, sticking her nose up snootily.

"I'll ask her. We're heading over to the main house now," I informed her. "Esme is helping her get dressed," I said just as I heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Edward, look!" Bella danced into the room in a long sleeved violet dress and black tights. It was a simple but fashionable dress with a black belt and a skirt that flared at the waist. "Do you like it?" She asked me bashfully, spinning and letting the skirt billow out. Esme had brushed her hair so that a small amount was pulled back while the rest flowed down freely. She was a vision. I stood from the couch and walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her and pulling flush against me.

"You are stunning," her face lit up with my compliment, and our lips met. The kiss was sweet, soft, and gentle but so addicting. It quickly grew more heated as Bella pressed herself against me, nuzzling impossibly closer to me, her arms wrapping around my neck, and her fingers tangling in my hair as I drowned in the softness of her lips and the sweet taste of her tongue.

"Ehem!" Alice pretended to clear her throat. "Let's keep it PG, please." I reluctantly pulled away from my mate, and her whimper of disappointment did nothing to help my self-control. She was pink-cheeked and starry eyed, and the urge to kiss her senseless was almost overwhelming.

Esme giggled, "They're adorable, Alice. Leave them alone." She was just thrilled to see Bella and I so happy and in love.

_I wish I had a camera._

"Mom!" I admonished her. Bella, hearing the thought, perked up.

_Are we going to take more pictures, Edward?_ She asked eagerly.

_Maybe later, love._ She pouted at my indefinite answer, but quickly diverted her attention to burying her nose in my chest and inhaling my scent.

"What?" Esme asked innocently. "Now, shouldn't we be heading to the main house? We have decorations to set up; Christmas is just around the corner," she made her way to the door. Bella slipped on her boots before I scooped her up into my arms, earning an adorable squeal, and we ran to the main house, weaving through the trees at a break neck pace. Emmett and Jasper were stringing lights outside on the roof.

"Hi, Jasper! Hi, Emmett," Bella called, waving at them, still cuddled in my arms. I carefully set her on the snow-covered ground.

"Bella Boo!" Emmett leaped down from the roof and came barreling towards us. There was no doubt in my mind that he was going to crush her. Alice giggled seeing a vision. At the last minute, I grabbed Bella and side stepped out of his path. He ran right into a boulder, shattering it on impact. Alice burst into laughter, and Jasper guffaws made him fall off the roof which only started another round of laughter even from Esme, who was debating whether or not to scold to me.

"Emmett, are you alright? You should be more careful," Bella went over to where he lay in the snow.

"What!" Emmett exclaimed. "It was your pretty boy over there that made me slam into it!" He defended himself.

"Edward was just moving me out of the way, so you wouldn't crush me," Bella said defensively with her little hands on her hips. Emmett glared at me, and I shrugged innocently. I hadn't planned for him to run into the boulder, but I didn't exactly regret it either.

Jasper chortled where he lied in the snow after his fall, "You'd think your reflexes would be better considering you're a vampire."

Emmett retorted, "Who are you to talk; you fell off the f-"

"Emmett!" Esme and I chastened once again. That was becoming a bit odd.

"The freaking roof!" Emmett finished, not missing a beat.

"Why do you and Esme always yell at Emmett when he's speaking, Edward?" Bella asked innocently, dancing her way back to my side. Her hand slid into mine, and I squeezed it gently before kissing her tiny fingers.

"We're trying to get him to stop using foul language in the presence of ladies," I explained to her, all the while sending Emmett a scornful look; Esme was doing the same. My God! Alice went to retrieve her mate from the snow, still teasing him about his oh so graceful fall. The unfinished lights that were hanging from the roof caught Bella's attention.

"Edward, they're like the lights we saw at the hotel," Bella commented, remembering our carriage ride.

"They're Christmas decorations," Alice pounced on her. "We're decorating the whole house, inside and out," she chirped, barely containing her excitement.

"It's a family tradition that we all decorate together," Esme said. "We wanted to wait for Edward to get here before we started, but now it's even better because we have another addition to the family."

"Oh! Edward, can we help, too?" Bella pleaded with me, tugging on my coat sleeve, her eyes wide and eager.

"Of course, love," I answered, not being able to deny her anything. "We could decorate the trees in the front," I suggested, figuring she would enjoy that the most.

"Yay," she squealed clapping her hands. Alice dashed into the house brought out a huge box of lights. She showed me an image of how she wanted the trees to look and which trees to decorate.

"Here you go," she passed the box over to me. "Emmett, Jasper, and Kate are going to be decorating out here with you guys. The others and I are inside putting up the other decorations. Just come in when you're finished; then we'll all put the finishing touches on the tree. Carlisle and Eleazar went to get one. Esme, come on. We have mistletoe to hang!" Alice grabbed Esme and dragged our giggling mother into the house.

"Come on, love," we leaped up onto a tree with the massive ball of lights, and Bella seemed to have a little too much fun string them. While I had been working on the roof with Jasper, Emmett had given Bella the most ridiculous idea. I watched in horror as Bella climbed up to the top of the tree, then proceeded to swing on the string of lights around the tree, wrapping them around the trunk only to fall into Emmett's arms when the string ended.

"Emmett, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I swiftly grabbed Bella from his arms, not even realizing I had leaped off the roof.

"Calm down, Ed. She was perfectly fine," Emmett responded nonchalantly. I wanted to punch him.

"Edward, don't be angry. Please. We didn't think it was dangerous," Bella stared up at me with her sparkling doe eyes, looking remorseful. It was terribly unfair. I sighed, shaking my head; she had knocked the wind out of my sails. I wanted so badly to comfort her, that I had forgotten that I was supposed to be angry in the first place. Behind me, Jasper snickered from the roof. He had felt the shift in my emotions.

_She's got you wrapped around her little finger, brother._ Don't I know it. I returned my attention back to my distressed mate. Bella was still staring up at me remorsefully.

"I'm not angry, love. Just be careful, please. Emmett seems to forget you're not as durable as we are, and I don't want you to get hurt," I some loose strand of hair from her face. The hairstyle Esme had given her had been ruined a long time ago. Bella had just taken out the hair tie while she had been prancing from tree to tree. Her chocolate locks now curled freely around her angelic face.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to her," Emmett rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

_You're acting like Esme, mama bear._ Emmett teased me. He had the good sense to look away when I glared at him. I set Bella back on her feet.

"We'll be careful, Edward. I promise," she said cheerfully, leaning up to kiss my cheek before leaping back up into the tree once more. "Emmett, hurry!" Emmett winked at me before joining Bella in the trees once more. I shook my head, amused. I couldn't win against her. Jasper and I resumed our work.

"You worry too much," Jasper told me once I had joined him on the roof once again.

"She's not a toy! She can get injured; look! He's just tossing her around," I pointed to Emmett as he jumped out of a tree, Bella in hand, and landed in a giant pile of snow. Only Bella's head could be seen in the white mass.

"They're bonding," Jasper chuckled. "Besides, you know as well as I do that Emmett is just as protective as you are. He won't let anything happen to her, especially when he's just as tightly woven around her fingers as you are," it was very true. Emmett adored Bella, and he was extremely protective when it came to our family. Maybe I was just fussing over nothing. Bella definitely seemed to be enjoying herself. Her joyful squeals echoed off the surrounding trees. I had noticed that they had been swaying slightly, not due to the wind, but to Bella's presence.

"She really is amazing, isn't she?" Jasper said noticing the trees' movement. We quickly finished the roof and were about to hop down when a snowball whizzed pass Jasper's head.

"Oh, hell no! This is a war waiting to happen," his eyes locked on Emmett who was innocently whistling next to Bella who stood there with her with her eyes wide and her hands over her mouth. Jasper shot off the roof and tackled Emmett. Bella shrieked and ran over to me. I hopped of the roof landing soundlessly next to my mate, my arms instinctively wrapping around her waist.

_Edward, they're going to hurt themselves._ She thought anxiously, watching the boys tumble around on the snow covered ground, their growls echoing off the trees.

"Don't worry about them, love. They're just being silly," I said. Seeing the thoughts in my brothers' minds, I grabbed Bella just before a snowball could hit her.

"Aw man! It was so close. I tried really hard not to think about it," Emmett groaned from across the field. Bella giggled, scraped up some snow, shaped it into a ball, and flung it right into Emmett's grinning face. Jasper thought it was quite hysterical until one hit him square in the face as well.

"Oh, it's on!" And so the war began. I am not sure how I became a part of it. I think it might have been when Jasper hit Bella in the face with a snowball, and I smashed his face into a pile of it in retaliation. Bella seemed to be creaming my brothers, but there were times when I would plop a ball of it on her head. She got her revenge much to my brothers' delight. I had snow in places that snow should not be in. Within a few minutes we were all dripping wet and covered in snow. Bella was shivering, and I was about to request we stop, so I could get her into some warm clothes when Alice's shrill voice penetrated by sensitive eardrums.

"Are you insane? Christmas is next week, and the all lights aren't set up, the tree isn't decorated, and you're having snowball fights! What kind of madness is this?" Alice stormed out of the house like a woman possessed. Bella hid behind me, and my brothers and I received our punishment. It was both a curse and a blessing that vampires couldn't go deaf. When Alice finished her tirade, she stormed back into the house. You could practically see the steam coming out of her ears. Jasper and Emmett tried to look ashamed, but their laughter still managed to escape. A strong wind blew by causing Bella's hair to flutter…right into Emmett's mouth.

"Oh, gross! Pshhh, pst! You wanna tie that up or something Bella before it slides down my throat?" Emmett whined. Jasper chuckled next to him, but concern filled his mind as he took in Bella's shivering form wrapped in my arms.

_She needs to get dry, Edward._ Jasper told me. The tremors wracked through her tiny body. Bella smiled meekly at Emmett, her small pearly teeth chattering.

"Sssorry, Emm…. Emmett," she chattered. She was dripping wet and freezing cold. I scooped her up and held her tightly to my chest.

"She's freezing. I'm going to go get her some warm clothes," I told them. Bella was trembling in my arms. I needed to get her warm. The image of her blue lips from the first time I saw her filled my mind.

"Sure, leave us with the energizer bunny from hell," Emmett rolled his eyes, turning to Jasper. "This is your fault."

"My fault! How is it my fault?" Jasper protested. I had already taken off with my cold mate in my arms.

"You had to bring your crazy pixie mate to the family. You couldn't bring a nice cowgirl from Texas. It had to be a…," their voices droned out the father away I got.

I pumped my legs harder when I heard Bella's teeth begin to chatter. The breeze created by my running was making her colder. Finally, after what seemed like decades, our cabin came into view. I rushed her up the stairs and swiftly removed her wet clothing. After wrapping her in a blanket, I ran into the bathroom to draw her a hot bath. While the water ran I rubbed her through the blanket, hoping the friction would help to warm her, even if only a little. I was glad when her shivering had finally calmed a bit. I brought her to the tub, and she slid into the bath, sighing in contentment when the warm water engulfed her previously cold body.

_Edward._ She motioned for me to come join her in the freesia scented water. I would come out smelling like flowers, but I could never deny her anything. I removed my clothes and noticed the blush that graced Bella's face as she watched me. She stretched her arms to me, eager for me to join her, and what a vision she made. Her chocolate curls framing her rosy cherub face, which was smiling sweetly and invitingly at me. Her eyes, as always, sparkled with her love for me; a look I would treasure for all eternity. Her hair cascaded down her bare shoulder and the tops of perfectly rounded breasts, and her arms were held out for me. She was temptation personified.

"So beautiful," I breathed fervently, leaning in to brush my lips softly against hers, still not entering the tub. Bella sighed softly against my lips, her tiny fingers tangling in my hair tugging me towards her. I finally conceded and slid into the tub, my lips separating from hers for all of two seconds before locking with hers once again; I quickly became drunk on the taste of her sweet lips, her tongue eagerly tangling with mine. My hands explored her soft flesh, her smooth back, arching as she felt my touch. Her stomach, though flat, was incredibly soft. I delighted in fondling her velvet curves, and I could feel her hands exploring me as well. They felt delightfully warm, even more so in the water, as they traveled up my chest to my shoulders and eventually around my back, though they always managed to find their way back to my hair, holding me against her heavenly mouth.

I gripped her supple, creamy thighs as they encircled my waist, her head now above mine as I hoisted her onto my lap. She whimpered as my lips left hers, but the sound quickly turned into a moan as I ventured down her neck, allowing my lips and tongue to explore the elegant curve of her neck. Our bodies were flush against one another, and the warm tingling sensation that came alive every time we touched danced around our entwined bodies. The sound of my mate's pleasure was music to my ears: her moans, pants, whimpers, and the way she would gasp when my lips found a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. The soft cry she gave when I sucked on the sensitive skin by her collar bone traveled down to my hardened member. I wanted her, God I wanted her, but I ignored my body's yearning in favor of pleasuring my angel. Her breasts were at my eyelevel due to her position, and I eagerly suckled on the rose colored peak, my hand gently massaging the one that my mouth was not pleasuring. My other hand held her to me, stroking the small of her arched back.

"Edward, please," she panted, though her mind was clouded and foggy. She had no idea what she begging for, but she knew that no matter what it was, I would give it to her.

_What do want, sweet girl? Tell me, and it's yours._ My lips not leaving her panting chest. Her small body trembled, no longer because she was cold.

_I want you to touch me… there._ She told me shyly. I reluctantly released her soft breast, receiving a hushed whine. My eyes meeting hers, she showed me where she wanted me to touch her. Bella took my hand and guided between her legs, her face bashful and flushed pink. I was more than happy to oblige. My fingers gently but eagerly caressed her delicate folds. Though we were in the water, I could still feel her wet arousal on my probing fingers. She gasped as I slowly slid my index finger into her welcoming heat, my thumb rubbing her pink nub. One finger was followed by another. She was amazingly tight around my fingers.

_More please, Edward._ I caressed her softly, rubbing the places where I knew she was the most sensitive. Her hips moved in rhythm with my hand, seeking completion. She moaned and whimpered in ear, her head nestled in the crook between my shoulder and my neck.

"Does that feel good, angel?" I crooned already knowing her answer. She flung her head back as I drove her over the edge.

_It feels so good._ _Edward! _I watched fall apart in my arms, far too beautiful to be real. I heard her cry my name over and over. Finally she calmed from her climax. She nuzzled against my chest, her breathing slowly returning to normal.

"Hmm," she hummed in contentment. I stroked her hair as her body relaxed against me, but I felt her head shift when turned to look up at me. Her gaze was shy and uncertain, and I understood when I felt her soft hand on my still hardened member.

"Bella!" I gasped both in surprise and pleasure. She bit her lip shyly.

_Does it not feel good?_ She asked hesitantly, looking at me uncertainly.

_No, angel, it does, but you don't have to-_ She was already shaking her head.

"I want to," she replied, speaking out loud this time. "Please, Edward? You always make me feel really good. I want to make feel good too," she pleaded with me. I could see what she meant. She didn't feel she _had_ to. She wanted to for me. A part of me, the gentleman from 1918, said that she shouldn't be doing this. Another part, the man that claimed Bella as my mate, wanted so desperately to feel her touch me the way I had touched. I couldn't stop the groan that escaped my lips as Bella softly moved her hand over me. Against my will, my hips moved with her hand, and I soaked up the delicious feeling. The pleasure raced through my body, and I succumbed to the feeling of my mate. It seemed to end far too quickly as I released with the feel of Bella's fingers stroking me.

_Was that alright?_ Bella asked when I finally returned from my high.

"Bella, that was nothing short of incredible, love. Thank you," I kissed her forehead softly. Bella blushed beautifully at my praise and once again rested her head on my shoulder. My arms wrapped around her, holding her to me.

"I love you," she cooed into my neck, placing a soft kiss there.

"I love you, angel. Too much it may seem," I kissed the top of her head. We washed off the soap and bubbles in the shower and returned to the bedroom. We seemed to be having some trouble keeping her hands off each other. Our kisses were heated and hungry, and our hands seemed to have a mind of their own as we eagerly explored one another once again.

"Bella, we have to head back to the main house. Carlisle and Eleazar should be back with the tree by now, and you need to eat," I rationalized, smoothing her damp hair back from her face. We had made our way to the bed, and she was currently on top of me. She pouted sadly.

_But I want to make love to you._ That was not helping my self-control what so ever. I already so desperately wanted to ravish her. The taste and scent of her was enough to drive me wild, but especially now on our bed, neither of us had any clothes on.

"Tonight, love, I promise," I said trying to soothe both her and myself. I was becoming quite addicted to my mate's body. She was my own personal brand of heroine.

Her pout still did not go away, and her fingers continued to caress my chest. Her body pressed closer to me, her soft breasts pressed against my chest. Her lips found their way to my neck; she hummed softly against my skin, her warm tongue teasing me. All of her shyness seemed have been thrown out the window. She was trying to kill me; I was sure of it.

_Please, Edward?_ Her sweet voice cooed in my mind. I had completely forgotten what I was saying when she gently ground her hips against mine. I growled and flipped us, so she now lay under me.

"Little vixen," I growled into her ear. I fingers playfully made their way to the sensitive skin of her sides, tickling her mercilessly. Her delighted laughter caused my own chuckles to emerge.

"Edward… I'm sor-sorry. Stop! Please! I'm sorry," she squealed and squirmed beneath me, her smile and laughter captivating me. The sound was so lovely, so beautiful, as was her smile. I wished to always see her smiling.

"Are you going to behave now?" I teased, halting my playful fingers that rested threateningly on her sides.

She nodded enthusiastically, "I promise." She looked dazzling; naked beneath me, laughter dancing in her sparkling blue-green eyes, a playful smile on her face, and the beautiful blush that I had grown to adore so much. Leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Good. Now tonight, be warned. I plan to have my wicked way with you," using our bond, I showed her exactly what I wanted to do to her. She gasped and squirmed beneath me, her hips bucking into mine. I grabbed her hip, holding her down. "Ah, you promised you would behave, sweet girl."

"But Edward," she whimpered beneath me.

_Tonight, I promise, love._ I kissed her once, softly before reluctantly moving myself from her softness and warmth. She gripped my hair and pulled me close for one last kiss before allowing me to leave her. We dressed all the while teasing each other and tugging on one another. Kisses were stolen, shirts were thrown, and so much laughter filled the room. We finally managed to get dressed and made our way back to the main house. Bella was instantly whisked away from me by Esme who demanded she eat lunch.

I walked into the living room to see the tree that everyone was so excited about. I was pleasantly surprised to see that this year's tree was not a real one that Carlisle and Eleazar had cut down.

_We didn't think Bella would be very happy about having a dead tree in the living room._ Carlisle walked up next to me, patting my shoulder.

"Thank you, Carlisle," I really was grateful. Every year we cut down a real tree to decorate, but the fact that they had taken the time to consider how Bella felt and had actually altered their plans made me exceedingly happy. My mate had truly become a part of my family.

"Does the plastic tree really have that strong an effect on you, Edward?" Jasper joined us in the living room, followed by Emmett. I rolled my eyes at his question.

"Well, you were gone for quite a while, brother," Emmett smirked.

_Did you enjoy yourselves?_ He had the audacity to waggle his eyebrows at me. I swore I was going to beat him with a tree trunk later. Deciding to go find better company, I ventured into the kitchen where Esme, Carmen, and Bella were seated around the table.

"It's nothing baked this time. They're only chocolate-covered strawberries, but Edward told me strawberries were your favorite," Esme fussed over Bella.

"Hmm!" Bella hummed delightfully biting into another one. Carmen giggled at Bella's reaction.

_She's such a sweet girl._ I couldn't agree more. Carmen looked up towards me.

"Edward!" She walked over to me, arms held out in invitation.

"Hello, Carmen. We haven't spoken much since we arrived. I apologize," I stepped forward to receive her hug. I did truly view Carmen as family. If Esme was my mother, Carmen was my favorite aunt.

"I forgive you. It's awfully difficult to be upset when the year is so festive, and now my favorite nephew is finally mated. Don't tell your brothers I said that," she winked whispering the last part.

"We can hear you!" Jasper and Emmett yelled from the living room.

"My darling boys," Carmen joked walking off towards them. I chuckled at their display. I felt Bella at my side; she nuzzled underneath my arm, her arms wrapping around my waist. My arm slid into a similar position on her. Her head rested on my chest.

_I really like Esme._ Bella's sweet voice danced in my mind. I looked down to see her gazing at my mother who was fluttering around the kitchen. _She told me to call her Mom…I've never thought about having a mother. _

I kissed the top of her head. _She adores you as well. So do Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Carmen, the list goes on. You're a terribly enchanting creature, Isabella._ I nuzzled her hair and saw the sweet smile that I loved so much.

_It's nice having a family._ Bella sighed contentedly, cuddling closer to me. In that moment, I fell in love with her all over again. She was happy here with me and my family. That's more than I've ever asked for.

"Edward, what is that?" Bella pointed to the plant that was hanging over our heads. My sisters would do something like this.

"It's a mistletoe, love," I explained to her. "It's a tradition that if two people are caught under a mistletoe together, they're supposed to kiss." Esme giggled softly before discreetly exiting the kitchen.

Bella blushed softly and tilted her towards me and closed her eyes, waiting to be kissed. I couldn't resist such an invitation. I leaned down to kiss her awaiting lips. Bella cupped my face in her hands as I kissed her. It was sweet, soft, gentle, and ended far too quickly. Our heads rested together, our noses brushing softly. I playfully rubbed my nose against hers, earning a sweet giggle from her.

"Oh, look mistletoe!" We heard Emmett from the living room. "Come here, Jazzy! Pucker up!"

"Get away from me, Emmett! I mean it! Emmett, stay away!" Jaspers desperate shouts made Bella laugh into my shirt. A loud crash echoed through the house. Dead silence ensued for what seemed like an eternity.

"Jasper. Emmett," this would probably be the last time I ever saw my brothers alive.

**Thank you guys for reading! Please review. Any questions, comments, or concerns are welcomed. I live for them. I will see you again soon.**

_**Recommendation: **_

Mistaken Trust» by Lisa87 _reviews_

When faced with a betrayal that could tear them apart, Edward and Bella must put their faith in the healing power of love. WARNING: this story deals with rape and its aftermath. Post-Eclipse, AU  
Twilight - Fiction Rated: M - English - Hurt/Comfort/Romance - Chapters: 28 - Words: 172,721 - Reviews: 1088 - Updated: 11-21-12 - Published: 1-9-10 - - Bella/Edward

**It's a very sad and heartbreakingly beautiful story. I know you'll just love it! Warning: tissues might be needed.**


End file.
